


Mi rojo cielo

by 1827KratSN



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Italian Mafia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN
Summary: Un cielo orillado al abismo. Un mensaje claro que llega solamente a una persona. Una salida. Una decisión.Lo que hay después de cumplir con el objetivo que te han trazado a veces no es lo que esperabas. Para no hundirse en desesperación se necesita de un apoyo, pero cuando te quitan incluso eso, sólo quien en verdad quiera ayudarte seguirá a tu lado. Esa sonrisa amable quiso hacerlo.
Relationships: Fon/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Preludio

—¿Por qué tomaste una decisión de esta clase?

—Porque no puedo más —lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas teñidas de oscura suciedad en conjunto con sangre propia y ajena

—¿Has pensado en los demás?

—Sí —suspiró antes de tragar con dificultad porque el nudo en su garganta a causa del llanto le impedía hacerlo normalmente— y eso sólo acrecentó este deseo

—No lo hagas, Tsunayoshi-kun —suplicaba mientras se deslizaba con cautela para acercarse pues aún estaba demasiado lejos como para hacer algo con prisa

—Lo siento —su voz quebrada reflejaba lo roto que su alma estaba—, pero diga lo que diga, no quiero dar marcha atrás

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? Mejor dicho —tomó aire lentamente para alargar la plática— ¿Sabes por quién?

—No me digas más —aguantaba un hipido

—Ella te llamaba entre lágrimas

—¿Despertó? —sorpresa mezclada con temor

—No me refiero a ella —apretó los labios porque debía elegir bien sus palabras—, me refiero a tu hija

—¿Cómo está ella? —su mirada se endulzaba levemente al recordar la carita de su princesa

—Necesita de su padre —el azabache estiró su mano y dio dos pasos para acercarse— Vamos, Tsunayoshi-kun… Regresemos a casa

—No más… Ya no puedo —retrocedía hasta que el borde de aquella terraza se sentía en la punta posterior de su zapato—. Jamás podré verlos de nuevo… no puedo siquiera acercarme si estoy manchado de este rojo pútrido

—Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿quién más podría cuidar de tus hijos si no eres tú mismo?

—Usted lo hará, Fon-san —sonrió con una melancolía que partiría la cordura de quien sea—. Es mi último deseo

—¡Espera!

—No lo haré —un susurro maldito

Miedo, dolor, angustia, negrura y miseria. Todo un tumulto de fuerzas negativas que lograron hundir al más brillante cielo, que lo llevaron a un abismo vacío. Fue tanto, tan poderoso, que aquella frágil existencia llegó al punto en que no creía poder retornar, en donde ya nada importaba, donde ni siquiera lo más valioso de ese mundo le ataba. No escuchaba, no razonaba, sólo quería descansar.

Quería extinguir su amarga existencia.

Pero no llegó a ese momento por casualidad. Tampoco fue de improvisto. Todo tenía una razón y un porqué.

_Miradas, en eso empezó todo…_

El más grande mafioso del bajo mundo, el jefe de la familia más temida y poderosa, un cielo inmaculado que pasó por decenas de obstáculos para llegar a donde debía. Alguien que prometió cambiar toda la negrura de la mafia que acunaría en sus brazos y la encaminaría al objetivo sincero que tuvo al inicio. Quería volver al origen de todo ese imperio

Sin embargo, nada es tan fácil. Nada es tan simple y recto.

Para cumplir con los objetivos que se tiene se deben seguir parámetros, tomar decisiones, soportar el peso de cada acto realizado. El jefe lleva todo eso en sus hombros, era quien dictaminaba lo que se haría frente a cada situación inesperada, la mejor forma de usar a sus subordinados, decidía el plan de ataque que conllevara el mínimo de muertes, era quien definía quien seguía en pie y quien debía desaparecer.

El fin justifica los medios.

Tsunayoshi entendió el significado de esa frase en el primer año en que tomó el cargo como el décimo Vongola; apenas tenía dieciocho años en ese entonces, casi diecinueve cuando la verdad se plasmó en su mente. Incluso había tenido preparación previa, pero nada lo preparó para enfrentarse a lo que en realidad se le llamaba “capo de la mafia”. Lo peor de todo fue que arrastró a sus más queridos amigos con él, y en parte jamás se quitó ese dolor del pecho a pesar de que decenas de veces escuchó las palabras de cada uno de ellos diciéndole que lo siguieron por voluntad propia.

Era su más amada familia. Era su más amado pecado.

Los guio con sabiduría, firmeza y la frente en alto, pero siempre manteniendo la idea fija en su cabeza de que las cosas no permanecerían firmes por mucho tiempo. Él lo sabía, él quiso evitarlo, él falló miserablemente. La pérdida progresiva en el brillo de los ojos de sus amigos y guardianes, lo certificó. Mientras ellos se opacaban, la fuerza de Vongola aumentaba. Mientras Tsuna sufría por la decadencia en la vitalidad de sus amigos, también construía el más grande imperio mafioso de todos los tiempos.

Se manchó de mugre por un bien mayor. Reborn se lo advirtió, pero no creyó que fuera tan… doloroso.

Dos años bastaron para que todo se tornara de un opaco muy extraño; dos años en los que vio a su familia tomar su verdadera y retorcida forma; dos años en los que él mismo cambió a la par de los que lo rodeaban. Dos malditos años en donde tomó todo el mundo mafioso, lo apretó en un solo montón, lo moldeó como quiso y después lo repartió al mundo nuevamente. Tsunayoshi Sawada había logrado construir un equilibrio perfecto en el bajo mundo; logró volver al sendero que deseaba para esa organización; logró que el mundo fuera un poco más agradable. Pero tuvo un precio, uno muy grande.

Se quedó solo. Mentía. Se quedó sólo con sus demonios internos.

—Tienes que tomar una decisión, _dame_ -Tsuna —semblante duro, palabras afiladas, una visita que él mismo pidió

—¿Crees que es la mejor? —Tsuna cerraba sus ojos para que la migraña no lo derrumbara

—La pregunta aquí es: ¿crees tú que es la mejor?

—No —se mordía el labio inferior y respiraba hondo

—Ahora te diré. ¿Es la mejor opción? —Reborn era así, directo, sin pisca de compasión por su salud mental

—Sí —aceptaba irritado

—Ahora entiendes la diferencia entre creer y saber

—Lo sé —abrió sus ojos fríos y calculadores. Tomó la faceta que debía, la de un jefe

—No es la primera vez que pasas por esto. Ahora sólo decide, ordena, reparte tareas y sigue con tu vida

—Lo sé, Reborn —lo llamó para tal vez tener un poquito de amabilidad, tal vez un consejo que le ayudase a superar aquel dolor… pero terminó guardándose todo de nuevo y aprendiendo que su amabilidad no era necesaria

—Entonces, ¿por qué te tiembla la mano? —fruncía el ceño al observar aquel movimiento reflejado en la pluma que su antiguo alumno sostenía—. Sólo es un papel más que firmar

—Y una declaración de guerra que pactar —sonreía sutilmente, cerraba sus ojos, respiraba hondo y proseguía con el movimiento de sus manos. Estaba hecho

_Tic-Tac…_

Nadie en la mafia decide quedarse solo, porque no puede y no debe. Muchos decían que elegir la soledad sólo era un indicativo de debilidad o paranoia; Tsuna creía firmemente que la soltería, en serio, era raciocinio básico porque condenar a un hombre o mujer a tomar el lugar como pareja de un jefe mafioso era cruel. El peligro constante, las amenazas, el peso del trabajo que tomaron, el futuro incierto y caótico que le dejarían a sus herederos. Pero nada de eso importó cuando llegó el momento y tuvo que tomar una nueva decisión.

Estaba en edad de casarse, las ofertas llegaban a montones, todas tenían por objetivo una alianza, una combinación entre genes y poderes. Todo estaba planeado. Tsuna no quiso aceptar ninguna de esas ofertas, no se doblegó, pero día tras día escuchaba a sus aliados quejarse, veía las innumerables cartas llegar, la mirada escrutadora del asesino número uno bajo su mando temporal que parecía insatisfecho con las decisiones del jefe. La presión era demasiada, la sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Mas, se cubrió los oídos y fingió no saber nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Huía, pero no lo haría por siempre.

Tsuna vio a varios miembros de su familia formar un lazo estable con alguien, festejó cada unión con una radiante sonrisa, les deseó lo mejor porque la felicidad de sus amigos le daba un poquito de luz a su vida. Sin embargo, fue doloroso porque a pesar de lo felices que se veían, el brillo de sus ojos jamás volvió a recuperarse. Le dolía saber que era su culpa, tal vez por eso jamás se sintió complemente bien recibido por las nuevas familias formadas.

¿De qué sirvió entonces derrotar a Byakuran y formar un nuevo futuro mucho más amable para ellos? No lo sabía y tampoco se daba el lujo de pensar mucho en ello. Quiso hacerse el ciego. Sonreía, deseaba fortuna, los cuidaba, les cedía la libertad precisa para que cada uno de ellos recreara su hogar. Creyó fervientemente que su deber era hacer todo por complacerlos para así pagar un poquito de su deuda.

Primero fueron Ryohei y Hana, maravillosa pareja habría que recalcar, porque superaron las diferencias entre ellos y las volvieron su fortaleza. Después Yamamoto y Haru, no cabía en felicidad cuando su amigo pidió traer a Tsuyoshi para que festejara y a futuro viviera con ellos. Poco después fue Kyoko y un sujeto normal que la amaba demasiado, les deseó lo mejor, se lo merecían. Y de esa forma, poco a poco, los veía cada vez más lejos, más frescos.

Tsunayoshi era feliz por ellos, pero tenía miedo.

—¿Crees que debo casarme, Hayato? —preguntó eso sin pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba, aunque también era verdad que no quería seguir con el papeleo

—Si es lo que usted desea, lo apoyaremos —la caricia que Hayato le dio en la mejilla sólo trasmitía resignación y el sentimiento que un secreto generaba

—Pregunté por tu opinión —suspiró porque no lo iba a obligar, pero la curiosidad era demasiada

—Yo no debo opinar en esos ámbitos —se alejó con prisa como quitándole importancia a su acción previa

—Entiendo —sonreía, siempre lo hacía porque no podía verse débil

—Pero pase lo que pase, nosotros velaremos por su bienestar

Una corta plática que se repitió con varios miembros de su familia, muchas veces durante los meses posteriores, y le daba a entender que estaba perdiendo el rumbo de su vida en pro de algo más grande que él mismo. Decidió callarse, cerrar los ojos, centrarse en el futuro, pensar analíticamente, abandonar sus pesares y… cegarse ante las miradas de los demás. El _cielo_ de Vongola decidió llevar el peso sobre sus hombros sin ayuda de nadie más. Era un buen plan, pero su intuición le dictaba que no duraría.

Lo más pesado eran los prejuicios.

Tsuna miraba todo desde su balcón, cada día, cada noche. Admiraba de lejos la vida de sus guardianes, de los asesinos bajo su mando, del crecimiento de la familia y de los aliados. Era una vida buena para ellos y quería mantenerla así. No quería interferir. Mas, no quería seguir sufriendo en silencio; fue por eso que al final, con la edad de veintitrés años y un poquito más, salió junto con Enma en un fin de semana destinado a vacacionar y se olvidó de todo, incluso de quien era y del cargo que tenía.

—Me he divertido como nunca —la sonrisa de su amigo reflejaba la suya

—Ni que lo digas —respiraban el frío aire de la madrugada mientras acomodaban su chaqueta—. Debemos hacerlo más seguido, Enma

—Eso nos ayudaría bastante —reían cómplices porque se entendían sin siquiera hablar demasiado

—¿También estas presionado?

—Eso es poco, Tsuna-kun —sonreía divertido mientras trataba de ocultar el sonrojo de su mejilla con la bufanda—. Tú mejor que nadie me entiende

—Estoy cansado de esto —tenía el mismo sonrojo debido a la bebida que consumieron en esa noche, ron en su mayoría—. Entonces… ¿te parece que aceptemos?

—Ya he sufrido demasiadas decepciones —admitió el pelirrojo que se acomodaba sus cabellos con la punta de los dedos—. Elijo mal a quien amar, elijo mal en quien confiar, creo que… ya es hora de ver la realidad

—Elegir entre amor cedido o recibido —Tsuna suspiraba profundamente mientras se apoyaba en el barandal de aquel puente y admiraba su distorsionado reflejo en el agua—. ¡Qué feo!

—Tú sí… Yo me veo bastante decente —bromeaba al posarse junto al castaño. Reían cual adolescentes por la pésima broma

—Enma, hablo en serio

—Yo aceptaré, Tsuna —acomodó sus cabellos una vez más—. Estoy harto de enfrentar esto solo

—Yo… —frunció sus labios— quiero hablar por un poco más de tiempo sobre eso y aquello… No quiero precipitarme

—Yo ya he hablado lo suficiente —bufó desganado

—Entonces —sonrió—, ¿cuándo recibiré la invitación para tu boda? —golpeó el hombro de su amigo, confesor, la persona que mejor le entendía en ese mundo porque pasaban por el mismo caos

—Cuando ella lo decida… ¿Debo preguntarte lo mismo?

—No —Tsuna rió bajito—. Yo te lo diré cuando tenga la certeza absoluta de lo que haré

—Tsuna —Enma suspiró profundamente antes de golpear levemente la cabeza de su amigo—. ¿Y qué pasó con Hibari? —era un tema delicado, quiso ser lo más amable posible

—No quiero hablar de eso —apretó los puños cuando sintió la punzada en su pecho. Aun dolía

—Ten en cuenta tus sentimientos —murmuró quedito mientras apretaba sus puños porque, realmente, ni siquiera él mismo seguía con ese consejo

—Cada vez que los tomo en cuenta, me hundo más —dijo con rabia contenida

—No quiero que decaigas. No quiero que sufras, Tsuna-kun

—Y yo quiero que seas feliz, Enma —sonrió al tranquilizarse de nuevo—. Por eso no te pregunto, ¿y qué pasó con Dino?

—Somos patéticos —afirmó sin duda alguna.

—Pronto dejaremos de serlo… o al menos lo fingiremos

—Al menos te tengo a ti, Tsuna —rio antes de lanzarse sobre su amigo y desbaratar el cabello castaño

—Que cursi eres, Enma —jugaban cual par de chiquillos en medio de las calles solitarias de Florencia. Olvidándose de su presente y futuro, y cediendo a una simple diversión pasajera.

Así fue el inicio de unos. El calvario de otros.

Enma Kozato contrajo matrimonio a inicios de la primavera con una bella mujer que conoció en una cafetería y a la que le reveló su cargo, secretos y miserias antes de tomar la decisión. Tsunayoshi Sawada asistió a aquella ceremonia en conjunto con el resto de su familia y, como pocas veces, se dio el lujo de disfrutar del festejo sin presiones. Apoyó a su amigo en su decisión, compartió la dicha de la pareja, y también escogió el camino adecuado para seguir.

Era hora. 

Esa fue la misma noche en donde los guardianes del décimo _cielo_ Vongola conocieron a la futura esposa de Tsunayoshi Sawada. Esa noche se tuvieron que guardar todas las negativas porque después de tanto tiempo la sonrisa de su _cielo_ volvió a mostrarse tal y como en tiempos de antaño. En esa noche se arrepintieron de haber dejado solo a su cielo. Esa noche cada sentimiento que forjaron se desmoronó con la sola mención de…

—Dayane es la mujer que quiero a mi lado —y no sólo era su prometida, era la hermana de la actual esposa de Enma.

—Es un placer conocerlos —una reverencia un poco forzada porque la jovencita era italiana y no sabía muy bien las costumbres de Japón— Tsu me ha hablado mucho de ustedes —sonrisa espléndida, brillo singular, belleza natural—. En estos meses creo haber conocido a cada uno de ustedes por medio de las anécdotas innumerables que Tsu me ha contado

—¿Meses? —fue la duda general

—Lo siento chicos, pero éste era mi pequeño secreto… —tomó la mano de Dayane y la entrelazó con la suya—. Y no me arriesgaré a que me sigan espantando pretendientes —una sonrisa amable, una mirada un tanto dolida. Un claro reproche

—Lo siento —la hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos azules como el mar les miró con un dije de enfado—, pero debo advertirles que no lograrán que me aparte de Tsunayoshi

—Juudaime… felicidades —duda en esas palabras tambaleantes, una mirada que no conectaba con la emoción que trataba de darse en esa voz

—Al fin sentaste cabeza, Tsuna —Yamamoto parecía afectado también

—No puedo creerlo… Al fin te casarás, Tsuna-nii —Lambo reía nerviosamente

—¿No es una trepadora? —y los reproches de quienes no tomaron bien la noticia

—No forma parte de la mafia. No la creo conveniente… No la acepto

—Se ve débil.

—No sirve para esto

—Una palabra más —Tsuna apretó sutilmente la mano de la mujer a su lado y miró a su familia con seriedad— y el poco tacto que tengo, se terminará

—Herbívoro —replicó con un semblante oscuro

—No arruinen la boda de mi mejor amigo —no los miró cuando se giró para encaminarse de regreso al festejo, empujando con sutileza a Dayane y retrocediendo para soltar una sola frase más—. No sigan impidiendo que sea feliz… Ya no más —el _cielo_ se había cansado de ser usado, embelesado, ignorado y apartado

Esa era la triste realidad.


	2. Heridas y rutas.

La felicidad es relativa. Las mentiras son relativas. Los deseos son relativos. Las buenas intenciones son relativas.

Todo en ese bastardo mundo es relativo.

Tsuna estuvo consciente de que el presentar a Dayane como su prometida le acarrearía problemas, mas, los enfrentó con la frente en alto porque no estaba haciéndole daño a nadie, a ninguno de sus amigos, y eso era lo que deseaba: apartar el daño a cualquier miembro de su familia. Pero encaminó ese daño hacia una persona ajena a su mundo, a quien se convertiría en su cómplice. Se sentía un bicho rastrero, pero lo aceptó.

—No apoyo ese matrimonio —contras directas

—Esa mujer no es de mi confianza

—Acaba con esta niñería, _dame_ -Tsuna —y otras más dañinas

—Todos sabemos para qué lado pateas, Tsunayoshi-kun

Dolía. Estaba claro.

Tsuna ignoraba esas palabras salidas de los labios de sus más cercanos, eso dio a entender cada mañana mientras seguían esos comentarios sin tregua en su contra y en la de su prometida. Fueron muchos días en donde probó su paciencia, pero estaba harto, cansado.

Quería paz y calma. Quería sentirse amado y dejar de lado cada desprecio sufrido desde la infancia. Quería sentir que era necesario para alguien. Quería… ¡quería ser feliz! Quería eso que le privaron desde que tomó el rol más pesado en Vongola. Quería olvidar la amargura y aferrarse a algo tan insignificante como la sonrisa sincera y sin mancha de Dayane. Así de simple

—Estás yendo demasiado lejos, Tsunayoshi-kun

—¿Y ustedes? —fue una mañana como tantas cuando los miró y al fin se dignó a responder a las ofensas hacia su persona y hacia quien eligió para un noviazgo formal

—Nadie aquí está de acuerdo con ese futuro matrimonio. Nadie —era cierto, todas las miradas lo confirmaban. La intuición de Tsuna le decía que no mentían

—Lo repetiré —el castaño bebió un poco de agua antes de seguir—, ¿y ustedes? —su sonrisa se había perdido desde hace mucho, al menos su sonrisa sincera porque desde hace años que sólo curvaba los labios e imitaba, casi a la perfección, su feliz expresión de antaño

—¿A qué te refieres _dame_ -Tsuna? —incluso él se había vuelto un residente estable en la mansión desde la noche en que Dayane llegó a la vida de Vongola. Quien diría que Reborn haría algo así 

—¿Qué tan lejos han llegado ustedes? —los miró con seriedad—, ¿me pueden responder?

—Juudaime —Hayato fue el primero en bajar la cabeza, apretar los labios y quedarse en silencio. Habían pasado muchas cosas, cada uno de los presentes lo sabía

—¡Esa mujer no entrará en esta casa! —incluso Hibari estaba en contra

—Y no eras tú quien me dijo que buscara a alguien que en realidad me amara —se cansó de mantener la máscara y los secretos. Iba a restregarles todo en la cara porque ya estaba harto de ese comportamiento infantil—, alguien que no buscara sólo un juego —silencio—. Alguien que no fueras tú, Kyoya

Muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la afirmación de Tsuna. Lo más rápidos concluyeron al menos dos teorías, los más lentos miraron el dolor en ojos de su _cielo_ y después mataron con la mirada a la _nube_ que se mantenía con el ceño fruncido y una mirada gélida. Fue una puñalada para cada uno. Fue una herida más que ellos añadían a sus registros.

—No fuiste tú, Reborn, el que me decía que un matrimonio heterosexual me generaría beneficios, incluyendo herederos tan necesarios para preservar Vongola —de nuevo las miradas escrutadoras en el mencionado intercaladas con la inspección a su _cielo_

—Las apariencias cuentan mucho, y lo sabes

—Entonces te preguntaré algo más —apretó los puños— ¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Alex? Jamás pude hallarlo… —dolía recordar algo que decidió enterrar hace mucho—. Hiciste un buen trabajo al alejarlo de mí

—Sabías que no era bueno involucrarte con un hombre como ese. No en esta sociedad

—Sólo era un muy buen amigo

—Era un peligro —a Reborn ni siquiera le importó el horror en la mirada de Ryohei o la expresión dolida de Lambo

—Ya —aguantó la maldición que en su mente cursó y decidió seguir. No pararía—. No fuiste tú, Hayato, quien me negaba un consejo y agachaba la cabeza en un silente desprecio —ignoró las réplicas de su ex tutor, siguió con sus revelaciones

—Yo no… —pero la mirada de su _cielo_ lo calló. Porque la acusación era real, con fundamentos.

—Perdiste la oportunidad —suspiró— y fui lo bastante paciente como para aguantar cada rechazo durante estos años

—Así que el perro faldero también, kufufu

—Mukuro —Tsuna lo amenazó mientras apretaba sus puños— ¿quieres que hable?

—Yo sólo te di un consejo y tú decidiste seguirlo. Fue un placer servirte como fuente de exploración kufufu —sonreía altanero dando a entender que él inició eso, pero no dando demasiadas pistas como los demás

—Cada uno de ustedes, cada miembro presente en esta mesa me ha dado la espalda progresivamente —Tsuna apretó el vaso de agua con demasiada fuerza—, cada uno de ustedes me ha mostrado desprecio en mayor o menor medida… Cada uno de ustedes me ha hecho pagar el daño que les causé con creces… pero creo que mi deuda está saldada y no debo ceder más.

—No es así, Tsuna — Yamamoto intentó parar esas palabras, esas acusaciones que incluso él las sentía clavarse en su espalda

—Ya no quiero ser un _cielo_ solitario; ya no quiero recibir muestras de cariño por obligación; ya no quiero ver el resentimiento en sus miradas… —quiso llorar, pero se tragó sus deseos—. Ya quiero ser libre porque me lo merezco

—Tsunayoshi, ¿no estás diciendo estupideces? kufufufu

—Dímelo tú, Mukuro… Pregúntaselo a Chrome de paso —miró a la muchachita que agachaba su cabeza en rendición porque era sensata y desde hace mucho no dio contra o protesta

—¡Ya basta! Eres un jefe mafioso, compórtate como tal —renegó el mejor asesino en esa sala

—Lo hago y por eso —Tsuna sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo, un documento doblado también— soy quien les cede un informe del estado de la siguiente familia a visitar… y de la invitación a mi boda

—¡No! —No decía mucho, pero Hibari expresaba su contra mejor que los demás

—¿No han espantado a todo hombre que se me acercaba? —Tsuna hablaba con resentimiento— Me guiaron entones a buscar a una mujer… pero incluso a ellas las han desaparecido… Ya no me quedaré callado sin hacer nada

—Todo fue por tu bien —Hibari mentía, la mayoría en ese sitio lo hacía

—Son mi familia —dolido, curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa vacía— los quiero acompañándome ese día

—¡No!

—He elegido a mi compañera de vida y deseo que ustedes la acepten, pero si no es así… entonces —los miró con expresión serena— se los ordeno —y antes de que protestaran siguió—. Me lo deben

Se lo debían desde el mismo día en que lo dejaron solo, cuando decidieron que su _cielo_ debía estar solo. Se lo debían desde el punto en que lo vieron como una amenaza y no un aliado. Se lo debían desde que se olvidaron de él por completo para centrarse en sus propios objetivos egoístas. Se lo debían desde que lo usaron para tener estatus y dejaron de lado los ideales por los que lo siguieron a esa vida.

Ellos eran los culpables de muchos días de llanto y desesperación. Eran los culpables de que el _cielo_ atentara contra su vida en dos ocasiones, en la segunda casi lo logró pues quiso ahorrarles el dolor a sus guardianes y tomó una guerra sobre sus hombros la cual enfrentó él solo. Ellos… lo usaron, lo dejaron, lo despreciaron, todo porque se tuvieron que manchar de sangre ajena para seguir con lo prometido a Timoteo y a todos los antiguos líderes de esa familia mafiosa.

Tsuna tenía una historia con cada uno, una más dolorosa que la otra, pero se calló todo hasta el punto en que no pudo más y, sólo cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte, sus amigos reaccionaron. En esa ocasión los perdonó, olvidó todo y siguió. ¿Pero de qué servía si su único capricho no era complacido? ¿De qué sirvió cuidarlos con tanto esmero si ahora sólo querían cumplir con lo que ellos deseaban y no lo dejaban tener un poquito de luz en su vida?

Dolía.

_Cielo…_

No los dejó intervenir más en su vida. No estaba dispuesto.

Vivió su noviazgo como deseó, como cualquier otra persona lo haría. Llevó a Dayane, Diana y a Enma a casa en muchas ocasiones, salía a pasear, demostraba que en verdad era feliz con su elección. No mentía ni fingía, al fin podía sentirse pleno y libre

—¡Tsu! ¡Ven conmigo! —brillaba con tan sólo una sonrisa y todos en esa mansión la declaraban como amenaza

—Espera, Dayane —Tsuna dejaba todo de lado en el almuerzo y se disponía a salir

—Tienes pendientes, _dame_ -Tsuna —pero aun con eso, seguían insistiendo en interferir

—Los aplazaré. Por favor, Hayato, encárgate de eso —sentía las cálidas manos de Dayane sujetar las suyas y arrastrarlo a la salida

—Perdón, pero me lo llevaré hoy. No ha estado durmiendo bien, así que hoy me ocuparé de él —sonreía como cualquier niña que iba a cumplir un capricho o una travesura—. Lo traeré en la tarde —las hebras doradas centellaban, esas mejillas se sonrojaban al despedirse con la mano

—Adiós, chicos —y lo que más les dolía era ver que esa muchacha era capaz de hacer sonreír a su _cielo_

No sólo era ese detalle, sino que, en las contadas oportunidades en donde Dayane estaba en la mansión, la veían cuidar al castaño con esmero. Tsuna se veía demasiado calmado a su lado, incluso recuperaba un poco de vida. Muchas veces lo vieron dormir en el regazo de la muchacha mientras ella tarareaba algo y acariciaba la mata de cabellos castaños. Otras veces escuchaban claramente la música salir del despacho de su jefe mientras las risas adornaban una danza que la italiana enseñaba con paciencia. Incluso si era solamente la compañía mutua y silenciosa, Dayane ocasionaba que Tsunayoshi derrumbara la pared que forzaba a su alrededor y revelaba que aun podía verse tan feliz como un adolescente cuya única preocupación era la escuela.

—Ya no molesten a Tsuna-nii —fue ese el pedido del más joven de los guardianes—. ¿Acaso no ven que está mejor así? —él expresó lo que la mayoría quería ignorar

Se lo debían, Tsuna tenía razón: ellos le debían apoyo incondicional; por eso callaron y apenas un mes después tuvieron que presenciar la unión de su _cielo_ con una desconocida para ellos. Mas, Tsuna jamás deseó hacerlos pasar un calvario, por eso, en las sombras y desde hace mucho, seleccionó a la mujer a la que se uniría, la más gentil flor de primavera. Todos en la mansión tuvieron que aceptarlo cuando, obligados, tuvieron que empezar a conocerla.

Dayane era una mujer de valores pulcros, de pasado blanco, de sonrisa amable, alma bondadosa, era el reflejo del antiguo _cielo,_ el que ellos mismos marchitaron con sus acciones estúpidas.

En Dayane vieron la esencia de Tsuna en sus años juveniles. En Tsuna vieron sólo la sombra marchita de una rosa roja que un día fue la más valiosa en esa tierra.

Cada uno se dio cuenta del daño irreparable que le hicieron a su jefe, líder, amigo, hermano, familia. Por eso… sólo por eso… dejaron de protestar y se guardaron sus errores en el pecho.

_Tiempo y heridas…_

—Tsu —la voz suave y femenina hizo eco en la cabeza del líder quien había estado mirando un documento por más de tres horas sin moverse—, ¿estás bien?

—No —contestó sin ganas mientras sonreía sutilmente para darle autorización a su esposa para pasar. Ella brillaba en esplendor porque no había tenido ninguna influencia de la mafia, Tsuna se aseguró de encerrarla en una burbujita de paz y calma en donde ella y sus dos hijos se encontraran en paz— aunque debí decir que sí —Dayane estaba a salvo, sabía lo menos posible aunque siempre la tenía a su lado para un apoyo incondicional cuando era necesario

—Tsunayoshi —la rubia suspiraba cansinamente porque claramente veía la realidad: su esposo no estaba bien. Se sentaba en una silla dispuesta en frente del escritorio del jefe mafioso y se colocaba en su tan extraña faceta seria—, te he dicho que debes decirme la verdad en todo momento —lo miró unos instantes antes de sonreír con dulzura—así que ese “no” estaba correcto

—Dayane —suspiró cuando colocó su pluma en el escritorio y se dio el lujo de mover sus brazos para destensarlos—, son cosas sin importancia

—Pues me las vas a tener que contar

—No es necesario

—Sabes, Tsuna —sonrió como siempre. Ella mantenía una faceta brillante para compensar el pesar del castaño—, cuando me enamoré de ti estabas marchito —se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio para dirigirse hacia su esposo— aún recuerdo tu mirada perdida, dolida. Tu ser, tu alma, en pedazos

—Debí haberme visto muy patético

—No —Dayane sostuvo la mano de Tsuna entre las suyas y la besó—. Estabas siendo una persona normal que ha pasado por muchas cosas —con lentitud se acomodó en el regazo ajeno, sentándose de lado para así poder posar su mejilla en el pecho del castaño, lo hizo sin soltar aquella fría mano—, y me dije a mí misma que yo ayudaría a que volvieras a ser lo que alguna vez debiste haber sido

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? —sonrió abrazándola, acariciándole la espalda con cariño extremo, con la delicadeza que se da a un cristal de colores

—Porque es la verdad —cerró sus ojos—. También recuerdo que fui yo quien te pidió ser tu esposa para ayudarte con el peso que tu cargo ejercía

—Tal vez no debí aceptar eso —besó la frente de aquella rubia que pasó de ser su amiga y confidente, a su esposa—. Te merecías algo mejor

—Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Tsunayoshi

—Te he condenado a una vida en el bajo mundo… No te merecías esto… Ahora mismo deberías estar junto a un hombre trabajador que te brindase el amor, seguridad y la comodidad que te mereces, Dayane

—¿Has escuchado la frase que dice: tengo suficiente amor para ambos? —sonrió mientras balanceaba sus piernas suavemente de modo que su vestido se agitara con delicadeza— Sigo teniendo lo suficiente para ambos —acarició la mano de Tsuna

—Lo siento —apretó sus labios— yo no…

—¿Me quieres? —interrumpió esas palabras melancólicas

—Sí

—Eso me basta —reía con amabilidad—. No es necesario que me ames, sólo que me quieras. No pido más

—No eres un deseo caprichoso —acarició los largos cabellos mientras susurraba—. No eres una venganza en contra de ellos —siempre que tenía oportunidad lo aclaraba

—Lo sé… —jugaba con los botones de la camisa de Tsuna—. Yo soy Dayane, la que quiso acompañarte en tu vida difícil y la que te ofreció un cariño desinteresado.

—Eres muy importante en mi vida. No tienes reemplazo —también sonrió mientras la apretaba un poco más para acercarla a su cuerpo

—¿Lo ves?… Soy muy afortunada —elevó su rostro para besar a Tsuna y sonreírle como sólo ella podía hacerlo—, aunque tu familia sigue pensando que sólo soy una máscara de presentación ante los demás —rió bajito. Con los años aprendió a tomar las palabras indirectas como bromas

—Discúlpalos —suspiró— por esto y por todo lo que te hicieron pasar al inicio

—Ya lo hice —Dayane volvió a acomodarse en el pecho del castaño—, pero yo aún no los perdono por hacerte tanto daño

—Debes hacerlo porque yo fui quien los dañó primero —le contó todo a Dayane, quiso ser sincero porque ella lo había sido. Quiso en realidad corresponderle como se lo merecía, pero más de lo que le daba no podía ofrecer—. No les guardes rencor

—Está bien —se separaba para volver a ponerse seria. Era hora—. Y ya que hemos hablado y te he distraído lo suficiente —sonrió con diversión al ver la confusión en su esposo—. ¡Cuéntame!… ¿Qué tienes que firmar y no has podido? —ella lo conocía demasiado

—Dayane, sabes que no… No quiero que lo sepas

—En estos seis años he sido la buena esposa que te apoya cuando debe y no pregunta nada demasiado profundo. La que te ha escuchado y reconfortado cuando decaes, la que te ha dado dos hijos, ¡dos! —dijo elevando sus dedos para recalcar el número—. Creo que es hora de que te ayude con las decisiones difíciles también

—Dos —Tsunayoshi rió porque sinceramente nunca se planteó la idea de formar una familia tan numerosa, en realidad pensó jamás tener hijos, y en ese momento tenía a un varoncito de cinco años y una princesa de dos—. ¿No te sorprende?

—No —picó la mejilla de Tsuna con delicadeza—, pero no me cambies el tema. Tsuna, ¡confía en mí!

—Es un peso que debo cargar solo

—¿Es algo grave? ¿Como cuando mandas a uno de tus guardianes y regresan con heridas de bala?

—Sí

—Tsuna, no soy idiota; sé lo que la mafia hace para mantener la estabilidad —suspiró— dime qué es lo que te aqueja ahora

—Es una orden para —dudó— un asesinato masivo —apretó los labios al mirar el papel en su escritorio—. Hay una familia que causa problemas a gran escala y…

—No es la primera vez que enfrentas esto, ¿verdad? —acarició la mejilla un poco pálida de Tsuna— Pero siempre lo has hecho solo —suavizó aún más su mirada; no era pena, era preocupación— De este tipo fue el primer daño que ellos recibieron, ¿verdad?

—Sí

—Bien —deslizó su dedo por la mejilla del castaño—, pero ahora me tienes a mí

—Dayane, en serio… No quiero involucrarte en esto

—¿Dónde debes firmar? —ignoró la negativa. Ella tenía un rol que cumplir

—No, por favor —suplicó

—No asumas la culpa solo. Yo la asumiré contigo

—Son demasiadas vidas que estarán en mis manos

—En nuestras manos —corrigió—. Yo compartiré el peso de esas almas

Dayane sostuvo la mano derecha de Tsunayoshi entre las suyas y la acercó al documento a firmar. Tomó la pluma dorada e hizo que Tsuna lo tomara, se miraron un instante antes de que ella dirigiera el movimiento. Tsuna se aferró a la cintura de Dayane mientras posaba la punta de la pluma en el papel. Temblaba otra vez. Intentó negarse, pero no pudo. Era necesario ordenar que esas vidas se extinguieran, era el peso que tenía el líder de Vongola, mas, la compañía de Dayane lo aliviaba un poco.

La mano de su esposa siempre estuvo sobre la suya, lo estuvo hasta que el último trazo fue realizado y el sello de Vongola fue puesto.

—Ahora soy tan culpable como tú —Dayane apretaba la mano de Tsuna. Su presión bajó y ahora tenía frío, pero a la vez se sentía mejor que cuando sólo velaba los sueños de Tsuna y fingía no saber de los trabajos que realizaban en esa mansión—. Ahora también seré culpable por esas muertes

—Nunca quise que hicieras algo así

—Y yo siempre quise quitarte un poquito del peso que llevas sobre los hombros, Tsuna

—Nunca podré pagarte esto —posó su quijada en el hombro de Dayane, respiró hondo. Se sentía miserable por tenerla en ese mundo, pero también se sentía dichoso porque su soledad se había ido. Estaba seguro de que su esposa no se iría de su lado a pesar de los horrores que sucedieran bajo su mando.

—Sí puedes —rió bajito mientras posaba su mano por sobre la de Tsuna, la misma que estaba posada sobre su vientre—. Cuida de nuestros tres hijos y todo estará bien —lo dijo con ánimo, olvidándose de lo que acababa de autorizar hace poco

—Lo ha… Espera —su voz tembló—, ¿qué?

—Siempre quise tener una familia enorme —sonreía mientras tomaba el teléfono de Tsuna y marcaba un número que se sabía de memoria

—Da-Dayane

—Ahora, Tsuna —se giraba para mostrar que la llamada se estaba realizando—. Avísale a tu madre. Ella se pondrá muy feliz por su nuevo nieto o nieta.

¿Cuánto le duraría esa felicidad? Tsuna se lo preguntaba cada mañana mientras desayunaba y veía de refilón a su familia pelearse como era normal, a su hija menor, Isabella, ser atendida por Dayane mientras que él mantenía a Taiki entre sus brazos para ayudarlo a comer sin que se manchara demasiado. No sabía, pero rogaba internamente porque nunca acabara

Aunque a muchos les costase aceptar, Dayane fue el nuevo _cielo_ que los unió a todos. Y si lo perdían, sería el detonante de la separación inminente.


	3. Y pasó...

Pasos resonantes entre los pasillos inferiores en donde la enfermería —equipada casi al mismo nivel que un hospital—, se instaló estratégicamente para que evitara daños causados en la parte superior de la mansión. La usaban con frecuencia debido a las misiones numerosas, de modo que no tuvieran el riesgo de que el enemigo intentase un atentado cuando los subordinados de Vongola estuvieran en condiciones vulnerables y en medio de civiles. Actividad por parte de médicos especializados en diferentes áreas que arribaban según la emergencia del caso y enfermeras que mantenían todo en perfecto estado para cuando se necesitara.

Pero en ese día el movimiento no era causado por el arribo de heridos debido a una misión de alto riesgo, sino de algo más particular y mucho más importante, al menos para su líder. 

Jadeos desesperados, temblor en los dedos, sudor que resbalaba por su sien o instaurado en las manos debido a la ansiedad, al miedo. La mirada aguada porque el shock inicial no se había ido y sus emociones florecían sin control. Estaba solo porque salió corriendo del auto apenas llegó a la mansión. Tenía náuseas, incluso parecía alucinar ocasionalmente porque lo que le informaron no podía ser verdad. Se negaba a que fuera verdad.

Se sentía olvidado, desdichado y sólo pudo soltar un par de palabras cuando llegó a la sección indicada.

—¿Por qué?

—Juudaime —una respuesta básica, una mirada culpable, una reverencia que fue la puñalada final—. No pudimos hacer nada —cerró sus ojos y apretó los puños

—Lo sentimos —acompañó Yamamoto en esa muestra de respeto

—No —su voz salió aguda, temblorosa, sus piernas se tensaron, sus hombros bajaron— ¡NO! —Tsuna dejó de mirar a sus dos guardianes, mano derecha e izquierda respectivamente. Respiró hondo, se mordió el labio. Lo negaba. Intentó pasar a esa sala en donde varios hombres y mujeres de batas blancas y mascarillas corrían de un lado al otro, pero no lo dejaron— ¡No puede!

—Tsuna, cálmate —la _lluvia_ intentó proporcionar paz, pero bien sabía que era inútil—. No puedes entrar… Ellos están haciendo su trabajo ahora mismo

—¡DAYANE! —gritó con desespero estirando su mano hacia algo que no lograría alcanzar. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas, maldijo entre dientes, apartó a quienes le impedían avanzar

—¡Juudaime! —lo sujetaba con fuerza junto con Takeshi— ¡Por favor!

—¡A un lado! ¡Quítense! ¡Apártate de mi camino!

—¡Tsuna! —dolía ver a su jefe así— ¡Cálmate!

—¡Dayane!

Esa misma mañana Tsunayoshi se había despedido de su esposa y sus tres hijos porque él tenía una reunión que atender, cosa que no llevaría más de tres horas pero que les juró reduciría a dos. Les dio un beso a cada uno, a los cuatro, incluyendo al pequeño vientre que acunaba a su segundo hijo varón. Les prometió que llegaría al lugar pactado para su salida semanal en cuanto le fuese posible, y que, como pago por no poder estar con ellos desde el inicio, los llevaría a comer cualquier cosa que desearan. Asignó a dos de sus guardianes como guardaespaldas hasta que su pequeña familia cursaran el trayecto habitual hasta un amplio parque en donde se reunirían con Enma, Diana y el pequeño Leo para un picnic.

Pero algo salió mal. Muy mal.

Su intuición no dejó de saltar desde el punto en donde cursaba medio camino hacia la reunión, pero fue convencido para que no dejara eso de lado y cumpliera. Jamás pensó que odiaría tanto las palabras: _«Esto es importante para Vongola. Su familia puede esperar un poco»._

Le dijeron que confiara en sus guardianes, ¿y para qué? Para que en ese momento viera las luces rojas que dictaban que la sala se encontraba en medio de una cirugía, para que las enfermeras no le dejasen pasar a ver a sus dos hijos heridos… para que le dijeran que los atacaron de sorpresa y separaron a los custodios de tal forma que su familia fuera blanco fácil.

¡Para eso!

Malnacidos.

Maldita fuera su decisión. Malditos fueran los que impidieron que mandara al diablo la reunión y volviera con su familia. Maldito fuera el destino. Maldito el documento que firmó. Malditos los enemigos. Maldita la venganza. Maldita la forma tan cobarde que usaron para desmoralizarlo. Maldito él mismo porque no siguió sus instintos… Maldita la hora en que confió en ellos.

—¿Quién fue? —su voz estaba más grave de lo normal, su mirada se ocultaba detrás de la mano que colocó sobre sus ojos— ¡Respondan! —su orden resonó por las paredes y se incrustó en el pecho de los presentes como si fuera un puñal

—Tú sabes quien fue, _dame_ -Tsuna —Sólo había bastado que Tsuna se calmara lo suficiente como para que los reuniera a todos los presentes en esa sala de reuniones, ya presentía aquello

—Ahora —su voz tembló por eso se tomó un par de segundos para respirar hondo y seguir—, quiero que me digan: ¿por qué lo permitieron?

—Juudaime, no hubo oportunidad. La explosión nos alejó del auto, estábamos en medio del camino, los enemigos nos superaban en número. Yamamoto y yo no… —miró a su jefe y su voz se cortó porque al fin la mirada de Tsuna se mostró y reflejó lo dolido y fúrico que estaba—. Yo…

—No hay excusa —fría mirada, rasgada, pupilas casi inexistentes, su ceño fruncido, su rostro marcado por algo que ninguno de los presentes había visto hasta ese momento— ¡No la hay! —golpeó la mesa con su palma izquierda

—Tsuna, nosotros en serio peleamos, pero cuando llegamos al auto el daño estaba hecho —no podían despegar la mirada de la temblorosa mano que los señalaba

—Entonces responde, Takeshi —golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, elevó el rostro, sus ojos adornados por las venas oculares que se marcaban debido a la ira—. ¿Por qué no veo heridas considerables en ustedes?

—Cálmate, Tsunayoshi-kun —Mukuro se sorprendió porque jamás escuchó ese nivel de resentimiento en ese _cielo_

—Mukuro —apretó los dientes— ¡cierra el pico!

—Reconsidera lo que dices. Te arrepentirás después —Reborn miraba a su alumno en una faceta que nunca vio antes, ni cuando discutieron la última vez tras una masacre digna de una mafia pasó por algo así

—¡No me digas que me calme! No me digas que me calle… No hables —ignoró la mueca de Reborn quien aparentaba los veinte años, y siguió—. Quiero saber por qué

—No hay excusa, juudaime

Silencio. Nadie se esperó eso después de que su jefe estallara en furia y palabras cortantes, pero fue así. Un tortuoso silencio en donde vieron a su _cielo_ elevarse, erguirse, acomodarse la corbata, mirarlos con odio desmedido, apretar los dientes, maldecir en susurros y rasgar la mesa con las uñas con tal fuerza que un leve sonido los incomodó.

—Sabemos quiénes son… —Tsuna se mordió el interior de las mejillas con tanta fuerza que saboreó su propia sangre— y los quiero a cada uno de ellos

—Tsuna —intentó protestar Takeshi

—Los quiero en la sala de torturas en el subsuelo dos de la base Este —firmeza en cada sílaba, una orden que no recibiría siquiera una contra

—Juudaime…

—¡Los quiero vivo a todos! —exigió sin dar oportunidad a ese reclamo

—¿Y qué harás con ellos, Vongola?

—¿Eso importa? —los miró de refilón antes de apretar los labios y seguir—. Sólo les estoy dando una orden

—¿Te vengarás de ellos? ¿Asesinarás a los últimos miembros de esa familia escueta y sin chiste? ¿Te ensuciarás las manos en vano? —Reborn bufó molesto— ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?

—Arreglaré su fallo —el castaño los miró a todos, incluso a Reborn— porque el informe dictaba que la familia desapareció por completo… pero no, Hayato dijo que reconoció a dos miembros… Yamamoto lo verificó… y yo les digo a ustedes —esta vez se enfocó en Mukuro y en Hibari quien se mantenía alejado como siempre—, ¿por qué mintieron?

—Estaban muertos —Hibari cruzó sus brazos y enfrentó esa mirada oscurecida por la ira

—¡MENTIRA! —pateó su silla, apretó sus puños— Tengo una esposa en medio de una cirugía, a mi hijo mayor con una herida de bala, a mi pequeña sedada porque no dejaba de gritar debido al shock, a mi último hijo de cinco meses y medio en una incubadora y con menos del cincuenta por ciento de esperanzas de vida —Tsuna respiró hondo para que su voz no se quebrara y el llanto ganara la partida—… eso me basta para saber que ustedes fallaron en la operación

—No te desquites con nosotros, herbívoro… porque sabes que no es nuestra culpa que esos dos se hayan fingido muertos o algo por el estilo

—Eso no me soluciona nada, Kyoya —una lágrima se le escapó porque ni siquiera había asimilado bien los sucesos consecutivos en ese día que aún no se terminaba— ¡Nada!

—Te dará un infarto, Sawada —Ryohei acaba de entrar pues se había quedado ayudando en la sala de los heridos, pero se dio el lujo de matar el ambiente tenso que había en la sala de reuniones—. Cálmate

—Ryohei

—No sé de ella —respondió a sabiendas de lo que el castaño quería—, pero Taiki y Bella están bien… y el más pequeño, aún están adecuándolo en la incubadora

Miradas, palabras, murmullos. Un caos que no detenía el temblor de las manos de su _cielo_ quien parecía querer colapsar en cualquier momento. Tsuna no sólo había estallado en furia e histeria, sino que de cierta forma los encaró a todos echándoles en cara que fueron los culpables de la tragedia que lo sacudía. Nunca esperaron pasar ese día o escuchar esas palabras… mas, no se quejaban porque imaginaban el desastre que era la mente del castaño

—Italia se bañará con la sangre de mis enemigos —Tsuna cerró los ojos al decir eso porque ya no soportaba una mirada más

—Estás tomando decisiones apresuradas

—Es una orden

—Cálmate. Piensa con claridad, Tsuna

—Quiero a mis enemigos dispuestos en dos días… caso contrario lo contaré como un fallo más

—Juudaime, por favor, pare

—De ser así no haré nada, pero perderán la confianza reconstruida en estos últimos años

—Dame-Tsuna

—Es todo por ahora —no los escuchó, no quería hacerlo—. Si me necesitan, estaré en la sala de espera por los resultados de mi esposa

No era fácil cargar con el odio de muchas familias enemigas. No fue fácil aceptar la propuesta de Dayane cuando ella expresó sus intenciones sinceras por ser su compañera de vida. No era fácil lidiar con la culpa que volvía a embargarlo después de esa orden… y por eso, volvió a tomar una decisión apresurada en su vida.

_Duele…_

— _Ni hao,_ Reborn —un saludo sencillo seguido por otros más complejos

—¿Para qué nos has llamado, kora?

—Te ves terrible, senpai

—¿Qué sucedió? —la única mujer que hasta ese momento llegó, miró con interés a Reborn, pero no podía descifrar si lo que veía era furia o culpa, tal vez las dos cosas.

—Necesito su ayuda para hallar a los culpables de la caída de nuestro _cielo_

—¿Qué sucedió?

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y aun así llegaron a la mansión para cumplir un pedido que el propio Reborn expresó. A pesar de que no se llevaban demasiado bien entre ellos, el simple hecho de que el asesino los contactara y que, a más de eso, usara la palabra “cielo”, fue suficiente motivación.

Fueron informados con detalles exactos sobre lo acontecido en ese día y de la pésima forma en que se lo tomó Tsunayoshi; se miraron entre todos porque no pensaron que el muchacho llegara tan lejos. Suspiraron con cansancio porque era una orden del jefe de la mafia líder, además no les haría daño torturar a quienes se atrevieron a dañar a tan bellos niños que brillaban con pureza y dulzura. Cada arcobaleno solía visitar la mansión para ver de lejos el progreso de Vongola, en especial del hijo mayor porque era una lucecita parpadeante, viva imagen de Tsuna, y tenían altas expectativas para que se convirtiera en el siguiente _cielo_ , por eso ese ataque lo tomaron personal.

Con motivación, instrumentos a disposición, información en progreso y disponibilidad de infinidad de recursos, se vieron libres de planificar su búsqueda y captura. Se designó una zona de búsqueda rápida y varios subordinados de Vongola en conjunto con los guardianes —quienes apenas se estaban recuperando del shock que su jefe les ocasionó—, para liderar. Así de rápido y eficiente. Estaban listos para partir a media mañana del siguiente día. Sólo debían esperar el equipo apropiado para la misión de recolección y la información proporcionada por las innumerables cámaras dispuestas en la ciudad.

Tenían unas horas de descanso, sabrían aprovecharlas cada uno a su forma.

—¿Cómo está? —tal vez se guiaba por sus corazonadas, pero a veces acertaban

—Fon-san —Enma salió de la sección de espera hacia un pasillo casi solitario—, bienvenido y… no está bien —suspiró

—Debe ser duro para el joven Tsunayoshi —miró a la puerta cerrada detrás del líder Simon y suspiró. Creyó entender esa mirada rojiza y opaca

—Es demasiado para él. No se lo merece —Enma se limpió un par de lágrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas pues le dolía no haber podido hacer nada por su cuñada ya que se enteró del incidente hasta después de un tiempo cuando él mismo llamó a Dayane para verificar si es que estaban cerca—. Tsuna… está destrozado

—¿Te parece si tomo tu lugar? —con su mano señaló aquella puerta que lo separaba del castaño

—No hace falta, Fon-san —emitió una sonrisa forzada, opacada por la melancolía

—Insisto

—Si usted está aquí sólo significa que empezaron a planear la búsqueda —Enma sonrió sutilmente debido a la eficacia innecesaria— y si Tsuna lo ve, sólo se alterará más y su ansiedad ascenderá a un nivel peligroso. Por eso, le pido no entre allí

—No es bueno que esté solo en estos momentos

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que vea a alguien que no sea de su confianza. Espero me entienda, Fon

—Ya veo —el azabache suspiró profundamente

—Pero si quiere puede acompañarme a ver a los niños, así matamos un poco el tiempo

—¿A dónde fue? —lo miró con comprensión—Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, Enma

—A caminar —dijo encaminándose a la zona en donde sus sobrinos eran atendidos

—Si espero el tiempo suficiente, ¿me lo dirás?

—Si se lo digo… —Enma se mordió el labio inferior mientras analizaba sus opciones— ¿no juzgará a Tsuna-kun y lo cuidará de lejos?

—¿Hablas de que no se lo diga a nadie más?

—Sí

—Trato hecho

—Gracias, Fon-san


	4. Rojo cielo

Enma protegía a su amigo, lo había hecho desde hace demasiado tiempo, era una especie de compensación o deuda saldada porque Tsuna lo ayudó también durante gran parte de su vida. Se debían demasiado el uno al otro y todo conllevaba a ese punto.

El pelirrojo no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo necesitaba Tsuna para cumplir con lo que tenía que hacer, tampoco estaba seguro de si fue buena idea dejarlo ir solo, pero no tenía opción. Ya era tarde como para cambiar las cosas, así que debía esperar; debía… cumplir con su promesa porque Tsuna no merecía más decepciones.

Ni una más o caería cual pajarillo del nido.

No quería más problemas ni contratiempos.

—¿No crees que es hora, Enma-kun? —había estado en silencio admirando cada gesto preocupado del líder Simon, mas, creyó conveniente detener eso

—Sí… —no miró al mayor, se mordió el labio y dejó caer sus hombros en rendición—, entonces… Fon-san… por favor, ayude a mi amigo

Enma no iría junto con el ex arcobaleno de la tormenta, no podía porque levantaría sospechas, además le juró a Tsuna que él tomaría su lugar en espera de alguna noticia positiva de Dayane o sobre sus hijos. Estaba atado por una promesa, pero tenía fe en que confió en la persona indicada. Le dio los detalles a Fon, al menos los que él sabía porque estuvo junto a Tsuna cuando Giannini y Shoichi revelaron la información recolectada de ciertas cámaras en la ciudad. Suspiró con pesadez y nerviosismo cuando vio desaparecer al azabache, pero no pudo hacer más que desearle lo mejor

—Enma —la voz de Diana lo sacó de sus meditaciones y obligó a apartar la vista de ese pasillo

—¿Alguna respuesta?

—No —los ojos de su esposa estaban llorosos, su nariz congestionada y mejillas rojizas—, pero tengo fe en que mi hermanita se recuperará. Ella despertará —sonrió o al menos lo intentó. El corazón de Enma se estrujó porque él al igual que Tsuna sabían que sólo se estaban mintiendo y retrasando lo inevitable

—Vamos —suspiró antes de acercársele, besarle la frente, acariciarle los rubios cabellos—, no dejemos a los niños solos

—Leo está profundamente dormido —su voz rasposa y quebradiza sólo causaba más angustia—. Los médicos me dijeron que Isabella y Taiki no despertarán pronto

—De todas formas, debemos estar con ellos

—¿Tsuna volverá pronto?

—No lo sé —Enma fue sincero—, pero espero que sí

—¿Le diste el suficiente tiempo? —ella al igual que Dayane estaban al tanto de muchas cosas, eran un apoyo silente y sin reproches

—Sí —además el propio Tsuna dio la orden a sus técnicos para que no revelaran la información correcta hasta el siguiente día, él mismo se creó el tiempo que necesitaba, Enma sólo lo alargó un poco más—. Confiemos en él

—No quiero que haga locuras. No merece sufrir más de lo que ya ha sufrido

—Estará bien —sonrió con tristeza. No era capaz de decirle a Diana que Tsuna ya no quería volver atrás.

_Piedras…_

Fon estaba seguro de algo: Tsunayoshi había sido demasiado rápido. No era de sorprenderse puesto que éste se podía desplazar usando sus llamas, pero aun así era increíble que en tan pocas horas se desplazara tan lejos. La mansión estaba aislada de la gran ciudad para evitar daños en la población común, por eso tenía que superar una distancia de al menos diez minutos en auto. Debió salir a pie hasta una distancia considerable y luego empezar con su travesía por medio de un transporte que Enma le facilitó por medio de una llamada. Con ese tiempo y con lo que esperó para obtener la información se reunió alrededor de tres horas, a eso debía sumarle el tiempo de búsqueda. Tendría suerte si lo encontraba antes del amanecer… esperaba que así fuera porque no le daba buena espina la expresión preocupada que Enma tenía cuando le dio la dirección.

No se equivocó. Algo malo pasaba.

Algunas calles estaban vacías debido a la madrugada fría, otras estaban medianamente transitadas debido a los sitios de diversión nocturna. Era la hora perfecta para que delincuentes silentes se desplazaran a las zonas que deseaban sin necesidad de cubrir su identidad. Fon lo sabía, por eso su ansiedad aumentó, lo peor era que no podía contactar con refuerzos, tenía que cumplir con su palabra. Corrió por varios lugares en busca de una pista, de algo que le dijera que el _cielo_ Vongola estaba por allí. Algo lo suficientemente claro como para darle una ruta.

Tal vez no debió pedir algo tan visible, porque el cielo se lo concedió.

Pasaba por una calle un tanto desolada en un barrio no muy decente cuando percibió algo un poco extraño. Un olor metalizado y agrio. No sería raro que algún herido haya caído inconsciente por ahí después de haber sido víctima de la delincuencia que parecía no poder erradicarse por completo, pero más le valía revisar y ayudar si fuese necesario. No encontró nada más que un charco de sangre, fue decepcionante, pero justo cuando estaba por dar la vuelta para seguir, escuchó un sonido opacado por el motor de un auto. Quiso verificar de donde provenía aquello, esperó un poco, agudizo sus sentidos y lo reconoció. Era una gota, pero no cualquiera, era una que alimentaba el pequeño charco que notó en un principio.

Fon suspiró antes de elevar su cabeza para hallar el origen de aquello. Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras, pero le dio también la certeza de que había hallado a su objetivo.

—Tsunayoshi-kun —suspiró resignado porque no podía juzgarlo—, espero estés cerca

Del techo de un edificio de seis pisos colgaba un cuerpo, uno bastante magullado cabía recalcar, de forma que la sangre caía en gotitas constantes. Pero no estaba muerto, sólo estaba colgado por las muñecas a una barra metálica que sobresalía del techo en una distancia perfecta como para que la sangre no cayera en otro lado que no fuera el suelo. Tenía la ropa hecha tiras, quemaduras, moretones y cortaduras, estaba vendado y amordazado. Fon supo que fue la víctima de Tsunayoshi porque ese rostro era parecido al que se mostraba en los documentos que Reborn les facilitó, mas, no podía decir que sería el primer o el último cuerpo que hallara.

Tsuna se estaba tomando la venganza por mano propia. Estaba claro.

Fon corrió por algunas calles intentando buscar a Tsunayoshi usando sólo sus ojos, mas, lo que encontraba únicamente eran cuerpos. Tres para ser exactos, todos con los mimos patrones: colgados de la misma forma que el primero en edificios de considerables alturas propicios como para que los adornos humanos fueran claramente vistos al amanecer cuando el sol permitiera que los colores brillaran, amordazados, vendados, heridos casi hasta la muerte, inconscientes. Tsuna se tomó en serio las palabras que usó _: «quiero que Italia se bañe con la sangre de mis enemigos»._ Sinceramente Fon no creyó que llegaría tan lejos.

Pero prometió no entrometerse, así que dejó a cada enemigo tal y como lo encontró.

Su reloj dictaba ya las cinco de la mañana cuando la agitación le empezó a pasar factura y gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus cienes cuando escaló un edificio casi en el centro de la ciudad para tener mejor visión. Estaba agitado, pero hasta ahora no había visto nada más que al enemigo en forma de trofeos de guerra. Tsuna no dejaba rastro, ni siquiera evidencia que lo inculpara, al menos no para quien desconociera las técnicas del muchacho y sus consecuencias. Aunque había que admitir que las quemaduras en torturas eran comunes, por lo que no serían evidencia directa que inculpara al castaño. Eso era ya un leve alivio.

Tardó unos diez minutos más en localizar al castaño y acercarse sin que éste se le escapara.

Se desplazó con extrema calma, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo, pero sin intención de discutir. Se acercó hacia donde la figura adulta se perfilaba con la luz de un anuncio parcialmente encendido, sintió pena al notar claramente la soledad que desprendía el décimo cielo. Respiró hondo para recuperar el aliento, ni siquiera escondió su presencia, y al estar tan solo a cinco metros lo escuchó

—¿Enma te envió? —aun le daba la espalda

—Tu amigo estaba demasiado preocupado —respondió sin dudarlo usando su tono sereno

—Lo sé —Tsuna no miraba a Fon, se mantenía fijo en alguna cosa lejana

—¿Ya terminaste con lo tenías que hacer?

—Sí —silencio extendido por algunos segundos

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —ofreció con calma

—Fueron doce —el castaño arrojó algo que golpeó el límite de esa terraza y causó un leve ruido metálico, una piedra tal vez

—Tsunayoshi-kun… has atrapado a todos, ¿no crees que ya es hora de volver a casa? —Fon estaba intentando evaluar cuán dañado estaba el muchachito

—No —dejó que el recién llegado se acercara aun más, le permitió estar a su lado, pero no dejó de mirar al infinito

—Ha sido duro, lo entiendo… pero debemos regresar —no se sorprendió al notar lo perdido emocionalmente que Tsuna estaba

—No puedo regresar

—No digas eso

—Llevo en mis manos la sangre de mis enemigos —elevó una de ellas para verla durante unos segundos, pero de nuevo volvió su mirada hacia al frente—, y soy el causante de que sus vidas ya se estén extinguiendo… ¿Cómo podría regresar ahora?

—Actuaste por impulso. Ellos lo entenderán —notó la culpa en la voz monótona de Tsuna.

—Ellos no me importan —elevó su mano derecha que hasta ahora estaba escondida, estaba enguantada y en ella se mostraba un arma ajustada con un silenciador

—Te refieres a tus guardianes y a Reborn, ¿verdad? —no se inmutó, estaba plenamente confiado en que Tsuna no lo atacaría

—Sí —apuntó hacia al frente sin vacilar y apretó el gatillo

—¿A qué le has dado? —Fon no intentó captar el destino de la bala, sólo se quedó ahí, analizando el rostro y expresiones de Tsuna

—Al que le disparó a Dayane —respondió sin duda mientras dejaba caer su brazo y el arma. El ruido del metal al tocar el suelo fue lo único que se escuchó por un instante—. Ya está hecho

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se delataron entre sí cuando sucumbieron ante el pánico de tenerme en medio de su festejo por la victoria —arrugó levemente el ceño, pero nuevamente volvió a su expresión neutral

—Mientras te buscaba vi a los once restantes. Cubriste un amplio terreno, Tsunayoshi-kun

—Tuve muchas horas disponibles, aunque me costó un poco —de nuevo los invadió el silencio y el frío de esa madrugada

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No —Tsuna dejó que por su rostro se resbalara una lágrima, pero su voz no tembló— y es por eso que no regresaré

—¿Puedo hacer algo para convencerte?

—No —otra lágrima

—¿Puedo intentarlo?

—Puede, pero seguiré negándome, Fon-san

—¿Puedo empezar por quitar de tu rostro la sangre del enemigo? —el azabache se inclinó levemente ante el castaño que no movía su rostro y lo mantenía fijo en dirección de su enemigo ya muerto—. Tomaré tu silencio como un sí

Sacó un pañuelo blanco y con delicadeza repasó la mejilla más afectada y rojiza. De inmediato la blanca tela se tornó de un carmín oscuro que se entremezclaba con las lágrimas constantes de aquel muchacho.

No sabía qué más hacer por el momento.


	5. Duele...

Lo limpió por fuera, pero no podía hacer nada en el interior del chico.

Por primera vez en años sintió impotencia.

Fon sentía un dolor en el inicio de su estómago causado por tan penosa visión. Tsuna tenía los ojos fijos en algo lejano, de ellos brotaban abundantes lágrimas, pero su expresión facial estaba serena como si fuera tan sólo un muñequito hueco. No sollozaba, no se quejaba, su voz era monótona, las manchas de sangre que bañaban su cuerpo eran numerosas, sus manos ya desnudas mostraban daños debido al uso del arma que no estaba acostumbrado a manipular, el traje estaba mojado en ciertas zonas, el cabello mantenía mechones rojos aún en evidencia de que acabó con sus enemigos y que en la mañana toda Italia se horrorizaría por la visión de doce cuerpos colgando en edificios alejados entre sí.

Italia se bañó en sangre.

No.

Tsunayoshi se bañó en sangre.

Era lamentable, lo peor era que el shock en el jefe de Vongola parecía ser más grande de lo que se podía ver. No sólo estaba fuera de sí, sino que estaba frío, sin vida en esa mirada, parecía que algo dentro de él se había quebrado o que algo ya estaba quebrado se terminó por quedar en pedazos minúsculos.

—Vamos a casa, Tsunayoshi

—No

—Insisto

—Debo hacer algo más antes

Fon vio al castaño levantarse lentamente mientras apreciaba en el horizonte unas tenues muestras de que el sol quería aparecer, pero para eso faltaba mucho aún. Se quedó en su lugar, permitiéndole al castaño tener su espacio, lo vigiló sin hacer nada raro que lo alterara. Escuchó leves susurros, pero no entendió nada. Él también cerró sus ojos para mentalizarse, para planear las palabras a usar, para eliminar esa sensación de acidez en su estómago o el dolor en su pecho.

No quería creer que el mismo joven radiante que conoció años atrás, se había vuelto aquella figura de cerámica con diversas grietas y ojos perdidos en la nada. No quería aceptar que la mafia fue lo suficientemente dura como marchitar aquella ingenua existencia. _«Pobre muchacho»_ pensaba, sin embargo, se equivocaba en algo… Tsuna ya no era un muchacho, era un hombre hecho y derecho, con treinta años sobre sus hombros… era gracioso que se viera tan joven como Fon que apenas aparentaba los veinte ya que después de ser liberado de aquella maldición que lo mantenía en una figura infantil, debió crecer como cualquier persona normal haría. Tal vez era la herencia de la madre del castaño la que lo dotaba de longevidad pues Nana aparentaba juventud a pesar de que ya era una abuelita encantada con sus nietos.

Se distrajo demasiado tiempo. Cuando volvió en sí, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Tsunayoshi-kun —se adelantó dos pasos, pero se quedó quieto cuando el castaño empezó a caminar por el borde de ese edificio en especial

—Sabe lo que planeo hacer, ¿verdad? —Tsuna se detuvo en un borde agradable, debajo estaba la calle, algunos autos estacionados, un par de letreros que sobresalían y la visión de personas que parecían solamente hormigas sobre el asfalto

—Espera. Sé que ha sido duro, pero… lo que estás viendo no debería ser tu siguiente objetivo —el azabache dio dos pasos más, silentes, cautelosos

—Me gusta mucho este edificio —opinó mientras medía la altura, pero no podía dar un valor exacto, sólo sabía que eran veinte pisos de un hotel de cinco estrellas. Estaba bien ubicado

—¿Ya lo tenías elegido? —seguía acercándose, pero sentía que no estaba haciendo un progreso evidente y Tsuna ya se había detenido sobre el borde de esa terraza

—Sí

—¿No pensabas volver?

—Estaba claro que no

—¿Por qué tomaste una decisión como esta? —sentía ansiedad, pero se obligó a calmarse y no apresurar sus acciones.

—Porque no puedo más —lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas teñidas de oscura suciedad y sangre propia y ajena, la que no pudo ser limpiada ni por el pañuelo de Fon

—¿Has pensado en los demás?

—Sí —Tsuna suspiraba antes de tragar con dificultad porque el nudo en su garganta a causa del llanto le impedía hacerlo normalmente— y eso sólo logra acrecentar este deseo

—No lo hagas, Tsunayoshi-kun —suplicó Fon

—Lo siento… pero diga lo que diga, no quiero dar marcha atrás —el castaño sólo veía el asfalto, nada más que eso

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? —apresuró un poco sus pasos—. Mejor dicho, ¿sabes por quién?

—No me diga más —cerró sus ojos para dejar brotar las lágrimas acumuladas

—Ella te llamaba entre lágrimas

—¿Despertó? —elevó su mirada esperanzada, suplicante, dolida. Giró su cuerpo para enfrentar la mirada de Fon

—No me refiero a ella —apretó los labios porque sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver tanta angustia en esa mirada achocolatada—. Me refiero a tu hija

—¿Cómo está ella? —sus labios temblaron

—Necesita a su padre —Fon estiró su mano y dio dos pasos para acercarse—. Vamos, Tsunayoshi-kun… Regresemos a casa

—No más… Ya no puedo —retrocedió hasta que el borde de aquella terraza se sentía en la parte posterior de su zapato— Jamás podré verlos de nuevo… No puedo siquiera acercarme si estoy manchado de este rojo pútrido —elevó sus manos un momento, veía la sangre en ellas, era su mente jugando con él

—Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿quién más podría cuidar de tus hijos si no eres tú mismo?

—Tú lo harás —sonrió con una melancolía que partiría la cordura de quien sea— es mi último deseo

—¡Espera! —ya no podía ser prudente, se acercó con rapidez

—No lo haré —su voz tembló, pero pudo formar una pequeña sonrisa. Dio un paso hacia atrás. 

Libertad. Brisa. Paz.

Nadie podría juzgarlo, no deberían porque no sabían por lo que tuvo que pasar hasta ese momento. Cerró sus ojos antes de dejar a su peso guiarlo a una caída rápida. Dejó que la gravedad lo afectara y cayó hacia atrás. Sonrió en el último instante en que vio al ex arcobaleno de la tormenta, se despidió con ese sencillo gesto.

Mentiría si dijera que todo fue improvisado. No lo fue. Él lo planeó desde hace muchos años como una ruta fácil y directa que lo alejaría del dolor que se acrecentaba en su pecho. Cuando la soledad lo envolvía como un manto, cuando su vida poco le importaba, cuando cada amigo cercano se había alejado de él porque los hirió, incluso después de que superó ese problema volvía a ese sitio, se quedaba en esa terraza, miraba al suelo, sentía el vértigo, sonreía porque claramente sabía que dejarse caer desde ese lugar le proporcionaría una muerte rápida.

Suicida.

Cobarde.

Imbécil.

Muchos insultos dados por voces conocidas y desconocidas.

¿Y qué sabían ellos?

Tsuna llevaba la mayor parte de su vida luchando continuamente contra las miradas ajenas que no lo veían como un igual sino más como un estorbo e inútil. A veces creía que ese lado perdedor, patético, jamás se alejó de él, lo certificaba cada vez que algo salía mal, la vida se lo restregaba en la cara continuamente. Tal vez no tenía los problemas graves que otros enfrentaban; tal vez exageraba con respecto a su situación, pero, ¿qué más daba? Era su vida, él podía ver qué tan mal la estaba pasando.

Él decidió ya no luchar, ya no seguir, dejar todo en manos de alguien que fuese capaz. Por eso se lanzó al abismo, porque estaba seguro de que en ese mundo ya no era útil; ya nadie lo necesitaba; ya nadie debería necesitarlo porque sólo seguiría cometiendo errores que no beneficiarían a nadie y dañaría a muchos.

—¡Tsunayoshi!

Abrió momentáneamente sus ojos al escuchar esa voz llena de pánico. Estaba un poco desorientado pues el viento lo golpeaba desde la nuca y sus cabellos se mecían en torno a sus ojos, pero logró hallar el origen de ese ruido. Fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. Caía inevitablemente, era el plan, pero no pensó que aquel hombre se lanzaría junto con él. Por primera vez vio como la expresión serena de Fon cambiaba por una mueca de terror mientras estiraba su mano e intentaba alcanzarlo. Amabilidad que no necesitaba en ese momento en donde deseaba estar solo

Debería volver a cerrar los ojos y ceder ante un descanso eterno.

Pero no pudo.

Su consciencia se lo impedía.

Tsuna forzó a su cuerpo a girarse y apreció que tal vez sólo cinco pisos lo separaban del suelo. Si estuviera cayendo solo, sería fácil ignorar el vértigo y el leve temor a la muerte, pero no era así. Escuchó su nombre una vez más y eso lo motivó a despertar de su leve letargo. Activó sus llamas y se dio impulso hasta elevarse a la altura del azabache a quien tomó de la muñeca y lo atrajo hasta su propio cuerpo. A tan solo diez metros del suelo logró soltar una gran cantidad de llamas de su mano derecha para frenar la velocidad de la caída y con rapidez tomar otra ruta.

Dolió. Sus músculos tensos se movieron por sí solos de forma que se acalambraron.

Mas, no midió bien la distancia, se impulsó más de lo debido aun sosteniendo a aquel asiático con fuerza para que no cayera. Traspasó la calle principal que daba a la entrada del hotel y se ubicó por encima de una fuente adornada por la estatua de una mujer que mantenía sus manos estiradas y de las cuales brotaba agua cristalina. Quiso evitar la estatua, pero no pudo, su cuerpo la golpeó de lleno y con él se llevó a Fon quien apenas pudo cubrirse el rostro para aminorar el daño del golpe. Fue un caos momentáneo, golpes duros, y una caída que generó una onda en el agua que reposaba en la parte inferior de la fuente

Tsuna vio sangre que se esparcía con rapidez en ese líquido transparente iluminado por luces amarillas, era como si hubiese usado un colorante. Manoteó un par de veces, pero entonces consideró que no sería malo dejarse caer al fondo de la fuente y admirar las distorsionadas imágenes manchadas de rojo mientras se quedaba sin aire. Dejó de intentar ascender para tomar aire, soltó las burbujas que se mantenían en su boca y tosió de modo que tragó un poco de agua. Ardía, seguramente por algo como cloro usado para mantener limpia el agua o algo así. No sabía, pero estaba bien, ¿o no?

No lo estaba. En el fondo lo sabía. Pero no quería aceptarlo.

—Tsuna —Fon apenas había podido sacar la cabeza fuera del agua, pero no revisó sus daños físicos, sino que se giró frenéticamente intentando hallar al castaño—. Tsunayoshi —La fuente era amplia, mas no profunda, así que la caída en el sector pudo ser fatal si es que se llegaba a golpear las baldosas del fondo— ¡Tsuna! —se desesperó al no verlo, así que se levantó para buscarlo

Con la ropa totalmente empapada que le impedía moverse bien, el agua que le llegaba a la cintura, el dolor en sus brazos, siguió buscando. Su corazón latía a mil, sus ojos ardían un poco, sentía un leve sabor a sangre en su lengua. Pero tenía otras prioridades. Fon vio a lo lejos una mancha rojiza que poco a poco se desvanecía y sin dudarlo se lanzó hasta allí. Metió las manos con desesperación y tiró del cuerpo que yacía en el fondo. Al tenerlo fuera le golpeó las mejillas pálidas, vio con horror como la sangre escurría de alguna zona de la cabeza, pero… tosía. En cuanto le dio el tercer golpecito en la mejilla, el castaño empezó a toser sin parar.

Aliviado, sólo pudo tomar al castaño en brazos y llevarlo al borde de la fuente para mantenerlo lejos del agua hasta que escupiera toda lo que había tragado mientras él le palmeaba la espalda para ayudar al proceso. Fon también respiraba dificultosamente, pero esbozó una sonrisa aliviada porque Tsunayoshi estaba respirando y no parecía tener heridas demasiado graves.

Aun temblaba un poco debido a que la adrenalina le recorría desde que saltó del edificio para intentar parar el salto del castaño. Debía admitir que nunca había estado así de asustado al ver a alguien lanzarse de un edificio tan alto, realmente, era la primera vez que frustraba un intento de suicidio. No lo había pensado mucho cuando saltó, y sólo en ese punto cuando estaba ya en el suelo y pudo elevar su cabeza para ver hacia la terraza de ese edificio, se dio cuenta de la locura que acababa de cometer.

No eran inmortales, pudieron morir de verdad.

—Tsunayoshi-kun… ¿estás bien? —jadeaba

—No debió saltar —aún tosía y carraspeaba la garganta para eliminar el ardor

—No debí, pero quise hacerlo —Fon se apartó el cabello del rostro

—¿Por qué? —se mantenía en el borde de la fuente mirando al suelo mojado por el agua que chorreaba de sus mangas y cabello… su sangre también se combinaba con eso

—No te iba a dejar morir así —soltó un suspiro aliviado—. Ahora vamos… tenemos que revisar esa herida en tu cabeza

—Déjelo así —Tsuna hablaba sin ganas, tampoco hacía un esfuerzo por moverse

—No puedo —Fon se levantó y salió de la fuente dando gracias al cielo que eran casi las seis de la mañana y no había personas circulando por ahí—. Vamos, te llevaré a la mansión

—Fon-san —sintió como sus brazos eran tirados para que se levantara

—Dime —no iba a regañarlo por esa estupidez, en ese momento sólo quería llevárselo de ahí

—No se lo cuente a nadie —su voz era apenas un susurro suplicante

—No lo haré —sonrió antes de pasar el brazo del castaño por su cuello y ayudarlo a caminar— pero a cambio de eso… debes platicar conmigo

—No quiero hablar —mantenía su cabeza agachada, sus piernas apenas si se movían con torpeza, estaba mareado

—Cuando estés mejor, cuando todo esto pase… me dirás por qué quisiste acabar con tu vida

—La respuesta a eso es simple —Tsuna no lo miró, sólo siguió dando pasos temblorosos—. No quiero volver a casa

—Tienes muchas personas que te esperan —Fon aun no entendía por qué llegaron a ese punto, quería saber.

—No es así —Tsuna soltó un leve gemido adolorido antes de sostener su costilla izquierda—. Ellos no me esperan

—Lo hacen… al igual que Dayane y tus hijos

—No los mencione… por favor —apretó los labios y sus párpados. De nuevo quiso empezar a llorar

—Están esperando por ti —susurró

—Es mi culpa —el castaño soltó una risita suave antes de morderse el labio inferior—. No podré volver a verlos a la cara

—Tsunayoshi-kun… puedes enmendar los errores que has cometido

—Tal vez… pero de mis manos no me quitaré la sangre que he derramado hoy

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque me han quitado la poca estabilidad que me mantenía firme… porque quise vengarme… porque antes de irme quería quitarle los obstáculos a mi familia —no dudaba, pero se detenía para ahogar un sollozo

—No hables más, Tsunayoshi-kun… —Fon acarició la espalda de Tsuna para reconfortarlo un poquito—. Ahora deja que te lleva a casa

Logró hallar el transporte que el propio Enma le facilitó cuando abandonó la mansión Vongola. Con cuidado posó a Tsunayoshi en el asiento posterior e intentó cubrirlo con una frazada que le consiguieron, pero estaban completamente empapados así que no era de mucha ayuda.

Fon no dijo absolutamente nada, tampoco dio detalles a los guardianes Simon que estaban dentro del auto, respetó el silencio que Tsuna pidió. Pero era difícil ignorar la mirada vacía que el cielo de Vongola tenía.

¿Qué había pasado para que ese brillo se perdiera? Pero más importante que eso: ¿Qué podría hacer para que brillara de nuevo? No lo sabía, tampoco debía inmiscuirse demasiado puesto que no pertenecía a esa familia, mas, estaba seguro de que lo haría. Después de todo, estar juntos al borde de la muerte los había unido de alguna extraña forma

_Silencio…_

—¡Juudaime! —el auto de los Simon que ingresó y el informe de los guardias alertó a ciertos miembros de la mansión

—¡Tsuna-kun, estás helado!

—Llévenlo a la enfermería de inmediato. Fon también deberías ir

—Estoy bien, Reborn… sólo necesitaría que me prestasen ropa seca

Fon no dio detalles. No necesitó darlos porque antes de que Tsuna fuera trasladado a la enfermería exigió que no preguntaran nada, porque iba a dar detalles en cuanto le fuese posible. El castaño seguía actuando como un jefe, siendo prudente, serio, natural. Tal vez con los años aprendió a tomar su papel tan eficazmente que era automático. 

Se trataron las heridas pertinentes y se intentó recomponer la temperatura de ambos hombres antes de que pasaran a la hipotermia. Se les permitió quedarse en la enfermería y descansar un rato para después informar los acontecimientos suscitados en las últimas horas en las que el jefe estuvo ausente. El azabache miraba al castaño con disimulo, lo hizo hasta que todo estuvo en su orden “correcto”.

Se murmuraron muchas cosas mientras esperaban a que el jefe se pronunciara, pero todo concluyó en un silencio abrumador cuando todos los presentes apreciaban las noticias de la mañana donde imágenes censuradas detallaban la masacre dada: doce personas aun sin identificación que colgaban de varios edificios y causó el terror en toda Italia; doce cuerpos con símbolos de tortura y que los reportaron llamaron: una advertencia por parte de una red delincuencial. Pero que en realidad era otra cosa.

—¿Fuiste tú, _dame_ -Tsuna? —Reborn rompió el silencio después de apagar las pantallas en donde se reproducía la grabación de los noticieros de ese país.

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia —sostenía su cabeza porque le punzaba las cienes, cerraba sus ojos momentáneamente mientras respiraba tan hondo como le fuese posible. Las vendas que rodeaban su herida le estorbaban

—¿Por qué, juudaime? —muchos no podían asimilarlo todavía

—Tsuna, diste la orden y nosotros la íbamos a cumplir —Takeshi fruncía el ceño, pero su mirada parecía llena de culpa—. No debías hacer eso

—Aunque hay que admitir que el Vongola tiene estilo, kufufu

—¡Cállate, al extremo!

—Concuerdo con Takeshi. Juudaime, usted no debió ensuciarse las manos, sino que debió dejarnos ese trabajo a nosotros.

—¿No les he torturado lo suficiente? —Tsuna no los miraba, mantenía su cabeza agachada, pero elevó su voz para imponer su puesto como jefe— ¿No les he obligado a mancharse las manos lo suficiente como para que me odien?

—Sawada, sabes que eso no es así —Ryohei cruzaba los brazos para disimular su malestar

—No me mientan —al fin elevó su mirada para revelar lo perdido y vacío que estaba—, porque puedo sentir su resentimiento latente —su tono opaco y recriminatorio hizo eco en la sala, poco le importara que los antiguos arcobalenos estuvieran presentes y nada tuvieran que ver en los problemas de su familia.

—Boss, no…

—¡Basta! —Tsuna hizo una mueca adolorida y apretó las vendas de su cabeza—. No quiero hablar más. Ya saben lo sucedido —pero los labios de muchos se separaron para protestar y los detuvo de inmediato—. Y en cuanto a mis heridas… Fon intentó detenerme en mi última tortura, quise negarme y terminó en esto

—Así es —el azabache asintió para confinar la mentira. No quería presionar al castaño, aunque claro, debía hablar con él después porque no podía ser que el _cielo_ estuviera tan lleno de esos pensamientos nada aceptables y mintiera con tanta facilidad que hasta él mismo se la creyó por un momento

—Ahora —Tsunayoshi se levantó negando la ayuda de Hayato con un ligero movimiento de su mano—, quiero estar a solas. Cancelen mi itinerario para esta semana, manden al demonio a todo aquel que quiera saber de mí, de mis hijos o de mi esposa… excepto por Fon, Enma, Diana o mis padres… Y no interrumpan mi espera

—Deberías descansar, Tsunayoshi-kun —Fon se acercó y, ante la sorpresa de todos, Tsuna no negó el toque, por el contrario, se sostuvo del azabache para poder caminar fuera de esa sala

—No hasta saber qué pasó con mi familia —miró a Enma quien abría la puerta y le ofrecía guiar su camino. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él, disculparse y agradecerle.

Sólo había pasado un día y un poco más, pero su vida estaba por completo destrozada. Eso lo comprobó cuando a media tarde le informaron que su hijo menor no soportó la situación y pereció. Además, que su esposa permanecería en cuidados intensivos por tiempo indefinido. Tsuna no dijo nada mientras recibía las noticias, se limitó a mirar al vacío y dejar el tiempo pasar. Fon se mantuvo junto al castaño por pedido de Enma quien debió regresar a su mansión durante unas horas, en silencio porque sabía que no era prudente inmiscuirse en un dolor que él desconocía

—No dejen que mis hijos despierten —Tsuna dijo eso cuando los médicos informaron que volverían a sus labores pues se había instaurado un silencio de quince minutos—. Aun no

—Como ordene

—Permitan a Diana y a Enma ver a Dayane. Trasladen su cama a una sección sólo para ella

—Sí

—Taiki e Isabella dormirán en el mismo cuarto.

—Así será

—Preparen —Tsuna dudó— la cremación de los restos de… mi pequeño Ángelo

—Tsuna —susurró Fon antes de acariciarle el hombro como muestra de apoyo

—Quedan vetadas las entradas a esta sección —frunció levemente el ceño, pero no apartó el toque— trasladen lo necesario para una enfermería en la mansión porque no quiero que ellos entren aquí

—¿Existen excepciones?

—Diana, Leo, Fon, Enma, Iemitsu, Nana… Alex —se detuvo y abrió los ojos— perdón… ignoren lo último —No estaba bien, su mente no estaba bien, nada en su vida lo estaba.

—Nos encargaremos de todo —reverenció el médico en jefe—. No olvide tomar sus medicamentos y llamarnos si no se siente bien.

—Sólo requiero de silencio… y tiempo —masculló Tsuna antes de cederles la autorización para retirarse

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —añadió Fon cuando estuvieron solos

—No

De nuevo el silencio, pero en esa ocasión Fon hizo algo más. Rodeó al castaño con sus brazos y le cedió un cálido abrazo. No sabía qué más hacer. Sólo se prestó a escuchar los sollozos bajitos de lo que alguna vez fue el más brillante cielo de Vongola


	6. Verdad Parcial

No quería enfrentar la realidad, no estaba listo y tal vez jamás lo estaría. Pero no podía simplemente extender indefinidamente el momento en el que tendría que enfrentar a sus hijos… pero al menos podía esperar un poco más

Fon había estado a su lado tras la dura noticia que recibió, Tsuna incluso se quedó dormido aun entre sollozos sintiéndose protegido entre aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban y las caricias sutiles en su espalda. Tal vez después se disculparía por su patética forma de actuar, pero en ese momento lo que más necesitaba era alguien que lo consolara tal y como el azabache hizo.

El ex arcobaleno de la tormenta se había ocupado de él, incluso lo había recostado en una de las camillas a disposición en la enfermería y había velado sus sueños hasta que Enma regresó. Tsuna no había dormido más de tres horas debido a las pesadillas que pudieron más que el cansancio, despertó agitado para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos que tenían muchas interrogantes pero que respetaron el silencio que se formó. Un silencio tan doloroso como cualquier herida física.

No hubo palabras después de eso, sólo abrazos, sonrisas melancólicas, apoyo silente y… nada más.

Tsuna necesitaba tiempo, compañía y agua. Ni siquiera quería comer, lo devolvía todo cuando llegaba a su estómago, apenas si consumía un par de galletas desabridas para que las medicinas permanecieran en su cuerpo y no dañaran su estómago. Así fueron los dos siguientes días en donde no salió del subsuelo. El cuerpo de Tsuna recién estaba asimilando el shock y según los médicos esos síntomas desaparecerían en unos días.

La mente a veces era el mayor enemigo de una persona y para eso no había una cura exacta, pero siempre habría alguien que podría menguar el problema. 

—Mi niño —fueron las palabras de una llorosa Nana que ingresó a la tercera mañana después del calvario.

—Mamá —fue el susurro del castaño antes de aferrarse a la cintura de su madre como si aún fuera un niño pequeño en busca de protección—. Mamá —sus sollozos se hicieron presentes al igual que las caricias cálidas de una madre comprensiva

—Todo estará bien —mentía, ella estaba consciente de eso, pero no sabía qué más hacer o decir porque los sollozos ahogados de su hijo mostraban cuán devastado estaba. Como madre desearía borrar ese dolor, pero no podía

—Les fallé —apenas y podía respirar a causa de sus lágrimas y gimoteos, pero reunió el suficiente aire como para decir aquello que lo estaba atormentando

—No lo hiciste —Nana besó los cabellos de su hijo y soltó sus propias lágrimas—. Todos saben que siempre has hecho todo lo posible por cuidarlos

—Pe… pero —sus labios temblaban, el escozor en sus ojos no se detenía

—A veces las cosas no se pueden controlar, los desastres llegan de improvisto y sin aviso

—Pero… —Tsuna quiso decirle que él causó todo eso, pero su madre no se merecía saber que su único hijo tenía sobre sus hombros centenas de vidas ya extintas

—Me contaron que… —la castaña sorbió su nariz antes de acariciar la espalda de su querido Tsu-kun—… que ella defendió… defendió a sus hijos… en el ataque

—Lo sé —gimoteó apretando sus párpados

—Entonces siéntete orgulloso por la valentía de Dayane

—Ángelo —susurró con la voz rota y su cuerpo temblando. Le dolía demasiado saber que su pequeño rubiecito abandonó la tierra sin que él siquiera pudiera arrullarlo entre sus brazos para que durmiera eternamente

—Lo sé —murmuró aguantando un sollozo—. Un ángel se nos ha ido… pero no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo

—Soy… un pésimo padre —apretó su agarre

—No lo eres, Tsu-kun —deslizó sus dedos por las hebras castañas de su niño e intentó peinarlas

—Ni siquiera —tragó con dificultad— Ni siquiera tengo el valor… para despertarlos —suspiró profundamente para ahogar un hipido.

—Está bien —elevó ese rostro demacrado por el insomnio y el llanto, besó esas mejillas tras limpiar cada pequeña lágrima—. Mamá te ayudará a reunir el valor necesario

—Perdón —sostuvo aquellas manos entre las suyas y suspiró

—No has hecho nada malo —lo abrazó con fuerza—. Nada —se aferró a su, por siempre, pequeño hijo

Pero era mentira. Tsuna había hecho decenas de cosas _malas,_ y aunque fueran en pro del bienestar de miles, no dejaban de ser cosas _malas_.

Nana sabía que su hijo tenía un cargo importante en un círculo social riesgoso, seguramente Iemitsu le contó otra de esas estúpidas historias para justificarlo, pero Tsuna presentía que su madre ya sospechaba de qué trataba en realidad todo eso. Sin embargo, él jamás tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad porque no quería preocuparla, mas, su madre siempre acudía cuando él lo necesitaba. Era irónico que Tsuna haya llegado a comprender por qué su padre siempre decía mentira tras otra para justificar sus prolongados viajes y su ausencia en el hogar

Maldita la mafia que manchaba a quienes estuvieran enlazada con ella de una u otra forma.

Tsuna había hablado con Enma durante horas cuando al fin podía hacerlo sin derramar lágrimas, cuando al fin podía permanecer en calma. Le contó todo con detalle porque necesitaba sacarse, aunque sea un poco de ese peso que cargaba. Enma lo escuchó en silencio, sin juzgarlo porque mal o bien él también había hecho cosas parecidas debido a su posición como jefe de su familia mafiosa. Eran dos personas destinadas a mancharse de sangre ajena, no había nadie mejor para entenderse que entre sí.

Hubo disculpas, promesas, suspiros y al final una amistad que volvía a fortalecerse en base a desastres que superaban juntos.

Diana siempre estaba cerca de Enma, Tsuna la veía cada vez que sus pasos lo llevaban hasta el cuarto que ocupaba Dayane; hablaron de muchas cosas, se disculparon por otras más, se animaron y acompañaron en esa espera que ya casi no tenía esperanzas. Eran familia de alguna u otra forma así que actuaron como una: ayudándose y sin juzgarse.

Fon fue una compañía importante también, no sólo porque Tsuna lo veía como su nueva pequeña cuerda de salvamento, sino porque solía decir lo preciso en el momento en que Tsuna lo necesitaba. Sin preguntas profundas, compañía agradable, aura pacífica, era perfecto para esos momentos. Además, Fon tampoco parecía dispuesto a dejarlo solo

Hasta Iemitsu llegó con unas horas de diferencia con Nana, lo hizo para acompañar a su heredero y cumplir funciones que por años mantuvo olvidadas. A Tsuna no le sorprendió que llegara con la noticia de su renuncia definitiva a la CEDEF, lo vio venir desde hace tiempo porque Iemitsu solía decir que quería tiempo para compartir con su familia. Al menos lo estaba intentando. Tarde, pero lo hacía.

_Hora…_

Dos enormes ventanas de cristal daban la vista a una sola habitación cuando las persianas se abrían. Tsuna estaba parado enfrente de una de ellas, mirando a sus dos hijos que reposaban en las camillas, esperando algo desconocido. Enma se había ido a su casa hace un par de horas, dejando al castaño sumido en su silencio melancólico. Nana e Iemitsu se hallaban descansando en su habitación, aunque Tsuna presentía que su madre hacía más que sólo ver cómo estaban las cosas en la mansión. El resto de la familia no había dicho absolutamente nada y, cumpliendo con el pedido de su jefe, se limitaron a realizar sus funciones y ni siquiera pensar en poner un pie en el hospital subterráneo.

Desde el día de aquella masacre en Italia las misiones asignadas a los guardianes se habían cancelado porque nadie quería irse sin saber de su jefe y las visitas repentinas de los ex arcobalenos se mantenían. Todos estaban preocupados por el bienestar del cielo de Vongola. La misma Vongola estaba en un estado de espera e incertidumbre.

Sólo una persona perteneciente a ese negro círculo social no sufría de la angustiosa ignorancia, y era quien ocupaba la otra ventana que daba a la habitación de los dos Sawada menores.

—¿Cómo que ella lo envió, Fon-san? —habían pasado mucho tiempo en silencio, pero fue Tsuna quien quiso hablar de aquello que su mente trataba de entender desde hace días.

—Vine a verla junto con Enma —explicó mientras veía como la pequeña castaña se removía en su cama— ella lloraba entre sueños y te llamaba

—Isabella siempre ha dependido de mí —Tsuna deslizó sus dedos por el cristal y soltó un suspiro—. Ella… debió haber estado muy asustada

—Ella tal vez sentía que tú estabas en problemas

—Puede ser —no sonreía, ni siquiera intentaba hacerlo— después de todo… heredará la súper intuición de la familia

—Taiki también la heredará y seguramente será un buen líder a futuro —Fon lo miraba con cariño, comprendiendo la situación por la que el castaño pasaba

—No —suspiró profundamente—. No lo será —apretó los puños

—¿Por qué dices eso? —la negativa de Tsuna lo tomó por sorpresa, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso

—Debe imaginárselo, Fon-san —al fin lo miró, fijándose que, ante la luz, los ojos de fon tomaban un color más rojizo y el marrón casi ni se notaba—, después de lo que ha visto es deducible el por qué no quiero que mis hijos hereden esto

—¿Y si él decide hacerlo?

—Lo detendré

—Esta organización necesita un líder, Tsunayoshi-kun, lo necesitará en un futuro si es que se desea seguir con el legado de Timoteo, el de Giotto y el tuyo

—Suena razonable —frunció levemente el ceño— y aun así el sacrificio es demasiado grande

—El bien es aún mayor

—Lo sé —Tsuna se tocó el pecho— por eso he seguido con esto hasta ahora… porque sé que muchas personas dependen de mí

—Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo bastante específico y personal? —era hora de empezar con eso, lo creyó conveniente—. Tú…

—Depresión —detalló el reflejo de Fon en el cristal contiguo— eso es lo que tengo y el causante de lo que vio en esa noche… de lo que hubiese pasado si es que usted no intervenía

—Ya veo —estaba impresionado, mucho. Quería preguntar algo más, pero creía no sería adecuado

—Más o menos un año después de asumir el cargo —miró a Fon de refilón por un breve momento—. No es el primer intento que hago —guardó silencio y suspiró— Ninguno de mis guardianes lo sabe, tampoco Reborn… sólo lo sabían Dayane y Enma… aunque supongo que Diana también debe saberlo, eso creo

—¿Aprendiste a leer las mentes? ¿Te lo enseñó Reborn? —sonrió sutilmente por inercia porque todas las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza fueron respondidas

—No —suspiró al ver como su pequeña hija manoteaba al aire en señal de que despertaría pronto—. Es sólo mi intuición —silencio

—Despertará pronto —admiró como los ojitos de esa pequeña castaña se abrían dejando ver el lindo color caramelo—. Debes ir a verla

—No puedo —Tsuna apretó los dientes y agachó su cabeza. A pesar de la semana de preparación, del apoyo y fuerzas reunidas… sintió miedo de nuevo y deseaba huir una vez más

—Te necesita —se acercó hasta palmear levemente la espalda de Tsuna

—Todavía puedo ver la sangre en mis manos —miró su palma, sabía que no había nada en ellas, pero la sensación acuosa no se iba—. No tocaré a mi hija así —se mordió el labio y respiró agitadamente. Estaba perdiendo el control

—Yo sé muy bien lo que acarrea matar a un hombre —Fon se acercó al castaño y le acarició los cabellos—, sé que es duro y que la sensación de culpa no se va de un momento a otro y a veces las secuelas son para toda la vida. Pero debes saber que para ellos —apuntó a los niños, Taiki aun dormía— tú lo eres todo. Ellos no saben lo que hiciste, ellos lo único que tienen en cuenta es que eres su amado padre

—¿Me dice que debo ir y fingir que no pasó nada? —respiraba profundo para calmarse, apretaba sus párpados mientras se centraba sólo en las palabras del azabache

—Lo que digo es que Dayane no está aquí para ayudarte, así que debes ser maduro y afrontar la realidad.

—¿Por qué se quedó? —lo miró directamente a los ojos

—A acompañarte, para charlar un rato, servir de confidente —sonrió amablemente—. Soy la única persona que sabe lo que pasó esa noche, así que puedes decirme todo lo que te aqueja, así liberaras un poquito del peso que tienes encima

—No es su obligación

—Tal vez no —Fon empujó levemente al castaño para dirigirlo a la puerta—, pero quiero hacerlo

—Está bien —se resignó cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta. Era el momento.

Fon no pasó por alto la deplorable apariencia que tenía Tsuna, la que se dio por el cúmulo de estrés de esos interminables días. Podría ser que en ese instante el castaño pareciera solamente triste y no demostrara debilidad, pero su nariz y mejillas estaban rojizas, los ojos parcialmente hinchados y adornados por las bolsas causadas por la falta de descanso nocturno, además, el cansancio se expresaba en los hombros bajos. _«Es normal. Ha pasado por mucho»_ se repetía mentalmente pues estaba enterado de la más dolorosa pérdida del castaño y de la poca diferencia en el estado de Dayane, mas no quiso comentarlo, ni siquiera expresarle pena porque tal vez eso lo destruiría un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

Se dio el lujo de ingresar junto con el castaño, pero se quedó parado junto a la puerta para no interrumpir. Su deber sólo fue darle un empujoncito para que se acercara a la pequeñita que lloraba bajito mientras restregaba sus ojos con los puños apretados. Vio las manos de Tsuna temblar, los movimientos dudosos, el cómo se acercó paso a paso, tan lento que parecía de nuevo aquel adolescente inseguro que a veces no sabía por qué su vida cambió tanto.

Sintió pena, pero trató de no demostrarlo y mantenerse de la misma forma que siempre: calmado, sereno, neutral. Sin embargo, después de un momento no pudo más que sonreír enternecido por la manera en que el castaño levantaba a la pequeña Isabella como si fuese un cristal, la besaba en la frente y la acunaba en su pecho para que la pequeña castaña llorase todo lo que quisiera.

¿Por qué el _cielo_ tenía que sufrir de esa forma?

¿Por qué los niños deben enfrentar eso a tan temprana edad?

¿Por qué Tsuna decidió hacer justicia por mano propia?

¿Cuándo cambió tanto?

¿Por qué dejaron que Tsunayoshi cambiase tanto?

¿Por qué?

Fon tenía decenas de preguntas en la cabeza, pero no podía simplemente lanzarlas al aire porque no le incumbía. Él no pertenecía a esa familia ni a ninguna otra; era amigo de Reborn y algo parecido a un aliado de Vongola, sí, pero nada más. Sin embargo, quería saber, pero debía callarse para no tener problemas.

Llamó a Enma antes de ir con Tsuna en esa mañana, el pelirrojo no le dio detalles porque seguramente él tampoco conocía la historia entera a pesar del fuerte lazo que tenía con Tsuna o talvez le prometió a Tsuna no decir nada; lo único que supo decirle fue un: _«cuídalo mientras yo no estoy porque él no debe estar solo en esto»._ Una petición muy extraña siendo que el castaño tenía a toda Vongola a su lado, aunque… ¿Por qué no estaban ellos ahí, cuidando de su _cielo_? ¿Por qué Tsuna no los quería cerca?

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —la voz de Tsuna resonó en la habitación de modo que sacó de sus pensamientos al antiguo arcobaleno de la tormenta

—Mami —fue apenas un susurro, uno tan bajito que, de no ser por el silencio, Fon no habría escuchado

—Mami —el castaño se quedó callado entonces, cerrando sus ojos, suspirando profundamente para no quebrar su voz—. Ella… —miró a su hija, le acarició los largos y lisos cabellos castaños, prestó atención a la tristeza en esos ojitos acaramelados… pero no sabía qué decirle— Ella… —boqueaba

—Mami… vene —Isabella insistió aferrándose al pecho del castaño con sus manitas temblorosas y sus ojitos brillantes

—Ella… —Tsuna quería llorar de nuevo, pero no podía porque sus hijos necesitaban seguridad—. Ella… —intentó mentir… pero con sus hijos jamás lo hizo y sinceramente no quería hacerlo

—Dormida —Fon levantó su voz cuando creyó conveniente y se ganó la mirada de Tsuna—, ¿verdad?

—Sí —acarició la cabecita de su hija quien al ver a alguien más en la habitación se aferró más al pecho de su padre y se escondió ahí—. Mami… está dormida… ella dormirá por un tiempo y… —Tsuna carraspeó para quitarse el nudo de la garganta—. Ella no podrá venir a verlos

—¿Por qué no? —en la camilla adjunta los ojos de Taiki se abrieron lentamente, seguramente había fingido dormir desde hace un rato— ¿Por qué mamá no puede venir?

—Porque necesita reposo —Tsuna se dio fuerza para girar hacia la cama de su hijo y sonreírle de forma sutil

—¿Por qué no está aquí? —el pequeño rubio de cabellos tan lisos como los de su hermana debido a la herencia de su madre, tenía un brazo enyesado porque no sólo una bala lo había atravesado, sino que se lo había quebrado. Taiki sólo movía la cabeza, nada más, pero esperaba expectante por una respuesta— Mamá puede estar con nosotros a pesar de que esté dormida

—No puede —Tsuna apretó más a su hijita para acunarla en su pecho y se mordió el interior de su mejilla—. Necesita de un cuarto especial

—Yo la vi —los ojos chocolates del pequeño se aguaron casi de inmediato y su labio inferior tembló—. Papá… yo la vi caer —gimoteó antes de que sus lágrimas brotaran

—Lo siento —Tsuna no pudo más, lo intentó, pero no soportó eso. Sus mejillas se mojaron repentinamente y sus dientes rechinaron en un esfuerzo por impedir un sollozo—. Lo… Lo siento tanto

—Quiero a mamá —el rubio sollozó también mientras estiraba su mano hacia Tsuna— qui… quiero a mamá

—También la quiero aquí —su voz temblaba, su corazón se resquebrajaba más—, pero no se puede, Tai —tomó la manito de su hijo y la apretó mientras escuchaba como su hijita empezaba a llorar a todo pulmón.

Fon salió de ahí en silencio. Se alejó lentamente porque debía darles espacio, pero antes de salir de esa sección restringida pasó por una habitación lejana cuya ventana estaba oculta por las persianas cerradas. Preguntó su podía visitar a la paciente, claramente se lo negaron, pero al menos le permitieron admirarla detrás del cristal. La imagen fue dura a pesar de que él en su larga vida también vio pacientes con graves heridas en hospitales. Cables, tubos, respiración artificial, máquinas que hacían ruiditos y mostraban números, vendas, blancas sábanas que la cubrían lo suficiente. Suero, enfermeras.

No se quedó mucho tiempo, no le dieron información a pesar de que era de las pocas personas a excepción de los médicos con autorización para entrar. La situación no era agradable.


	7. Realidad

Había una dura prueba más que superar, una que Tsuna no se atrevía a cursar, pero que con ayuda de su madre la consideró.

Hablar de los restos de Ángelo y de los futuros funerales no fue fácil, pero Nana se tomó el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo a la vez que soportó que su hijo negase, protestase, se desahogara y derramara el último trago de lágrimas que tenía. El propio Tsuna comentó que no quería llorar más y que intentaría que esa fuera la última vez en que se desahogaría frente a otra persona

A Nana le preocupaba esa frase: frente a una persona, pero eso no significaba que su retoño iba a dejar de sufrir en silencio. No sólo Nana se encargó de esa dura plática, Diana incluso se dio el lujo de llevarse a Tsuna a un paseo de la que el décimo regresó más sereno que cuando se fue. Tal vez eran cosas que debían pasar para superar ese horrendo capítulo y planear los siguientes pasos a seguir

—Tsunayoshi-san —los médicos miraban al castaño quien en ese día cursaba por la sala mientras bebía una copa de vino—. Le tenemos lo que pidió

—Bien —Tsuna dejó de lado su bebida sin siquiera fijarse bien en donde colocó la copa. Había pedido aquello porque si no se obligaba a aceptarlo tal vez jamás lo haría por voluntad propia—. Entonces —tragó duro mientras se detenía frente a esas tres personas disfrazadas con aquella bata de un blanco impecable y quienes llevaban en sus manos enguantadas una urna de color marrón con adornos florales de un tono más claro

—Buenos días, Tsunayoshi-kun —el castaño no se esperó esa llegada, esa mirada calma y esa sutil sonrisa que lo había estado acompañando durante días que no llegó contar—. Lamento ser inoportuno —Fon no se fijó en la tensión que había en el ambiente, de haberlo hecho se hubiese quedado en la entrada de la mansión

—Está bien —reverenció ligeramente a Fon y suspiró antes de volver su mirada hacia los médicos—. Es pequeña —susurró cuando estiró las manos en busca de aquello que le pertenecía

—Era un bebé después de todo —el médico dijo aquello con seriedad sin pensar en cuánto podían afectar sus palabras, pero al ver como las manos de su jefe temblaron y esos ojos se entrecerraron se sintió despreciable—. Perdón si dije algo ofensivo o doloroso

—No es nada —Tsuna tomó la urna y la acunó entre sus dos manos—. Gracias —no los miró, se concentró en el pequeño objeto que guardaba lo único que quedaba de su hijo menor.

—Nos retiramos —hicieron una marcada reverencia en respeto a las costumbres japonesas antes de retirarse con prisa a seguir con sus labores

—¿Estás bien? —Fon se acercó al castaño quien parecía querer colapsar nuevamente, algo ya común cuando el tema era delicado

—La verdad no —hizo una mueca que intentó ser sonrisa sin mirar al recién llegado

Fon se quedó junto a Tsuna en medio de un silencio pesado y a pesar de sentir varias miradas lejanas sobre ellos, no dijo nada, se concentró en quien apretaba la urna contra su pecho y se mordía los labios. Le palmeó la espalda suavemente, se quedó de pie durante el tiempo que creyó necesario, pero finalmente sugirió que fueran con aquellas cenizas hasta la enfermería para que se las mostrara a Enma quien seguramente esperaba a Tsuna. Sin embargo, pasó algo diferente.

—Antes de eso —Tsuna apretó aún más aquel pequeño contenedor que acunaba a su difunto hijito— quiero ir a otro lugar

—¿Quieres hacerlo solo?

—No

—¿Puedo acompañarte entonces? —pero se arrepintió por desear compartir las penas ajenas, después de todo, él no era cercano a Tsuna o a su familia— Disculpa, creo que esa tarea debería ser de Enma

—No —suspiró mientras intentaba soportar las lágrimas—. Usted puede acompañarme pues creo que si tengo a Enma a mi lado me pondré a llorar y eso no será agradable

—Entonces quedo a tu cuidado, Tsunayoshi-kun

Caminaron con paso lento a través de esa sala, por el pasillo, llegaron a las escaleras y, a pesar de que Fon no entendía a donde se dirigían, siguió al castaño sin protestar. Mas, se sorprendió al escuchar como el castaño empezaba a tararear una ligera tonada que él conocía parcialmente, aunque la versión en su idioma natal. Poco después escuchó la leve voz de quien acunaba la urna con tanto amor como si fuera un niño verdadero y no sólo las cenizas de uno

_Duerme pequeño, no tengas temor,_

_mamá te va a buscar un ruiseñor._

_Si su canto no te suena placentero,_

_mamá te comprará un sonajero._

La voz de Tsuna temblaba en ocasiones, en especial cuando la palabra “mamá” era dicha, pero se daba unos segundos para carraspear y seguir con ello. A Fon le pareció el gesto más dulce que alguna vez vio a un padre hacer, y, a pesar de que no conocía la letra a la perfección, decidió ayudarlo al tararear la melodía suave que acompañaba a las rimas.

_Y si el sonajero no suena bien,_

_mamá te mecerá en un vaivén._

_Y si te cansas del achuchón,_

_mamá te va a buscar un acordeón._

Leves pasos lejanos los seguían como sombras de entes que no se arriesgaban a molestar a su jefe en un momento tan triste como aquel. Cursaron el camino por los pasillos que conformaban el segundo piso de la mansión, la que era cuna de todas habitaciones de los guardianes. Fon pensó que se dirigían a la habitación del castaño pues tal vez éste tenía ganas de mostrarle al angelito perdido el que hubiese sido su hogar si es que hubiese soportado estar en ese mundo.

_Cuando el acordeón ya no se escuche,_

_papá te traerá un perrito de peluche._

_Y si el perrito no sabe ladrar,_

_un carro y un chupete papá te va a comprar._

El antiguo arcobaleno de la tormenta creyó que con esa estrofa Tsuna lloraría, mas no fue así, por el contrario, el castaño sonrió con dulzura mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la tapa de aquella urna. Fon se contagió de esa sonrisa tan espléndida y dulce, así que se atrevió a repetir la última frase de la melodía en voz bajita hasta que el castaño retomara el aire y siguiera. Pero antes de que la canción se retomara, se detuvieron frente a una habitación

_Y si no quieres ni el carro ni el chupete,_

_papá te va a traer un lindo juguete._

Grande fue la sorpresa de Fon al ver el interior de aquella habitación pues varias blancas nubes adornaban cada pared e incluso en el techo había unas cuantas en conjunto con un sol brillante y un par de estrellas titilantes. El azul predominaba para formar un cielo completo, los juguetes coloridos estaban apilados sobre los muebles bien pintados que seguramente tenían pequeñas prendas para bebé dentro de ellos, una cuna blanca estaba en el centro de aquel cuarto y un peluche reposaba en donde seguramente el bebé debería reposar.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vio un espejo adornado por la palabra “Ángelo” en letras cursivas tatuadas en papel brillante. Fon no sabría cómo lidiar con la pérdida de un hijo, por eso respetaba al castaño que aspiraba el aire con fuerza para seguramente terminar con la canción

_Duérmete pequeño, no tengas temor,_

_que mamá te canta una nana con amor._

El azabache sintió un par de sus lágrimas brotar y estaba seguro de que los espectadores a lo lejos también estarían llorando o al menos sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta que a él le impidió decir algo. Tsuna paseó por la habitación tocando algunas cosas con la punta de sus dedos, sosteniendo la urna como seguramente quiso hacer con su pequeño hijo hasta que se detuvo en la cuna y la colocó allí

—Bienvenido a la familia —fueron las palabras que Tsuna dijo con una sonrisa triste y los ojos llorosos—. Ésta fue la habitación de tu hermano mayor, Taiki, y también de tu hermana mayor, Isabella, cuando apenas eran unos bebés

—Es hermosa —fue lo único que logró decir Fon

—Estaba lista para acunar a Ángelo. Dayane la decoró a su gusto y yo la complementé con pequeños detalles como este —el castaño acarició el peluche de color marrón y de chaleco rojizo que reposaba sobre el mueble que usarían para recostar al bebé al cambiarle los pañales

—Creo que yo no debería estar aquí —limpió sus mejillas— siento que invado parte de tu vida personal

—Yo lo he invitado, así que no hay problema —el _cielo_ sonrió antes de limpiarse las lágrimas que se le escaparon—, además, Dayane adoraba que todos entraran y conocieran la habitación del bebé… así que me gustaría pensar que ella también lo hubiese arrastrado aquí para que la viera. Tenía el defecto de presumir cuanto pudiera sobre nuestros hijos —rió bajito porque cuando nació Taiki, Dayane incluso fue capaz de forzar a Reborn a escucharla contar anécdotas varias sobre los días de aprendizaje que superaba. Nunca olvidaría la mueca de hastío con la que el hitman le reclamó tamaña osadía

—Lo siento, Tsunayoshi-kun —Fon carraspeó porque sentía la tristeza de Tsuna y sinceramente era demasiada grande—. No sé qué decirte para reconfortarte ahora

—No es necesario decir nada, me basta con que me acompañe en silencio —sonrió antes de suspirar

Allí se quedaron por unos largos quince minutos, en silencio, mientras Tsuna repetía aquella canción de cuna y Fon lo admiraba atentamente. Estar allí fue como abandonar el resto del mundo y centrarse en un pequeño pedazo de cielo en el que nada estaría mal. El azabache se sintió dichoso por tener la oportunidad de estar ahí.

Tal vez el pequeño Ángelo no pudo usar la cuna o siquiera la ropita que estaba guardada en cada cajón, pero al menos su espíritu conoció el pequeño espacio que le pertenecería siempre y sintió el amor que su padre ofrecía. Fue doloroso, pero hermoso en igual proporción.

_Protestas…_

En ese día Fon no podía quedarse demasiado tiempo, tenía asuntos que atender, pero acompañó a Tsuna hasta que éste decidió bajar a la enfermería y quedarse junto con Enma para charlar un rato mientras cuidaban de la recuperación de Taiki e Isabella que jugaba con Leo en una de las habitaciones. Nada extraño, sólo algo rutinario que gustaba hacer sin pedir algo a cambio.

—¿Qué hiciste para tener acceso? —voz retadora y presencia casi fantasmagórica

—Buen día, Reborn —miró a su compañero de maldición y dio una leve reverencia como saludo—. Y la pregunta sería, ¿por qué ustedes no tienen acceso? —lo miró con curiosidad

—Eso no te incumbe, sólo responde a mi pregunta —se acomodaba la fedora y aparentaba estar en calma

—No puedo —elevó una ceja—, pero la verdad ni yo mismo lo sé

—¿Qué pasó en esa noche? —Reborn insistió, incluso se colocó enfrente de Fon para impedirle seguir su camino

—Peleé con él para que dejase al último hombre vivo —mintió lo más calmado y convincente que pudo

—Ahora dime tu versión, no la de _dame_ -Tsuna

—Lo siento, Reborn, pero no diré nada más de lo que he dicho —suspiró—. La verdad no sé qué sucede en tu familia, pero no creo que sea conveniente perder la confianza que Tsuna me ha dado, al menos no para mí

—Quiero que me digas lo que pasa con él —Fon reconoció desesperación en el iris ónix de Reborn—. Necesitamos estar informados

—Puedes preguntarle a él mismo —añadió mientras unía sus manos debajo de las mangas del qipao—. Pues hasta donde yo sé… él confía ciegamente en ti —grande fue su sorpresa al notar que sus palabras ocasionaron una punzada de culpa en su compañero. Ahora tenía más dudas que antes

—No nos dirá nada —admitió con frustración mientras arrugaba casi imperceptiblemente su ceño— por eso necesito que tú…

—No —negó de inmediato—. No traicionaré la confianza de Tsunayoshi-kun. No diré nada de lo que ocurra ahí abajo porque si él no quiere decirlo es por algo

—¿No entiendes que nuestro deber es protegerlo? —apretó los labios ocasionando una leve marca en su mentón—, pero él no quiere dejarse ayudar

—¿Por qué?

—Pasaron muchas cosas

—Podrías decirme —pidió con cortesía

—No

—Así no llegaremos a ningún lado, amigo mío

—Así como tú cumples una promesa con _dame_ -Tsuna, nosotros cumplimos otra y es la de no dar información de lo que pasa o pasó en esta mansión

—Entiendo —suspiró profundamente—. Bueno, puedo decir que, si necesita ayuda, yo se las pediré

—Al menos es algo —bufó fastidiado antes de hacerse a un lado—. No olvides lo que me acabas de decir, Fon

Los días siguientes no fueron distintos de aquel, podía ser bueno o malo, pero así fue.

Un Tsuna que miraba a través del cristal a su esposa inconsciente, después repetía el hecho por el cuarto de sus hijos mientras estos dormían, se quedaba en silencio, sin vera nada en realidad. No lloraba en el día, no cuando estaba acompañado, pero en las noches los miembros de la mansión decían que escuchaban leves lamentos mientras el castaño subía a su habitación y cuando bajaba un par de horas después.

Enma solía llegar muy temprano, apenas saludaba a los guardianes y bajaba de inmediato a los subsuelos, se quedaba con Tsuna hasta el mediodía. Diana lo acompañaba siempre, la mayoría de veces llevaba a Leo consigo y por lo general era ella quien se quedaba en la mansión de los Vongola para cuidar de los niños en conjunto con su pequeño ya que Enma a veces no podía cumplir con su visita diaria por los deberes laborales que no podía dejar de lado.

En la tarde Fon llegaba con discreción, apenas dándose a notar para evitar las preguntas que los miembros de esa familia le hacían y tomaba el puesto de Enma y Diana. Jugaba con los niños, les leía historias para que Tsuna tuviera tiempo de enfrentar sus labores, se ganó la confianza de esos dos pequeños que ahora parecían ser dos pajarillos frágiles y susceptibles a cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor.

Esas eran las tres personas autorizadas a visitar a los niños y a Dayane, aunque pronto se les unirían los dos Sawada mayores quienes tramitaban su mudanza definitiva a Italia para no separarse de su hijo y sus nietos. 

—¿Si quieres podemos salir a jugar al patio de la mansión? —Fon miraba a Taiki quien fingía beber de la tacita de té que Isabella preparara con sus juguetes

—Papá dijo que no deberíamos salir

—¿Y tú quieres hacerlo? —reverenciaba a la pequeña para agradecerle la taza ofrecida, pero seguía hablando con el primogénito de Tsuna

—No —respondía el pequeño rubio quien sonreía cuando su hermana le ofrecía una galleta de plástico—, porque afuera es peligroso

—Y tú, Bella —Fon miraba con ternura a la pequeña que también le ofrecía una galleta—, ¿quieres salir? —la niña negaba y procedía a mirar a la puerta—. Tranquila, tu padre volverá pronto

—¿A dónde fue? —Taiki lo miraba atentamente y Fon sólo sonreía antes de acariciarle los cabellos

—Dijo que tenía que firmar unos papeles, así que no demorará

En pocas palabras la situación se resumía a una sola expresión: el nuevo hogar de Tsuna y sus hijos era en la enfermería.

Tsuna lo decidió así por diversos motivos, incluso adecuó una habitación lo suficientemente cómoda para que sus hijos no se sintieran abrumados por la apariencia de las enfermeras que iban a practicar las revisiones correspondientes. Se aislaron del exterior porque de esa forma evitaban hablar del tema tabú en esa familia y se recuperaban con paciencia y tranquilidad. Aunque para algunos eso sólo era un acto cobarde para escapar de la realidad que se daba afuera.

Algo que ocurrió y quebró la rutina dada por largos días fue el accionar del décimo Vongola en cuanto a un asunto delicado. No se habló mucho de eso, Tsuna dio la orden, los demás la ejecutaron. Fue entonces que se hizo público el deceso de Dayane y Ángelo, el neonato que apenas respiró por unas horas.

Sólo se esperó la llegada de Nana e Iemitsu para proceder con el funeral doble. Los Simon y los Vongola se unieron como siempre que algo bastante íntimo se llevaba a cabo, los Varia también fueron invitados, pero nadie más, Tsuna no quería tener que lidiar con personas que fingían empatía o hablaban sin pensar.

Un hermoso arreglo de flores blancas de todo tipo se colocó en medio del amplio jardín, dos urnas diferenciadas sólo por el tamaño reposaban en medio de toda esa blancura. Todos vestían de negro, hablaban lo mínimo, no se acercaban al _cielo_ que permanecía sentado en la primera fila mirando a lo que quedaba de su esposa e hijo. Dos grandes fotografías mostraban a una sonriente Dayane y a Ángelo quien claramente reposaba dentro de la incubadora con respiración artificial. Obviamente los únicos ausentes eran Taiki e Isabella quienes dormían a esa hora, Tsuna no quiso que enfrentaran esa situación.

Fue algo sencillo y rápido. Guardaron silencio durante dos minutos en honor a los caídos. Nana abrazó a su hijo, Iemitsu la imitó, Enma, Diana, incluso Leo les siguieron. Fon se quedó distanciado junto con los demás miembros de esa reunión pues no quería formar una controversia. Tsuna no derramó ni una sola lágrima, pero su semblante era tan penoso que muchos ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarlo por mucho tiempo

—Las palabras de juudaime… oh —Gokudera se detuvo ante la señal que su jefe le dio —perdón… no habrá palabras

— _Dame_ -Tsuna —protestó Reborn porque obviamente un jefe no debía evitar las normas impuestas para cada ocasión, el discurso debería ser necesario

—Tsuna-nii —Lambo intentó acercarse al castaño, pero la mirada gélida que le fue entregada lo detuvo

—Juudaime —murmuró Hayato antes de resignarse a quedarse en su lugar junto con los demás

—El resto se los encargo a ustedes —ni una mirada, sólo una leve reverencia de despedida y los pasos presurosos que lo alejarían del hermoso arreglo floral que acunaba a dos fotografías dolorosas

—Con permiso —el mismo trato fue cedido por Nana, Iemitsu, Diana, Leo, Enma y Fon, quienes eran los únicos con autorización de seguir a Tsuna hacia la enfermería.

—Volverán a su aislamiento —suspiró Yamamoto, expresando la pena general.

La familia tomó el luto, las reuniones fueron canceladas, además se asumió la autoría de los asesinatos que bañaron a Italia en sangre y desolación. Los aliados mostrabas sus condolencias mediante cartas porque nadie tenía permiso de entrar en la mansión. Cosas más, cosas menos.

Nana e Imeitsu al fin se establecieron en la mansión convirtiéndose en las otras dos personas autorizadas a acercarse al castaño, Isabella y Taiki y acompañarlos en su dolor. Nana incluso se dio el lujo de hablar con cada guardián y persona cercana a Tsuna; sólo las paredes del despacho de Tsuna guardarían el sonido de su delicada mano al golpear la mejilla de las personas que según ella incumplieron con la promesa que hicieron. Era una madre que buscaba culpables de la rotura de su pequeña familia

Fueron semanas duras, silentes, agobiantes, melancólicas y que desencadenaron en diversos cambios en Vongola principalmente en la familia más cercana al jefe.

Cuando al fin Tsuna decidió que los niños estaban listos para, de nuevo, retomar la rutina adecuada fue el mismo día en que el yeso de Taiki fue removido. Ordenó el traslado de sus cosas a las respectivas habitaciones de la mansión causando una leve esperanza por parte de los guardianes quienes esperaban el retorno de su antiguo _cielo_ , incluso se juraron a sí mismos que intentarían retomar la confianza que el castaño pareció perder en ellos.

Tsuna se había recuperado lo suficiente para retomar sus labores, sus padres estaban ahí para ayudarlo y sus hijos parecían de acuerdo con su decisión. Pero sabía que iba a haber secuelas, su intuición se lo decía, los médicos se lo dijeron.

—Bella, mira lo que la abuela hizo para ti —Nana sonreía con melancolía pues a pesar de que dijera algo, preguntara, solicitara una respuesta, su pequeña nieta no respondía—, ¿te gusta? —la niña de cabellos lacios y castaños tomaba la pequeña muñeca de trapos y asentía—. ¿No hablarás con tu abuela? —Isabella abrazaba la muñeca y volvía a esconderse en el pecho de su padre

—No la fuerces, mamá —Tsuna suspiraba antes de acariciar la espalda de su hijita y besarle los cabellos

—¿Cuándo volverá a hablar? —su pequeña nieta tenía un trauma y con ello su voz se apagó, le dolió demasiado al enterarse

—No lo sé —miraba de lejos como Taiki seguía las indicaciones de los médicos y movía su brazo que recién se liberó del yeso mientras Iemitsu lo apoyaba con palabras de aliento en el proceso. Era raro saber que ese rubio no fue un buen padre, pero era un abuelo excepcional

—Tsu-kun… —Nana se fijó en que su hijo a veces se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, así que ella se encargaba de regresarlo a la realidad por medio de una caricia—, me preocupas

—Estoy bien, mamá —curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa que no emitía algo, estaba vacía

—No me mientas —acarició la mejilla de su hijo mientras también hacía el mismo gesto en la cabecita de su nieta, la princesita que heredó el color de sus ojos—. Desde que vine a quedarme aquí he visto que has dejado de comer en las horas indicadas, a veces ni siquiera veo que lo hagas, tienes ojeras marcadas, estás pálido… Tsu-kun, me preocupas mucho

—Mamá —besó la mano de su madre—. Me recuperaré, lo prometo

—Sólo piensa en que Dayane nunca desearía que te descuidaras de esta forma

—Lo sé —de nuevo el dolor en el pecho y el amargo en su boca

—¡Ese es mi muchacho! —el grito de Iemitsu cortó su plática y lo agradecía— Te recuperas rápido, Taiki

—¡Claro que sí! —el pequeño rubio movía su brazo simulando un golpe a puño cerrado— Debo recuperarme rápido

—Oh no —susurró Tsuna al notar un gran cambio en su hijo, para ser exactos en la mirada. Los médicos se lo advirtieron, pero aún tenía esperanzas de que no sucediera

—Porque tengo que proteger a Bella y a mamá —elevaba sus brazos y apretaba los dientes. ¿Dónde estaba la sonrisa brillante de siempre?

—Taiki —Iemitsu se arrodilló frente a su nieto y le acarició los cabellos antes de que su voz se hiciera más dulzona, comprensiva—, tu madre… ella…

—Quiero verla —miró al adulto con seriedad—, ¿me llevas, abuelo?

—No puedo —fue la escueta respuesta de Iemitsu quien no sabía qué más decir—, perdón

—¿Por qué no? —el ceño se fruncía y la mirada achocolatada se volvía dura, algo anormal para un niño de esa edad

—Taiki… ya hablamos de esto —Tsuna se acercó al ver la desesperación de su padre. Apretó a Isabella aún más contra su pecho e intentó cubrirle los oídos

—No —la mirada perdió el brillo infantil, fue reemplazado por algo opaco que asemejaba a la ira—. No lo hablamos, papá

—Taiki —Tsuna cerró sus ojos—, mamá no regresará

—¡Mientes! —ahí estaba. Y eso sólo sería el inicio— ¡Quiero ir con mamá!

—Taiki —ahora Iemitsu tomó la palabra— asustarás a tu hermanita si gritas —le acarició los cabellos, pero el niño lo alejó de un manotazo

—Pero papá está mintiendo —acusó apretando los puños—. Él dijo que mamá… está…

—Cariño —Nana se acercó y sin pedir permiso cargó a su nieto— tenemos que hablar

—Quiero a mamá —de nuevo las lágrimas contagiosas, las que eran el detonante para que la pequeña en brazos de Tsuna empezara a sollozar—. La quiero a-ahora —el primer hipido

—Sabía que esto pasaría —murmuró Tsuna con resignación mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Isabella y se acercaba a Taiki

—¿Qué haremos? —hasta Iemitsu se sentía impotente al escuchar los suaves sollozos de su princesita

—No lo sé —Tsuna miraba al horizonte, suspiraba, intentaba aguantar el dolor que le producía el llanto de sus dos herederos, ignoraba las miradas alejadas de sí que seguramente querían preguntar, acercarse, decir miles de cosas—. Por ahora… seguiremos las instrucciones de los médicos. No hay nada más que hacer.


	8. Amigo

—¿Has estado comiendo bien? —era la tradicional pregunta en las mañanas cuando Fon llegaba de visita

—Sí —Tsuna no miraba a su invitado, sólo se centraba en ver a su hija sentada en el jardín mientras arrancaba las flores coloridas que encontraba

—¿Por qué no te creo? —elevó una de sus cejas

—Debería

—Te invitaré a desayunar entonces —la verdad se notaba que el castaño había bajado de peso considerablemente; la propia Nana intentaba que eso no pasase, pero parecía caso perdido porque no podía controlar las 24 horas a su hijo

—No iré —el castaño saludaba a su hijita y sonreía sutilmente, lo hacía cada cierto tiempo porque Bella siempre verificaba que estuviera cerca; según los médicos, su hija creó una dependencia con él debido al miedo de perder a otro miembro de su familia

—Llevaremos a tu hija y a Taiki —el azabache también saludaba porque la pequeñita al fin lo aceptó como un miembro importante en su vida, un amigo cercano de su padre y suyo, alguien a quien no debía temerle; cosa que no pasaba con los demás miembros de esa mansión ajenos a su ámbito familiar sanguíneo

—Será peligroso —lo afirmó sin siquiera pensarlo, él también tenía secuelas

—Lleva a dos guardaespaldas si quieres —sonrió comprensivo

—No lo creo conveniente

—Tsunayoshi-kun, no pasará nada malo otra vez

—Será un lío. No me dejarán salir de aquí así de fácil —pues desde que todo “eso” sucedió, en la mansión se habían vuelto muy histéricos y en parte él tenía la culpa

—Pones muchas excusas, Tsunayoshi-kun

—Y usted es muy insistente

—Lo soy porque creo que lo necesitas. No es bueno que te encierres en la mansión, tampoco lo es para tus hijos. Necesitan empezar a superar esto y una salida es un buen primer paso

—Fon-san —suspiró sonoramente antes de jugar con sus dedos— gracias, pero creo que aún no estamos listos

—Tsunayoshi-kun —le acarició la espalda para reconfortarlo— si tú no das el primer paso, ellos tampoco lo harán

Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, no sólo porque Bella se acercó para dejarles las flores que sus manos sostenían y sonreírles antes de alejarse un poco para volver a su sitio de exploración, sino porque Tsuna no quiso seguir. Fon seguía yendo cada día a esa mansión, charlando durante esos pocos instantes -porque el castaño cada vez adquiría más trabajo diario para reponer los que pospuso-, siendo una fuente mínima de apoyo porque si Tsuna no quería ayuda no podía forzarlo, pero seguía ahí ya que era de las pocas personas con ese derecho.

Pero estaba frustrado.

Reborn solía querer sacarle información, los guardianes hacían algo parecido a la par que le dirigían miradas resentidas tal vez porque ellos no tenían los privilegios que él sí. Nana solía pedirle ayuda porque también estaba desesperándose, la entendía porque ni ella ni Iemitsu sabían la historia detrás de eso y ese hueco les causaba incertidumbre. Iemitsu no insistía en algo diferente a lo de Nana, aunque éste también se concentraba en hacerle ese pedido a Enma pues seguramente con su esposa pactaron eso. Enma platicaba con Fon para saber en qué podía ayudar, pero los dos estaban en la misma situación: en nada.

Era realmente agotador, pero no quería darse por vencido.

—Me hace falta —Tsunayoshi al fin decidió hablar de eso, cosa que había estado evitando—. En verdad la extraño

—Han pasado casi dos meses… —Fon no pudo evitar sonreír porque al fin tenía un pequeño progreso— es normal, pero creo que lo has estado sobrellevando bien

—No es así —metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó de ahí un pequeño pastillero—. Esto es lo que me ha mantenido estable —abrió aquello y mostró que apenas contenía tres dosis más— y debo contactar a Shamal para que me dé más

—¿Por qué no lo has consultado con los doctores de aquí?

—Porque no confío en ellos, al menos no para mi caso —miró a Fon mientras guardaba el pequeño objeto—. Usted debería conocer mejor que nadie el accionar de Reborn

—Perdón. Olvidé que tu condición es un secreto

—No hay problema —miró la pastillita que tenía en la mano izquierda antes de tragarla—. Sólo quería que entendiera mi estado

—Pero aun no entiendo por qué es secreto —lo miraba, trataba de descifrar que había debajo de esa máscara que el _cielo_ llevaba, pero era difícil

—Porque sólo desataría una pelea interna que, en serio, no quiero soportar

—¿Podrías contarme qué pasó para que estés tan alejado de tu familia? ¿Por qué los rechazas? —quiso arriesgarse un poco, indagar más profundamente

—Culpa —hizo una mueca y chasqueó su lengua—. Miedo. Decepción tal vez. Desde que ellos me rechazaron primero, tomé esta faceta. Siempre los mantengo al límite en cuanto a mi vida para que de esa forma yo tenga que mantenerme al límite de la suya —volvió a suspirar y a saludar a su pequeña quien permanecía ajena a esa plática

—¿Quieres contarme los detalles mientras tomamos el té? —ofreció con una leve sonrisa— Claro que será lejos de aquí para que te sientas cómodo

—Hum —Tsuna se quedó mirando a su niña, recordando las terapias junto con ella y Taiki, analizó el tiempo que disponía para alejarse de la mansión sin que su hija entrara en pánico—. Esperemos a que Bella se duerma y que Taiki se despierte para desayunar

—En serio, si quieres podemos llevarlos con nosotros

—No —sonrió de lado—, aún no están listos —y antes de que Fon le contradijera, añadió—. Les aterra los autos.

Fon se preguntaba en dónde había quedado la sonrisa del _cielo_ que conoció hace años, eso mientras lo ayudaba en las tareas que debían hacerse antes de salir. La curva en los labios de Tsuna no era una sonrisa, era una máscara, pero al menos ayudaba un poco para que los niños no sintieran lo que su padre sufría, sin embargo, esos ojos apagados le daban contra a cada instante.

Fueron por Taiki para arreglarlo antes de desayunar. Fon se encargó de sostener a Bella en brazos mientras Tsuna preparaba al pequeño rubio porque la pequeña no quería separarse ni un minuto de Tsuna, aunque eso era muy difícil porque el castaño debía retomar sus tareas como jefe de la mafia, pero al menos cuando se podía el castaño prefería estar con sus hijos, incluso los mantenía con él en la oficina mientras él revisaba y firmaba toda la torre de papeles que le correspondía. Fon muchas veces acompañaba al castaño en esa labor, al menos en presencia ya que él se encargaba de enseñarle las bases de las artes marciales a Taiki para que no se aburriera mientras Bella intentaba imitarlos también. En parte era gracioso ver como esa oficina se llenaba de juguetes o de leve música que usaban para practicar Tai Chi básico.

El antiguo arcobaleno se volvió experto en cambiar ropa infantil puesto que se acostumbró a permanecer con Tsuna y los niños durante largo tiempo y eso conllevaba a ser partícipe del desastre, desorden y manchas infantiles. Fue grato saber que se ganó la confianza de los dos pequeños, aunque supuso que fue porque Tsuna le dio esa oportunidad y sus hijos lo imitaron. Como fuere, ahora reía junto con Bella mientras le colocaba el babero porque ella también comería con su hermano y el resto de la familia. Algo bueno era saber que las comidas –al menos el desayuno—, seguían siendo una reunión infaltable para por al menos dos o tres miembros de esa mansión. Asemejaba a una especie de lazo que no quería soltarse, pero claro que se notaba cierta tensión porque Tsuna muy pocas veces se dirigía hacia los guardianes presentes.

Después de eso les tomaba cierto tiempo lograr que Bella se soltase de Tsuna y durmiese en la cuna, poco tiempo más hasta explicarle a Taiki que saldrían un rato para arreglar unos pendientes y que debía obedecer a sus abuelos y a su nueva maestra quien empezaría a orientarlo en los primeros pasos para su preparación escolar en casa. Fon admiraba lo paciente que Tsuna podía ser en cuanto sus hijos se trataba, lo comprensivo con los berrinches y lo serio que era cuando las cosas lo ameritaban. Digno jefe, excelente padre, lo reconocía. 

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar, Tsunayoshi-kun? —estaban sentados en la mesa más alejada de una cafetería. Tsuna dio la orden de que nadie se sentara en los alrededores así que, realmente, pagó por media cafetería para que los dejasen charlar en paz

—Empecemos por mi nombre —sonrió sutilmente por cortesía, pero sus ojos no reflejaban la sonrisa— use solamente Tsuna por favor

—Lo haré —sonrió Fon mientras saboreaba el té que le sirvieron— aunque será difícil al inicio

—Y ahora… pues no sé —el castaño se rascó la mejilla mientras meditaba en un corto silencio—. No sé por dónde empezar

—No soy tu psicólogo, Tsuna —mencionó con amabilidad—, sólo quiero ser algo así como una fuente de apoyo

—¿Por qué? —casi suplicaba por una respuesta

—Tal vez porque estuve asustado cuando saltaste del techo, o tal vez porque no quiero que alguien como tú caiga en un pozo sin fondo —se sinceró—, incluso puede ser simplemente curiosidad. No puedo decirlo de otra forma, sólo quiero ayudarte.

—¿Qué gana con esto? —jugaba con su taza, la giraba presurosamente o a veces la repasaba con sus dedos

—Eso lo veré con el tiempo, pero por ahora digamos que lograré que te relajes un poco, Tsunayoshi-kun

—Bien —suspiró mientras elegía qué contar o mejor dicho… qué deseaba sacar de su pecho—, tal vez esto suene insignificante para usted, pero…

—Si te tiene así de mal, no creeré que es insignificante, Tsuna-kun —recibió una leve sonrisa sincera, era un buen comienzo

—Cuando acepté esto de ser el líder de Vongola —suspiró profundo y apretó su taza—, sabía que tendría que limpiar todo, quitar la mugre que había detrás de la organización y también regir varias zonas que tal vez ni siquiera podría imaginar que existieran… Lo sabía, se los dije a los demás y aun así me siguieron. Pero ese fue el comienzo de todo —se relamió los labios antes de fijar su vista en la servilleta que reposaba a su derecha—. Yo les prometí algo que tal vez era imposible, fue un error.

Melancolía. Culpa. Miedo. Tantos sentimientos expuestos con sólo una mirada casual. Fon sentía que Tsuna estaba mucho más quebrado de lo que se imaginó inicialmente. Lo certificó cuando lo vio dudar un largo rato antes de seguir. Experimentó el dolor de Tsuna o al menos parte de él.

—Gokudera, Mukuro, Lambo, ellos estaban familiarizados con la mafia… puedo incluir a Hibari en eso porque, bueno, él era, o, mejor dicho, mantenía una organización con ciertas semejanzas a una mafia… —soltó una risita baja al recordar los días en su amada Namimori—. El caso es que los demás no. Ryohei, Takeshi, Chrome, ellos no sabían a lo que se iban a enfrentar cuando llegasen a Italia.

—Debes incluirte en eso

—Sí —Tsuna suspiró mientras movía la taza entre sus manos—. Al llegar, al asumir ese poder, nuestras vidas tomaron otros rumbos, nuestras creencias debieron ser alteradas, nuestro mundo en sí era diferente. La primera disputa contra una familia problemática fue el inicio. Peleamos, ganamos, pero no matamos a alguien —se rascó el cuello asemejando un tic inconsciente—. Aún recuerdo el regaño de Reborn porque yo insistí en que nadie debería morir… pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Me crie en una sociedad en donde asesinar a alguien era penado, era ilegal, un crimen, algo que desde pequeño te dicen que es malo y manchará tu alma

—Creo que entiendo pues no siempre pertenecí a este mundo —lo animó a continuar mientras él bebía otro poco de aquel té

—Logré evitar muertes durante unos meses, creo que un año, ya ni recuerdo bien, pero la hora que más temía llegó. Aún recuerdo el pedido de Gokudera… el que yo me quedara en la mansión, que ellos se encargarían de exterminar a quienes nos daban problemas. Los dejé ir… pero… pero no debí, yo debí ser valiente e ir con ellos —cerró los ojos y masajeó su sien derecha—. Cuando volvieron no fueron los mismos; ellos tres; _sol, lluvia, niebla_ , se habían marchitado en una sola misión. La culpa me invade hasta ahora. Lo peor fue que no sería la última vez que tuvieran que realizar ese tipo de tareas —hablaba con prisa como si se fuera a trabar en algún punto y no fuese capaz de recuperarse

—Ellos decidieron protegerte, Tsunayoshi-kun, no es tu culpa el hecho de que ellos decidieran que tú no te deberías manchar las manos

—No —susurró dolido—. Yo debí haber ido, debí mancharme las manos también porque sólo así yo estaría a la par, los entendería, podría haber tomado cartas en el asunto, pero no fue así. Cuando ellos volvieron yo no sabía qué hacer, Reborn me dijo que los dejara superar eso solos… Creí que Reborn estaba en lo correcto, pero olvidé que él se crio en ese entorno y que mis amigos eran diferentes… Yo… Yo los quebré, yo fui el causante de que sus miradas se opacaran —bebió el contenido de su taza de una sola vez y sin respirar—. No los culpo por alejarse de mí desde ese entonces

—¿Alejarse?

—Fue progresivo y después de dos meses ellos ni siquiera me miraban a los ojos. Yo podía sentir su resentimiento hacia mí, pero no dije nada, no sabía cómo reparar mi error… Los dejé irse, los dejé solos y después ellos me dejaron solo a mí. —tragó duro— Nii-san buscó refugio en Hana, Yamamoto buscó calidez en Haru y yo se los permití porque, al menos así, ellos volvieron a brillar un poco… Chrome no logró recuperarse en base a la compañía de alguien más, ella simplemente se alejó y superó el tormento con ayuda de Mukuro, no sé de qué forma, pero después de un tiempo volvió a ser normal con la única diferencia de que en su mirada jamás se fue el resentimiento hacia quien manchó su existencia.

—Debió ser difícil, pero no se podía evitar. Un trauma es un trauma, te marca de por vida, pero eso no justificaba que te culparan —ahora sentía cierta ira por los guardianes del castaño

—A veces creo que sí

—Cuando eliges este mundo, aceptas sus condiciones —Fon intentaba que su voz fuera apacible, serena, siempre con su un tono amable—. Todos lo toman de forma diferente, no puedes controlarlo. Pero también pudiste haber pedido ayuda a los demás, ¿lo hiciste? —Tsuna asintió— ¿Qué pasó entonces?

—No sé bien —masculló antes de elevar su taza en una muda orden para que le sirvieran más, no tardaron en hacerlo y en dejarlos a solas de nuevo—. Mukuro obviamente ayudó con Chrome, Hibari no necesitó ayuda porque él lo enfrentó todo solo y pareció, de cierta forma, sentirse en casa; obviamente él no ayudaría a nadie más —rio secamente porque ahora que lo decía en voz alta reconocía que su guardián de la nube era insensible y hasta cruel—. Hayato conversó con Takeshi y Ryohei, y por un tiempo creí que todo estaba bien, pero después… con la nueva orden y los exhaustivos pasos dados para que Vongola se encaminara de nuevo a la seguridad de los habitantes, fui perdiéndolos también a ellos… Tal vez fue mi debilidad, tal vez los sobrecargué de trabajo, tal vez mi lado _dame_ fue reconocido y se decepcionaron por el fraude que yo representaba —su voz cada vez se volvía más dura contra sí mismo, era obvio que Tsuna se culpaba de todo

—¿No preguntaste por un motivo?

—No, y sinceramente no quiero saber —se mordió el labio— Los perdí a todos en cuestión de meses. Sus miradas cansadas, el resentimiento que me dirigían, los planes que ellos mismos armaban para dividirse las misiones hasta el punto en que empezaron a auto dirigirse, a separarme de los sucesos. Me alejaron de los trabajos sucios y… al final se alejaron de mi vida también —apretaba la taza, arrugaba la servilleta, se mordía el labio inferior—. Me volví su jefe y ellos mis empleados de alta eficiencia. Perdí a mis amigos, a mi familia. Fue como una puñalada. Ya no festejábamos cumpleaños, aniversarios, a veces ni siquiera comíamos juntos… era un desastre y yo no sabía cómo solucionarlo

—¿Reborn no te ayudó? —estaba desesperado, deseando que alguien en esa familia hubiese por lo menos aconsejado a Tsuna

—Él se fue —el castaño cubrió sus ojos con sus manos—. Él nunca fue alguien que sirviera a una familia eternamente, era mi aliado, mi antiguo tutor, pero también tenía que seguir su camino y… y me quedé solo —suspiró sonoramente antes de mirar momentáneamente a Fon—. No sabía qué hacer, y a pesar de eso intenté que todos nos uniéramos de nuevo… No funcionó —quiso llorar, pero carraspeó para que eso no pasara

—Si quieres podemos parar —Tsuna negó

—Quiero terminar, por favor

—Está bien

—Después de eso decidí que ellos ya no debían soportar la carga solos, me involucré en el lado sucio también. Fue progresivo, pero fue porque yo lo decidí —con cada palabra se sentía un poco más liviano, pero a la vez más triste—. Un día, cuando revisaba el calendario y mi itinerario del día siguiente, me di cuenta de que mi cumpleaños había sido el día anterior y yo ni siquiera había parado de trabajar un minuto hasta ese momento —soltó una carcajada irónica—. Podría sonar infantil, pero lloré en silencio y me quedé en mi oficina hasta el amanecer… Me sentí dolido, pero no los culpaba porque ellos tenían una vida y yo no era el centro del mundo… Volví a sentirme como en la primaria y secundaria donde siempre estaba solo, donde se burlaban de mí y la única que me ponía atención era mi madre, pero incluso ella no me llamó en ese día… no la culpo, claro está, pues ella estaba con mi padre en un viaje que yo mismo les regalé; no pudo llamarme por un problema, pero lo hizo al día siguiente

—¿Y Enma? —Fon buscaba algo que cambiara la expresión dolida de Tsuna, no le gustaba verlo así.

—Él me había enviado un regalo por correo, el cual se retrasó. Tenía un problema de comunicación así que no me llamó, pero su regalo llegó días después en conjunto con un globo de feliz cumpleaños colorido —sonrió divertido por el recuerdo de aquel hombre al que atendió en la entrada de la mansión quien parecía extrañado por tener que entregar tal cosa—. Jamás olvidaré aquello porque fue algo que me calmó un poco y me hizo sentir amado. Lo oculté, claro, obviamente no quería que los demás pensaran que era su obligación el felicitarme

—¿Los odias? —preguntó con duda pues no quería que Tsunayoshi guardara rencor en su interior

—No

—¿Los odiaste en esa ocasión?

—Un poquito —susurró con culpa antes de ver a Fon a la cara—. Un poquito y después me odié a mí mismo por eso

—Eres humano, Tsunayoshi, así que sentir odio o resentimiento también es tu derecho —hubo un largo silencio después de eso, el cual aprovecharon para pedir más té y unas galletas para acompañar su plática.

—Fue entonces que tuve mi tercer intento real por acabar con mi vida —añadió Tsuna cuando reunió el valor como para tratar ese tema

—¿El tercero?

—El primero fue cuando Reborn aún no llegaba a mi vida —sonrió con decepción por sí mismo—. Me lancé de un puente, pero no era tan alto, el río estaba debajo y… no fue nada, fue casi como un error ocasionado por mi torpeza natural

—¿Error? —se alarmó, pero no elevó su voz— ¿Cómo podría serlo?

—Yo sólo estaba midiendo la distancia… quería saber si una caída así me mataría al instante —rió con amargura—. Resbalé y caí. No morí, pero me di cuenta que el suicidio no era lo que quería en ese momento porque tenía miedo: miedo al dolor, miedo a dejar a mi madre sola, miedo a que nadie me recordara por algo bueno

—Tsuna —posó su mano sobre la del castaño para que lo mirara—, creo que tenías depresión desde mucho antes

—Puede ser, pero como jamás lo admití… nunca recibí ayuda, además, después llegó Reborn y todo cambió —se secó una lágrima, alejó sus manos de la ajena y gruñó bajito por ser tan débil

—¿Puedes decirme cuál fue tu segundo intento real?

—Después de vivir un rechazo amoroso —lo miró unos segundos—. Suena patético, lo sé

—No lo creo, pero si es doloroso de hablar, entonces… pasemos al tercer intento. ¿Qué te impulsó a hacerlo o cómo fue?

—Destruí a una familia yo solo —miró a una ventana lejana para hundirse en sus oscuros recuerdos—. No quería más dolor para mi familia, así que hice el plan de ataque yo solo. Pacté una hora, un día, lo hice perfecto con los subordinados que estaban a disposición

—¿Los demás no se dieron cuenta? —Fon apretó los puños con angustia

—Los tenía en misiones diferentes —se acomodó el traje, respiró profundo—. Así que fui ese día, lideré el frente, atacamos en el momento adecuado. Todo fue bastante bien hasta que un nuevo grupo se unió a mi enemigo y nos doblaron en número. Fue un imprevisto, ni siquiera había datos de una alianza de ese tipo. No me importó. Yo seguí, no me detuve, mis subordinados tampoco, teníamos que ganar para mantener la estabilidad que tanto nos costó lograr incluso a base del sacrificio de los lazos que tenía con mis amigos —tomó aire—. Pero hubo un punto en donde recordé que no tenía ya esos lazos, que no importaba… que yo ya estaba solo en ese mundo… que no le importaba a nadie —apretó sus puños y miró el té que seguramente ya se enfrió

—Tu madre, a ella le importabas… a tu padre también… a Enma

—En ese momento no los recordé —cerró sus ojos— quise morir. En realidad, mientras forjaba una ruta de escape para mi equipo, yo planeaba mi muerte; la quise hacer ver como un accidente —carraspeó—. Decidí entregar mi vida porque ya nada tenía sentido… y casi lo logro, sólo debían darme el golpe de gracia… Sólo quedaba yo en el lugar, defendía la ruta que tomaron mis subordinados para huir. Eran tres en mi contra, mi cuerpo ya no soportaba el cansancio y las heridas… era el momento oportuno y casi podía saborear mi oportunidad —soltó su aire en un jadeo

—¿Cómo saliste de esa? —incluso creyó haber perdido la capacidad de respirar al escuchar a aquel muchacho narrarle aquello con tanto ahínco.

—Enma —sonrió—. Era y es mi mejor amigo, le conté de esa redada porque me reuní con él antes del gran día, lo hice para tomar valentía… La verdad lo había olvidado

—Creo que debo agradecerle a Enma

—Tal vez sí —Tsuna rió con diversión—. Él me salvó de esa y ha sido un pilar importante para que yo no intente matarme una vez más, incluso esta vez fue así… lo mandó a usted para detenerme

—Aun no entiendo por qué él no fue por ti esa noche

—Porque le hice jurarme que no lo haría. Logré convencerlo de que sólo me iría a vengar y volvería en la mañana… obviamente él no sabía de mi plan de suicidio y confío en que usted no le haya dicho nada

—Yo creo que lo sospechó después de un tiempo

—Ahora soy yo quien tiene que agradecerle —el castaño bebió de su té—, si usted no me salvaba, mis hijos… bueno… no quiero pensar en eso

—La siguiente vez piensa en ellos —lo regañó, pero después sonrió—. Lo eres todo para ellos

—Cuando quieres suicidarte te olvidas de todo lo bueno y sólo piensas en lo malo para animarte a tomar la gran decisión —Tsuna vio a Fon beber el té con calma, como para darle un respiro y se lo agradecía

—Después de eso, ¿volviste a forjar un lazo con tu familia?

—Sí. Pero se perdió poco después

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me casé —aun le dolía pensar en eso

—Ellos debieron apoyarte

—No —apretó sus labios—, ellos no lo apoyaron, hasta ahora no lo hacen… incluso creo que se alegran porque Dayane… —se detuvo, su nudo en la garganta le impedía seguir

—Puedes contarme el resto otro día —Fon se acercó a Tsuna para palmearle amablemente la espalda—. No quiero que sufras, Tsuna

—Tiene razón —su voz estaba quebrada, pero luchaba por reponerse y no verse débil nuevamente—. Yo… debo regresar a la mansión —cambió el tema con rapidez, así lo hacía cuando no creía poder seguir

—No nos iremos de inmediato —se levantó y poco después le siguió un intrigado castaño—. Demos un paseo por los alrededores para distraer tu mente —ofreció mientras con su palma hacia arriba señalaba las calles fuera de esa cafetería

—Bien —sonrió antes de carraspear y tratar de recomponerse por completo—. Entonces… vamos

—Ya no estás solo, Tsuna —sonrió antes de darle un rápido abrazo—. No sólo tienes a tus padres e hijos, y a Enma… Si me permites, ahora puedo ser un amigo más

—Gracias —Tsuna sonrió entre lágrimas que intentó disimular al limpiarlas con rapidez—. De verdad… gracias, Fon-san


	9. Una pequeña luz

—No me dejes —un susurro dedicado a una sola persona que tal vez ni lo escuchó—. Te necesito —lágrimas que fluyeron sin control—. Dayane… por favor —dolor en el pecho en donde se halla un corazón trizado que cada vez late más despacio y con dificultad

Caminaba entre los pasillos con las memorias recorriéndole entero. Cada sensación, sonido, aroma, todo se mezcla en su mente a cada paso que daba después de un largo día en el que trabajó casi automáticamente, pero que abandonó después de unas horas. No quiso firmar más documentos, no quiso saber de la mafia, no quiso encontrarse con nadie, no quiso siquiera regresar a su cuarto porque estaría tan vacío como su vida actual.

Sabe que es incorrecto pensar en eso, pero de todas formas… no puede evitarlo.

Miró en sus manos una dosis más de aquellas pastillitas que calman sus ansias para que el tiempo pase rápido y le otorgue una muerte más pronta. Recordó que cuando estaba con Dayane no las tomaba tan seguido, pero ahora es lo único que lo ata a la cordura. Se tragó la cápsula sin importarle el dolor en la garganta porque estaba aguantando el llanto. Se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras y la nariz mientras, a pasos firmes, pasa de largo la puerta de su cuarto y se dirige a un pasillo casi vacío que lo llevará a un balcón.

Observó sus manos nuevamente, aun ve la sangre, incluso parece que su nariz percibe ese hedor metalizado. Respiró hondo, olvidó todo por un momento. Se quedó en ese balcón en silencio, mirando las estrellas y la luna que está casi desapareciendo. No sabe qué hora es, pero tampoco le interesa, después de todo, no dormirá.

_Indagar…_

Fon sentía esa mirada posarse sobre su persona; de cierta forma era gracioso porque la había sentido desde hace muchos –demasiados-, días atrás, pero jamás pasaba algo más allá de eso. Caminaba sin prisas por la mansión, manteniendo entre sus manos una pequeña flor rosada que encontró en el camino y que le cedería a Bella porque le encantaban. Planificaba qué rutina de Tai-chi practicaría con Taiki y se preguntaba si sería buena idea decirle a Tsuna que deseaba intentar subir a los niños al auto, sólo para probar cómo reaccionarían.

— _Ni hao_ , Reborn —se sorprendió al tenerlo de frente, era la primera vez en esas dos semanas

—Tenemos que hablar —eso sorprendió más a Fon porque generalmente sólo cruzaban un par de palabras, pero suponía que debía ser el momento

—Dime —sonrió con amabilidad

—Aquí no —se acomodó la fedora antes de darse vuelta y empezar a caminar—. Sígueme

—¿Es sobre Tsunayoshi-kun?

—Es obvio

Se habían tardado, en serio. Él llevaba ahí casi dos meses, tal vez un poco más, no los estaba contando, pero era la primera vez que lo dirigían a una de las salas de reuniones.

Con tranquilidad se sentó donde le indicaron, sonrió, detalló el rostro de cada uno y esperó a que todos se organizaran pues parecía que no sabían qué preguntar primero. Las expresiones iban desde la seriedad hasta la culpa o cansancio, cada uno parecía pasar su propio pesar o calvario. Fon sentía pena, pero a la vez creía que debieron merecerse ese estado.

Le cedieron una taza de té y él les agradeció con una leve reverencia con su cabeza. Sintió la tensión del ambiente y sólo por eso habló primero.

—Me ha contado algunas cosas —suspiró cuando las miradas se posaron en él, pero se desviaron casi de inmediato—, pero no puedo decirles nada, pues a pesar de que no me lo ha pedido yo quiero mantener su secreto

—Ya veo por qué eligió a Fon-san —Gokudera suspiró sin mirar al frente, enfocándose sólo en sus dedos—, porque al igual que Enma… no dirá nada

—Esto podría asustar a una persona normal —el azabache de larga trenza les sonrió—, pero he pasado por estos interrogatorios antes. Pueden preguntar, y si puedo, les responderé

—¿Cómo está? —Lambo lo miró con suplica, dando a entender que era el más afectado. La tristeza, las ojeras, la culpa era palpable

—No está totalmente bien, tampoco puedo decir que esté totalmente destrozado —volvió a sentir un nudo en su pecho; era pena, o eso creía—. Sigue aferrándose a sus hijos para seguir adelante

—Eso no es bueno… ¡Les dije que deberíamos acercarnos! ¡Tsuna-nii nos necesita! —Lambo parecía querer llorar, pero se contuvo y apretó los labios demostrando la madurez adquirida en sus casi veinte años—. Yo no quiero dejarlo solo —su voz grave a veces se agudizaba o quebraba

—Si nos acercamos será peor, ya lo hemos experimentado —Reborn se mantenía firme, sereno, pero Fon sabía que era una fachada

—¿Puedo saber el porqué de hacer esto? Es decir, dejarlo solo y ya —el azabache también tenía dudas y quería alguna pista para aclararlas

—¿Hasta dónde te ha contado? —reiteró Reborn

—No mucho —los miró elevando una de sus cejas—. Se podría decir que fue sorpresa el saber que ustedes no aprobaron su matrimonio de inmediato —no le pareció grave decir eso—. ¿Por qué?

—No te interesa

—Envidia —Lambo ignoró la mirada matadora que le dirigieron algunos de los asistentes y habló—. Fue eso

—No puedo entenderlo —Fon negó antes de enfocarse en el más joven de los guardianes y pedirle de forma muda una explicación, misma que no le fue dada

—Dime qué tan quebrado está. Necesito una referencia —Mukuro habló con calma, posando su mejilla en la mano cuyo codo se posó sobre la mesa— y según eso puedo ayudar a recomponerlo, kufufu

—No dejaremos que toques al juudaime, ni que oses manipularlo con ilusiones o algo así —gruñó la _tormenta_

—Sawada requiere ayuda normal —Ryohei se rascaba la barbilla—, tus ilusiones no las usaremos

—Tampoco es como si te fuéramos a dejar hacerlo, Mukuro —acotó la _lluvia_ sin esa sonrisa de antaño

—Boss puede bloquearlas, lo intentamos una vez —aclaró la tímida _niebla_ que jugaba con sus dedos

—Nunca hace mal intentar de nuevo, kufufu

—Bien, esto me está asustando a mí —Fon rió suavemente—. Debo decir que ustedes parecen una banda de dementes que quieren manipular a alguien y no ayudarlo

—El problema es que Tsuna no quiere ayudarse a sí mismo, no permite que alguien se le acerque, entonces tenemos que obligarlo —Fon admiró esa seriedad en Yamamoto, era raro, parecía magullado, roto; entonces Tsuna tenía razón: él lo rompió

—Discierno… se ha estado desahogando un poco conmigo —mientras bebía su té analizaba el odio que le dirigían—. Creo que puedo ayudar

—¿Qué te dijo? Quiero saber —el hitman perdió compostura e inclinó su cuerpo levemente hacia el frente para simular una amenaza

—Reborn, no te diré nada, así que no insistas

—¡Necesitamos…!

—Lo que él necesita es calma, ayuda con el cuidado de sus hijos para que no esté tan estresado, menos problemas con la mafia y más tiempo para él. —Fon dudó en decir lo siguiente—. También un médico de su confianza

—Tenemos muchos aquí —dictó con cinismo aquel asesino que se quitó la fedora y se acomodó los cabellos usando sólo sus dedos

—Los cuales te dan informes detallados, Reborn

—¡En tu cara! —bramó Lambo riéndose del mejor hitman, sin miedo a las consecuencias porque estaba harto de eso. Ya cometió el error de apoyar a Reborn una vez y de esa forma perder la confianza de quien consideraba como un hermano mayor, pero no lo haría de nuevo—. Sabía que no dejaste esas malas mañas de espiar a Tsuna-nii —susurró apenas más para sí que para alguien más

—Así que Tsuna no confía —sonrió de lado, pero apretó los dientes—, puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de mi alumno

—Él se siente aprisionado aquí, ¿verdad? —Lambo suspiró cuando Fon asintió

—Somos su familia, no debería sentirse así —Ryohei parecía enfadado o preocupado, sus expresiones variaban mucho así que era difícil leerlo

—Bueno, si son su familia entenderán que Tsunayoshi tiende a encerrarse, a soportar los problemas solo, a sonreírles para no preocuparlos —Fon les sonrió porque se le ocurrió una gran idea—. Así que pueden empezar por ahí. Si saben que sufre, denle espacio, alivien su estrés y empiecen a acercarse de manera sutil

—Si tan sólo fuera así de fácil —suspiró Yamamoto

—Cállate, friki —Gokudera frotaba sus sienes con desesperación

—Lo es —Fon elevó una de sus manos y mostró su dedo índice levantado— y puedo ayudar con eso

—No gracias —refutó Reborn dándole la espalda

—Deja tus celos de lado —Lambo lo miró con el ceño fruncido para después enfocarse en su invitado—. Por favor, Fon-san, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—No te voy a quitar a tu alumno, Reborn. Sólo quiero verlo feliz —Fon a veces creía que Reborn sobrepasaba ese instinto paterno por Tsuna, pero no lo juzgaba

—¿Y cuál es la idea, Fon-san? —apoyó Chrome, esperanzada por poder ayudar a su jefe

—Intenten seguirme —les sonrió antes de levantarse

—¿Qué? —corearon la mayoría

—Pero deben darme quince minutos de ventaja

_Suspenso…_

Tsuna esperaba la llegada de aquel que se volvió un amigo más de la familia, sonreía al mirar a su pequeña hija girando para ondear el vestido que se compró especialmente para ese día, mientras Leo aplaudía y la halagaba. Su padre mantenía a Taiki jugando con una pelota de béisbol, incluyéndose en los vítores por un supuesto _home run_. Su madre estiraba un amplio mantel en aquel jardín que se mantenía bajo techo para que las hermosas flores y plantas diversas no fueran afectadas por el clima. Enma junto con Diana se disponían a colocar varios platillos de humeante comida en la mesa que ahí había. Todo asemejaba a los pequeños picnics que Dayane organizaba, era nostálgico pero hermoso

Los niños reían y bailaban al son de la música que se reproducía en el celular de Enma, incluso Taiki dejó aquella faceta seria y sonrió antes de tomar las manos de su hermanita para bailar un poco. Todo estuvo preparado para cuando Fon ingresó al lugar, varios platos con bocadillos y dulces colocados en el mantel en donde se sentaron, vestían algo sencillo y normal, después de todo, lo que querían era festejar.

Fon tenía razón, evitar un festejo estaba errado porque a veces sólo basta una excusa para animar el alma de los que pasaban por un mal momento. Tsuna admitía que fue buena idea hacer aquella pequeña reunión pues al menos sus hijos volvieron a ser los niños alegres que él recordaba.

—Lamento la tardanza —el último miembro llegó y Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír porque el azabache parecía agitado—, pero tenía que traer esto —Fon mostró la flor que encontró esa mañana

—Bienvenido —fue el recibimiento de Nana antes de empujar al azabache hacia el mantel

—Toma, pequeña princesa —sonrió Fon antes de cederle la flor a la castañita quien le sonrió ampliamente en agradecimiento

—Entonces creo que podemos comenzar —Diana sonreía mientras Fon tomaba asiento adecuadamente—. Si quieren repetir no duden en hacerlo, hay mucha comida a disposición

—¿Por qué hiciste tanto? —murmuró Enma, pero un leve pellizco de su esposa lo calló

—Vamos, niños pues quien come mucho crece fuerte —reía Iemitsu mientras colocaba los platos en frente de cada pequeño—, pero eviten manchar sus ropas, eso no es nada bueno —acotaba con seriedad antes de que Taiki y Leo asintieran

—Ven, princesa —Tsuna abrió sus brazos para acunar a Isabella—, tú y yo comeremos juntos

—Una comida en familia siempre me pareció maravillosa —halagó Fon antes de aceptar su porción—, el aroma es espectacular

El resonar de los cubiertos, las risitas entre pláticas, las miradas gentiles, los palillos que le facilitaron a Fon porque le era más cómodo el usarlos al igual que a Tsuna. Era perfecto, sólo eran ellos. Eran una pequeña e incompleta familia disfrutando de algo normal, o al menos eso pensó Tsuna

Un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos, pasos, discusiones, deslices y amenazas. Tsuna se tensó al reconocer aquella entrada general. Los presentes se miraron entre sí, muchos sonrieron animados por recibir a los demás invitados, otros murmuraron por lo bajo, Iemitsu mostró su descontento al fruncir el ceño. Sólo Enma se dedicó a mirar a Tsuna para darle apoyo mudo y pedirle que se calme porque en algún momento debía enfrentar al resto de aquella familia y qué mejor que en ese día.

—¡Aquí… estamos! ¡Al extremo! —Ryohei fue el primero en entrar, orgulloso por ganar ya que siempre competían. Era su comportamiento normal— Perdón —carraspeó al ver a todos los asistentes en ese invernadero—. Buenas tardes —saludó con cortesía y una sonrisa que hacía resaltar la bandita de su nariz

—Llegaron tarde —Diana los miró en advertencia para que se callaran, y cuando el silencio los invadió, sonrió—, pero llegaron. ¡Tomen asiento! —les ordenó con ademanes de sus manos—, les serviré su almuerzo

—Gracias —corearon sorprendidos porque fueron allí buscando a Fon, pero se hallaban ante algo parecido a un picnic o un festejo pues vieron un par de globos atados a una maceta en el fondo

—Me alegra que vieran la nota que les dejé en el comedor —Nana sonrió cuando los guardianes empezaron a tomar lugar, con habilidad repartía los cubiertos y servilletas mientras los invitaba a unirse a la plática

—¿Nota? —pero el susurro de Lambo fue callado por el golpe de Mukuro en su cabeza—. ¡Oh sí! ¡La nota! —rió con nerviosismo. Después de despistar un poco a la castaña se miraron entre sí en complicidad de esa ignorancia que los embargaba, porque en ese día se habían olvidado de la hora del almuerzo. Ninguna sirvienta les avisó, seguramente ellas sabían de esa “reunión” en el invernadero

—Vinieron —fue el recibimiento de cierto castaño que al fin los miraba con amabilidad. ¿Cuánto habían esperado por sólo eso? Demasiado quizá—. Gracias —la sonrisa que les fue dedicada fue la más hermosa que lograron ver en esos meses

—Siempre estaremos para usted, _juudaime_ —fue la contestación de Hayato que, con las mejillas levemente coloradas, sentía la emoción de ver, aunque sea un rastro de lo que era su amado _cielo_

Todos los presentes sonrieron ante el agradecimiento del castaño, respondieron con efusividad o simplemente murmuraron algo. Todos estaban de acuerdo con un solo pensamiento: se sintieron de nuevo en casa. Tsuna de nuevo les abría las puertas de su hogar.

Ayudaron a repartir la comida, incluso Hibari se sentó cerca del grupo para comer en paz mientras vigilaba cada gesto dado en quien le interesaba. El más joven de la familia era el más dichoso porque al fin sentía la aceptación del que consideraba su hermano mayor y ejemplo a seguir, la tímida niebla de nuevo sintió la calidez de una palmada en su cabeza, incluso Reborn se sintió satisfecho porque después de semanas infernales al fin veía a su alumno brillar como el _cielo_ que era.

Debería ser perfecto, mas, no lo era.

Fingían porque algo estaba claro: la artimaña de Fon fue la única que los llevó ahí; pues de ser por alguno de ellos, eso jamás hubiese pasado, y todo porque desde hace mucho que no compartían un almuerzo en familia, no desde que su _cielo_ faltaba a esas pequeñas reuniones en el día o eran ellos los que se negaban a estar frente a él.

Tal vez debieron insistir más, soportar las miradas gélidas que no escondían mas que dolor y soledad por la pérdida reciente. Tal vez debieron brindar su mano y abrir sus corazones.

Sí, debieron hacerlo antes

—¡Y ahora la mejor parte! —Nana animó a todos quienes iban terminando su comida—. Esperen tan sólo unos momentos

—Yo te ayudo, querida —Iemitsu sonrió como un niño ante una travesura—. No mires, hijo. Ni ustedes niños… mucho menos tú Enma —advirtió con seriedad—. No queremos arruinar la sorpresa

—¡Sí, abuelo! —Taiki y Leo levantaban su puño derecho, Bella en cambio elevaba ambos brazos y sonreía

—¿Desde cuándo se comporta como un adulto? —indagó Reborn

—Entonces no lo has visto bien —Fon le respondió pues se habían sentado cerca el uno del otro—. Tomó el rol de abuelo y los niños lo adoran. Nana incluso adoptó a Enma para que Leo se convirtiera también en su nieto —rió bajito por aquello. Habían sido momentos demasiado divertidos

—Patético —bufó Reborn, pero se mordió la mejilla al reconocer que no se fijó en esos detalles

—No digas eso, Reborn, ¡y disfruta de lo que viene!

—¿Qué clase de reunión es esta? —incluso él ignoraba el tipo de festejo que se daba

—Ya lo verás —sonrió sin tomar en cuenta la mirada afilada que le era dirigida. Él sólo quería hacerlos reaccionar

Nana apareció entonces cargando un pastel lo suficientemente grande para que todos disfrutaran de un buen pedazo, sólo una vela blanca en espiral lo adornaba. Todos los guardianes dejaron a un lado sus platos y se miraron entre ellos haciendo la pregunta más importante del día: ¿acaso festejaban algo importante?

Entre todos empezaron a rememorar el día, el mes, el año, observaron a todos en el lugar buscando al festejado o algún indicio de la razón de ese pastel, pero nada. Diana aplaudía mientras ayudaba a encender las velas, los niños empezaron a ceder gorritos coloridos que la mayoría se colocó en la cabeza, pero seguían sin saber de quién era el festejo

Algunos miraron a Kyoya quien alejado permanecía impasible, pero que había dejado de lado su comida y jugaba con su gorro mientras apretaba los labios; era obvio que la _nube_ ya supo de qué iba eso, pero no podían preguntarle o se delatarían. Mukuro empezó a reír bajito en cierto momento, dando a entender que él también cayó en cuenta. Sin embargo, los demás estaban tan frustrados que sólo podían sonreír forzadamente mientras inspeccionaban con angustia el lugar.

Los aplausos empezaron, las risas y la canción dictaba que alguien estaba cumpliendo años. Cantaron por inercia, fijándose en quien lo hacía también y quien no, pues sería obvio que el cumpleañero o cumpleañera no cantaría y sólo sonreiría en agradecimiento… pero todos cantaban o tarareaban, eso incluía a Hibari que se acercó al grupo y a Mukuro que aplaudía con una sonrisa animada. Lo peor era que en la canción no se incluía el nombre del festejado.

Hubo una pista.

Los guardianes y Reborn se fijaron en que Tsuna cantaba mientras jugaba con las manitas de la pequeña Isabella quien por alguna razón no cantaba y sólo movía su cabeza. Los dos niños, rubio y pelirrojo, cantaban a todo pulmón. Los adultos que acompañaban a Tsuna también pronunciaban cada frase con alegría. Entonces dedujeron que la festejada era Isabella, pero poco les duró el alivio porque lo descartaron ya que el cumpleaños de la castañita se celebraría en un par de meses más y el de Taiki en cinco meses.

Estaban entrando en pánico, mucho más cuando la canción terminó y la frase más esperada fue dicha.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! —rieron antes de aplaudir con entusiasmo. Nadie había pronunciado el nombre. Estaban perdidos

—¡Debe soplar la vela! —reía Diana mientras cargaba a Isabella quien seguía aplaudiendo

—Y pedir un deseo —acotó Fon mirando a una persona en especial

—Gracias —fue esa contestación la que dejó a todos en silencio, sin aire, con un aplauso inconcluso, sus ojos entreabiertos, y en shock—, pero no necesito de un deseo —sonreía cual niño inocente que ignora la desdicha que lo rodea—. Me basta con que todos… estén aquí — una lágrima se resbaló por la mejilla de Tsuna, pero fue opacada por la sonrisa que les brindó a los presentes

—Juudaime —susurró Hayato perdiéndose en aquella gotita que resbalaba por la piel de su jefe

—Tsuna —segundó Yamamoto mientras apretaba el gorrito que sostenía en su mano y sonreía para no demostrar lo afectado que estaba

—Hum —fue el murmullo de Hibari quien apretaba los dientes en reproche hacia sí mismo

—Un año más, Tsunayoshi-kun, kufufu —él sólo hizo un ademán asemejando a una reverencia

—Boss/Sawada/Tsuna-nii —ellos no pudieron ocultar su culpa y el último sólo se quedó callado

—Me alegra que hayan llegado —el castaño los miró con ternura, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Fingía que no se dio cuenta de la tensión de sus amigos. Quiso hacerse creer a sí mismo que ellos llegaron ahí por voluntad propia

Todos vieron a su jefe soplar la vela y aplaudieron por inercia. Se tragaron las maldiciones porque no se habían acordado de esa fecha, hasta Reborn parecía impactado y eso que su cumpleaños era un día antes, es decir el día anterior. Fue tanto el caos en esos días de insomnio y peleas, que dejaron pasar esa fecha y… por poco hicieron el mismo desplante de hace años cuando se olvidaron de su jefe y recordaron el festejo un mes después. En aquella vez ninguna disculpa valió, el daño estuvo hecho, pero ahora… ¿Ahora qué? De no ser por Fon ellos ni siquiera se hubiesen presentado o acordado… Se sentían escoria

Se habían olvidado por completo de su _cielo,_ se centraron egoístamente en el cómo obtener la aceptación del castaño y no pensaron en los sentimientos ajenos. Pero fingirían, lo harían hasta el final porque debían darle un granito de felicidad a Tsuna después de tanta amargura

—¿Te gustó el regalo, Reborn? —Tsuna miraba al asesino quien jugaba con el pedazo de pastel que le cedieron

—¿Regalo? —por un momento se distrajo y delató su desconocimiento de fechas

—El que ordené dejaran sobre tu mesa de noche

—Ah, ese —sonrió de lado mientras se acomodaba la fedora y acariciaba a león que lamía un poquito de crema—. Tienes buen gusto, _dame_ -Tsuna —en realidad no había vuelto a su cuarto por más de 24 horas, así que desconocía el dichoso regalo que tal vez le hubiese dado la oportunidad de enmendar su único fallo

—Me alegro —una sonrisa un poco más apagada que las demás se posó en los labios del castaño, pero pocos lo notaron

El festejo terminó ahí, no había nada más que hacer. Todos tuvieron el permiso de retirarse tras dar la respectiva felicitación personal a su jefe; fue entonces que corrieron para, recién en ese momento, ir a buscar algo decente que envolver en papel brillante y dejar con sigilo en la oficina de su _cielo_ mientras fingían que nada pasó. Los niños se retiraban a jugar en el cuarto de Taiki. Iemitsu y Nana los acompañarían. Diana y Enma se quedarían a recoger los platos mientras que Tsuna y Fon ayudarían a recoger el mantel y demás.

—Fue un hermoso festejo. Gracias

—No tienes que agradecer, Tsunayoshi-kun

—Debo hacerlo —sonrió mientras detenía sus acciones y su acompañante lo imitaba—, después de todo… usted los trajo

—Te diste cuenta —entre sus manos tenía los diferentes gorritos coloridos que fueron usados

—Sí, era algo obvio —suspiró antes de que su sonrisa se borrara para dar paso a una expresión neutral—. Pero no era necesario que hiciera eso

—Sólo quería verte feliz —Fon acarició los cabellos ajenos tras dejar de lado aquellos gorritos de fiesta— y para eso necesitas a toda tu familia unida

—No los quiero forzar a algo —miró a Fon e hizo un leve mohín—. No sería justo

—Deberías aceptar que estaban felices porque los dejaste acercarse —sonrió antes de seguir con sus tareas—, así que no los forzaste. Yo sólo les di un empujoncito, nada más

—Ya no lo haga más —suplicó, pero a la vez… no quería decir aquello

—No lo creo necesario —Fon rió bajito antes de conectar su mirada con la achocolatada—, porque desde este punto seguramente ellos mismos se esforzarán por cuenta propia

—No lo creo —sonrió irónico

—Tsuna —lo miró de frente, sosteniéndolo del hombro para que no se alejara—, ¿qué no harían por ver tu sonrisa?… incluso yo puedo luchar por verla cada día —le acarició la mejilla con dulzura y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa sutil

—Gracias —el castaño no pudo evitar reír por aquellas palabras, incluso sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente porque de una u otra forma… fue lo más bonito que le habían dicho desde que perdió a Dayane—. Muchas gracias

—Cuando estás sinceramente feliz, tu sonrisa es espléndida, Tsuna-kun… Justo como ahora —deslizó sus dedos cerca de la comisura de los labios ajenos para después apartar su mano—. Es así como deberías permanecer siempre… completamente feliz


	10. Legado.

—Buenos días, juudaime —una nueva oportunidad de reivindicarse, en eso pensó desde el mismo punto en que abrió los ojos en ese día

—Acabaré con esto rápido, Gokudera-kun —dijo apenas mirando al recién llegado—. Por favor, encárgate de lo demás —con rapidez firmó y selló algunos papeles antes de acomodarlos a un lado de su escritorio

—No se preocupe, me haré cargo… —con curiosidad miraba la rapidez de aquellos dedos—, pero, ¿ya desayunó?

—No, pero está bien —firmó algo más, cerró una carpeta y se levantó—. Perdona, pero estoy de apuro —dictó antes de que Hayato dijera algo más

—¿A dónde va?

—Saldré con Fon-san durante unas horas —se acomodó la corbata y revisó las cosas que llevaba en los bolsillos—. Por favor, pídele a mi madre que cuide de Isabella y que, si mi pequeña insiste en querer verme, dile que me llame y volveré de inmediato

—Juudaime, lleve a alguno de nosotros al menos —insistió con un poco de duda ya que hace no mucho empezó de nuevo a interactuar más con su jefe

—No —le cortó con firmeza

—Pero…

—Estaré bien, no necesito seguridad extra — Tsuna tomó sus llaves y suspiró—. No voy lejos… y es algo que debo hacer solo… —aun no miraba a su guardián ni notó la tristeza de este—. Me llevaré el auto… Adiós, Hayato

—Buen viaje, juudaime —suspiró desanimado cuando lo vio atravesar la puerta—. Aun es complicado tratarlo familiarmente —mas no pensaba rendirse, no señor, porque lo que más ansiaba era verlo sonreírle cada mañana o preguntarle sobre cualquier duda que tuviera… extrañaba al cielo que tanto amaba en silencio

Tsuna pasó de largo por los pasillos, con apuro analizaba mentalmente su itinerario y verificaba tener tiempo suficiente. Saludó apenas a los que se encontraba en su camino, revisó las habitaciones de sus hijos quienes dormían aun pues era demasiado temprano, casi las seis y media de la mañana. Le sonrió amablemente a Lambo quien parecía haber sólo despertado para ir por agua a la cocina, miró a Chrome ya vestida en el pasillo, se despidió con rapidez y casi corriendo ingresó al garaje

No tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar a la zona acordada, a la que era la nueva residencia de Fon, una casona de al menos tres pisos conformada por varias habitaciones o departamentos, suponía Tsuna. Y ahí enfrente de la gran puerta de madera antigua -que suponía era la entrada-, estaba el azabache, vestido con un _quipao_ de color blanco adornado por detalles en rojizo, quien agitaba su mano en conjunto con una sonrisa. Tsuna se sintió reconfortado sólo al verlo, más seguro, menos temeroso por aquella visita que haría

—Lamento molestarlo en un sábado

—No es nada —Fon se sentó de copiloto y procedió a colocarse el cinturón—. No tienes que disculparte por esto

—Generalmente hago esto solo, pero ahora necesitaba de compañía

—¿Enma no pudo acompañarte?

—En realidad, quise que usted me acompañara —el castaño sonrió antes de empezar a conducir—. Creo que será bueno platicar un rato sobre algunos de los temas que… —dudó— de _esos_ temas

—Escucharé como lo hice antes. Será un placer el conocer un poco más de tu vida, Tsuna-kun

—Gracias por eso

Las calles de Italia eran calmas a esa hora de la mañana, apenas si había tráfico en las rutas adjuntas a los mercados de la ciudad; a Tsuna le gustaba eso porque de esa forma no se estresaba al conducir. Fon le hizo plática en el camino sobre los niños, sus padres, la convivencia con los guardianes -misma que estaba avanzando poco a poco-, y tal y como dijo Fon, cada uno de sus amigos parecía esforzarse más en acercarse por voluntad propia.

Tsuna estaba feliz por los intentos de todos por acompañarlo a almorzar, a cuidar de los niños, aunque fue decepcionante saber que ninguno de ellos notó los problemas por los que atravesaban Taiki e Isabella debido al trauma que vivieron. Él tuvo que explicarles los detalles y pedirles un trato especial para con sus hijos, aunque difícilmente los abuelos se separaban de sus nietos y eran ellos los que cumplían las funciones de “nanas” de ambos pequeños.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar que Tsuna mencionó. Caminaron a la par cuando atravesaron aquel portón que les daba la bienvenida a un lugar adornado por flores, jardines extensos y lápidas bien ubicadas para que las familias visitaran el lugar de reposo de sus difuntos. Tsuna y Fon se dirigieron a un lugar más alejado de las hileras disponibles, a un sitio donde se mostraba una especie de casona, misma que era abierta solamente cuando los familiares de aquellas personas de alta importancia llegaban de visita.

Tsuna esperó y agradeció al guardia que custodiaba aquel lugar de reposo, el mismo que los dejó a solas para su visita. Se acercaron a una de las secciones en donde una reja adornada por el escudo de Vongola se ubicaba. Habían llegado a su destino.

—Aquí estamos —murmuró Tsuna cuando abrió la cerradura e ingresó junto con su acompañante

—Sinceramente pensé que las tumbas de Vongola estarían en un cementerio apartado de la ciudad, dedicado solamente a ellos

—No —sonrió con melancolía— a pesar de que se ubica en una sección especial, se dictó que la morada estuviera en un cementerio público —Tsuna caminó entre las pocas placas incrustadas en las paredes que dictaban el nombre del difunto—, al menos los que desean pueden morar aquí. Ya es decisión de la familia o del propio muerto el definir donde será su destino final

—La verdad me parece que esto asemeja a la tumba de un famoso —añadió Fon al ver los diferentes adornos en las paredes, las macetas con flores, las ventanas amplias por las que entraba el sol

—Bueno —Tsuna sonrió con dulzura y respeto—, a veces las personas que están ubicadas en estas secciones son adoradas por el pueblo. Hay días específicos en que la familia autoriza el abrir el portón y dejar pasar a todo el público para que dejen cualquier ofrenda

—¿Y tú lo haces? —intrigado caminó cerca de algunas placas, leyendo los nombres en dorado o plateado

—Sí —sonrió—. A Nono lo quieren muchas personas de comarcas cercanas, porque mal o bien él hizo que la pobreza se extinguiera en ciertas zonas. Cuando decido dejarlos pasar es gratificante ver su tumba llena de flores, notas, velas y demás —respiró profundo al colocarse frente a la tumba de su predecesor—. Nono no sólo ayudó a Vongola, lo hizo con personas sencillas, conmigo, Enma y quien necesitase de un consejo

Se quedaron en silencio entonces, admirando cada letra impregnada en una placa de oro que dictaba la fecha de nacimiento y muerte del que en vida fue el Noveno Cielo de Vongola. Tsuna colocó el ramo de orquídeas que trajo con él en el pequeño florero que adornaba la parte derecha de la tumba, la limpió, se arrodilló frente a esta siendo imitado por Fon, y ambos unieron sus manos para rezar por un par de minutos en honor al alma de aquel hombre. Era extraño mezclar tradiciones occidentales y orientales, pero así había sido desde que Tsunayoshi llegó a liderar aquella familia.

—Lo extrañas mucho —afirmó Fon al percibir el dolor en el castaño

—Más de lo que se imagina pues fue mi querido abuelo —sonrió al levantarse junto con el azabache—, de las pocas personas que me aceptó con todos mis defectos y creyó en mí sin dudarlo

—Puedo afirmar que él fue tu guía en tu primer año de liderazgo hacia Vongola —tocó la placa y delineó el símbolo de la familia—. Es lamentablemente que te haya dejado tan pronto

—Él aguantó tantos años por mí, para ayudarme —sonrió—. Le debo mucho por eso, por aplazar su despedida un poco más

—De seguro ahora estaría orgulloso al ver que lograste que su legado se hiciera realidad —sonrió el azabache

—Creo que sí —rió antes de limpiar su mejilla, no podía evitar estar tan sentimental en una situación así—, aunque también creo que me reclamaría por ciertas cosas

—Todos cometemos errores, Tsuna-kun, así que no te culpes

—Nono me dijo que hiciera todo con el corazón, que no dejara que los demás me hicieran sentir menos o diferente. Le fallé en eso

—No creo que lo hayas hecho

—Nono fue uno de los primeros que supo sobre mis gustos particulares… Cuando se lo confesé sólo me sonrió, abrazó y dijo que no estaba mal. Me apoyó a pesar de que yo era diferente —agachó su cabeza mientras recordaba algunos sucesos

—Ser diferente no es malo, Tsunayoshi-kun

—Ante la sociedad que me rodea, lo es —habló con amargura—, y debido a eso pagué precios demasiado altos

—Lo de Dayane y…

—No es eso, Fon-san —tenía miedo de decirlo pues no quería que esa mirada amable cambiara como en otras ocasiones pasó

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —indagó lo más amable que pudo

—Mis gustos peculiares se refieren al ámbito romántico —el mayor no pareció entenderle así que tras agarrar valor y respirar hondo, siguió—. Me… me gustan los chicos, Fon-san —desvió la mirada hacia la placa pues no estaba seguro del cómo reaccionaría su acompañante—, y eso ha acarreado varias cosas… una de ellas fue el rechazo general —se mordió el labio interno ante la espera de una respuesta, un gesto, un grito, lo que fuese

—¿Eso causó que tus amigos se alejaran?

—No sólo ellos —suspiró, rogándole a Timoteo que le brindara valor para seguir—. Cuando ellos se enteraron todo fue incómodo, pero cuando se lo dije a más personas… a Dino, por ejemplo, las distancias se marcaron —se mordió el labio—. Fue por eso que Dino-san ya casi no tiene trato directo conmigo, eso a pesar de que nuestra alianza todavía está en pie

—Es ridículo —bufó Fon antes de sujetar el hombro del castaño para que lo mirara—. Lo que ellos hicieron fue absurdo

—No lo fue —intentó sonreír, pero sus labios temblaron—. Es normal que las personas se alejen de lo diferente, extraño y repulsivo —le dolió decir la última palabra, pero la remarcó de todas formas

—No digas eso —el azabache acarició la mejilla del pequeño y lo acercó hasta rodearlo con sus brazos—. Esas palabras no te calzan, no te definen, Tsunayoshi-kun —sintió como le correspondían con las manos temblorosas

—Lamento no haberle dicho antes —pánico o alivio. ¿Cómo interpretar lo que sentía? ¿Cómo saber si Fon era sincero? Su intuición era un caos cuando el dolor superaba sus demás emociones o cuando estaba tan confundido como en ese punto, así que por el momento no confiaba en ella

—El hecho de que te gusten los chicos no es un problema —le acarició la espalda con delicadeza pues Tsuna le proyectaba la imagen de un jarrón agrietado y frágil—, porque el amor en sí jamás será un problema sino una bendición

—Pero… —cada palabra dicha por el ex arcobaleno le aliviaba, pero también le daba terror el estar siendo engañado

—Amar a otra persona no está mal —lo sujetó para que no se alejara de sus brazos—, sea quien sea, el género no importa, el cómo se ve tampoco… Es el sentimiento sincero lo que es esencial

—¿No cree que soy… extraño? —sus palabras temblaban, las memorias todavía lo hacían sentir inseguro

—Yo creo que eres el _cielo_ más brillante que he visto —sonrió sutilmente antes de empezar a acariciar la espalda ajena de arriba hacia abajo para intentar relajar al castaño—, el padre más amoroso, el hijo más dulce, el amigo más leal, el líder más apto y la persona más sincera…

Tsuna hubiese huido en cualquier otra ocasión, mentido, seguido con la farsa dictada como su heterosexualidad, porque ya fue lastimado, odiado y discriminado cuando fue sincero en ocasiones pasadas. Pero ahora sólo podía aferrarse a los brazos de Fon, morderse el labio interno en silencio para verificar que no estaba soñando, no pestañear demasiado rápido para que sus lágrimas no saliesen y agradecer a su abuelito porque seguramente él lo estaba ayudando. Estaba feliz, pero también asustado ya que las cosas nunca eran así de fáciles.

—¿No preguntará por Dayane? —después de un silencio extendido, decidió terminar con eso— ¿Por qué ella…?

—La amabas —Fon sonrió antes de separarse del castaño— y eso es lo que importa

—Yo… —boqueó un par de veces porque sus labios no pudieron pronunciar el tan ansiado “no es verdad” y sin pensarlo el recuerdo de Dayane, a quien se aferraba cada noche para dormir, con quien compartió la dicha de criar a dos hermosos niños y la ilusión compartida por el tercero, llegó con infinidad de imágenes—. Yo…

—Cuando de ella hablas, tus ojos brillan —sujetó las mejillas del menor y decidió ayudarlo un poquito—. Tus palabras sólo la describen como algo maravilloso. Adoras que tus hijos hayan heredado cosas de ella… —sonrió con dulzura y amabilidad—. Tú la amabas

—Es… es cierto —sollozó cuando se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, de los problemas que ocurrieron antes o después de Dayane, él sintió algo enorme por ella, algo que no podía ser catalogado como cariño o hermandad… era algo más fuerte, algo sincero—. Es cierto… —tragó duro mientras observaba la sutil sonrisa de Fon— la amaba… —lo aceptó y de su pecho sintió que un nudo se deshizo y un alivio lo encarnó—, pero nunca se lo dije… Mis palabras jamás superaron los “te quiero” —y de nuevo sintió el peso de sus acciones y palabras, de nuevo la culpa y el arrepentimiento

—No hacía falta —sonrió con ternura porque él también recordó las pocas veces que vio al décimo _cielo_ junto con su esposa y lo rebosantes de felicidad que estuvieron—. Estoy seguro de que ella lo sabía —le acarició los cabellos

—Dayane —sollozó quedito sin poder exteriorizar las disculpas que necesitaba pronunciar

—No te martirices por eso, Tsunayoshi-kun… tampoco te martirices por el género de quien haya tenido la oportunidad de ser amado por ti… Nada de lo que haces está mal, son las personas que lo interpretan erradamente

—Siempre duele… —sus labios temblaban y sus ojos aguados derramaban gotitas saladas que resbalaban por sus mejillas—. Las palabras, miradas, el… el rechazo… siempre lastima

—A veces las personas son crueles, pero está bien porque seguramente pronto se darán cuenta de su error y te apreciarán por lo que eres en esencia

—Es lo mismo… que _Nono_ dijo —suspiró para recuperar algo de aire—. Lo que nos dijo a Enma y a mí… fue eso

—Era un hombre sabio —Fon volvió a abrazar a Tsuna para reconfortarlo

Se dieron un tiempo para desahogarse; lágrimas y sollozos, suspiros, susurros mientras el uno acariciaba la espalda de quien necesitaba sólo un gesto cálido de aceptación. Tsuna se quedó de pie, aferrado al azabache, llorando ante la tumba de la primera persona que le dijo que sus gustos no eran malos, de quien fue su apoyo durante los largos años en que perdió amigos y familia.

Extrañaba a aquel ancianito de mirada brillante a quien le juró retornar la Vongola a su estado original.

Era doloroso y satisfactorio porque ahora ya no se sentía tan solo pues Fon estaba ahí.

Tsuna terminó por suspirar cuando su cuerpo ya no sentía el peso de los secretos, recibió una sonrisa amable y al fin se sintió listo para seguir. Sin decir más se enfocó en las tumbas de su esposa e hijo antes de decidir retirarse de aquella morada eterna.

Sintió la compañía del azabache, sintió las caricias en su cabello y vio de reojo una sonrisa amable que lo llenó de alivio. La mirada de Fon fue la que más le impactó, porque no había cambiado ni un poco, desprendía amabilidad, cariño, alivio, tal vez algo de felicidad. Había sido aceptado como pocas veces

Se tomaron un pequeño tiempo para respirar antes de encaminarse de regreso a sus hogares, mas, algo era diferente, se notaba de lejos. 

—¡Juudaime! Me alegra ver que está de vuelta —Gokudera corrió apenas le dieron aviso de que su jefe llegó

—¿Hubo algún inconveniente, Hayato? —le sonrió al reconocer la preocupación sincera y la agitación común en su _tormenta_

—Bueno —Hayato se quedó impresionado al ver el rostro del castaño, algo rojizo en evidencia de llanto, pero con la mirada más brillante y los hombros menos tensos—, Taiki… Taiki despertó, pero al saber que usted había salido con Fon-san decidió no preguntar más y se entretuvo en el cuarto de entrenamiento junto con Ryohei. Isabella despertó, lloró un poco al ver que usted no estaba, pero Nana-sama pudo calmarla así que decidimos no llamarlo

—Gracias, Hayato —suspiró aliviado y curvó sus labios

—Me alegra verlo sonreír de nuevo —acotó sin poder contenerse, feliz por recuperar un poquito de su antiguo _cielo_

—Lamento haberte preocupado

—¿Puedo preguntar a dónde fue hoy?

—Con mi abuelo —se acomodó los cabellos—, con Dayane y Ángelo

—Perdone —reverenció y sus hebras platinadas se removieron con la brisa—, no debí haber preguntado, pero me preocupó su salida intempestiva

—No es nada —palmeó el hombro de su amigo para que levantara la cabeza—. Ahora vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer, Hayato

—Adelanté un poco de eso —sonrió orgulloso por su eficiencia—, así que puede tomarse el resto del día libre para que esté con sus hijos

—Gracias y lamento darte tantos problemas

—Por el contrario —sonrió con su mirada brillante, resaltando el verde de su iris—, soy yo el que debe disculparse por ser una carga más a la cual usted debe soportar

—Jamás serás una carga

—Entonces debo considerarme una herida —cerró sus ojos—. ¡Perdóneme por eso!

—No pasa nada, Hayato

—Yo nunca debí dejarlo solo, _juudaime_. Fue mi peor error… ¡perdóneme! —bajó su cabeza una vez más

—Está bien —levantó a su amigo y le sonrió

—Pero yo me callé tantas veces y me impedí seguir a su lado por razones tan tontas que… —angustiado hablaba sin parar

—¿Por qué giraste el rostro cuando yo más te necesitaba? —Tsuna lo miró directamente, quería saber y aprovecharía esa ocasión de sinceridad y soledad— ¿Por qué jamás diste el paso que yo tanto anhelaba que dieras, Hayato?

—No puedo responder a eso —se tensó

—¿Por qué jamás luchaste porque yo te amara?

—Porque no lo merecía —respondió tras tragar forzosamente ya que su garganta se sentía seca

—Yo pude haberte dado la oportunidad que querías —le sonrió con amargura—. Quise dártela, te lo insinué muchas veces, pero tú siempre negabas y te alejabas de nuevo. Muchas veces sentí que jamás volvería a poder alcanzarte… —se relamió los labios y ahogó su desdicha—. Hiciste que pensara que lo que sentía por ti estaba mal y que en sí… yo estaba errado, que lo que te ofrecía era grotesco

—Sus sentimientos jamás serían grotescos —su voz tembló debido a la vergüenza que sentía, por el arrepentimiento también—, pero yo no me atrevía a aceptarlos porque… porque tenía medio

—¿De qué? ¿O qué?

—Las apariencias importan —dijo con dolor recordando las duras palabras de quien le confió su puesto como mano derecha del décimo jefe de Vongola— y yo no quería ser separado de usted por algo tan vano como el amor que yo le profesaba y… aun…

—Si piensas que eso era vano, significa que no merecías una oportunidad… que no valías la pena y me mentías —Tsuna apretó los dientes, no quería enfadarse—. Que, si hubiese luchado por un supuesto “nosotros”, hubiese sido una lucha individual de mi parte

—¡Yo no quise decir eso! ¡No era la palabra adecuada! —alterado intentó cambiar lo dicho, de disculparse

—Pero lo has hecho—con seriedad palmeó el hombro de su guardián y se acercó a él para un último susurro—. Yo pude haber luchado… pero tú mataste aquello que yo llegué a cultivar por ti, Hayato

—Y no sabe cuánto me arrepiento —susurró agitado

—Ya no importa —suspiró antes de alejarse un paso

—¿Podría pedirle… una nueva oportunidad?

—Ya es tarde, Hayato —acarició la mejilla del ojiverde y suspiró—. Muy tarde

—Lo sé —su voz tembló, pero no insistió

—Entonces no cometas el mismo error de nuevo… Si te enamoras de alguien más, lucha por él a pesar del miedo que sientas al rechazo o a las dificultades

—Lo haré, _juudaime_

—Eres un buen amigo, Hayato —se separó de su _tormenta_ para encaminarse a la mansión—. Ya no te alejes de mí porque eso duele

—No lo haré —se tragó sus lágrimas y elevó la frente—. Jamás lo dejaré, _juudaime_

—Y por favor… elimina ese amor que dices sentir por mí… porque eso sólo hará de nuestra convivencia algo doloroso

—Lo intentaré

—Gracias, Hayato

Estaba dicho, nada volvería a ser como antes. Tsuna no quería volver a lo de antes, no ahora que se sentía un poco más libre y aún tenía una herida abierta.

Fue muy doloroso reconocer que amó a su esposa y nunca se lo dijo, pero fue liberador saber que sus gustos no estaban mal, eran las personas que lo juzgaban los que lo estaban. De todas formas, no podía volver el tiempo atrás

—Hola princesa —sonrió al ver a su niña caminar sujetando la mano de su castaña madre para seguramente dirigirse al jardín

—Bienvenido, Tsu-kun

—Estoy en casa, mamá —su hija aun no hablaba, sólo sonreía, a veces gritaba, hacía gestos, pero nada más. Aun así, Tsuna sentía que el peso sobre sus hombros se iba al carajo cuando recibía el beso de su hijita—. Hoy papá estará contigo todo el día, Bella —sonreía al besarle cada mejilla y escucharla reírse bajito—. ¿A qué quieres jugar? —su niña apuntaba a las escaleras y él sonreía— Claro, llamaremos a tu hermano

—Tu padre ha ido por Taiki —sonrió la castaña— porque te hemos esperado para desayunar, así que deben estar hambrientos, ¡vamos!

—Gracias, mamá, pero no debían esperar —fue Isabella quien tiró de su camisa e hizo un puchero

—Ellos quisieron esperar —fue la respuesta de Nana quien entre risas apreciaba la protesta de su nieta

—Lamento haber tardado, entonces —Tsuna sonrió antes de encaminarse a la cocina cuando vieron a los faltantes que bajaban las escaleras

—¡Papá! ¿Dónde estabas?

—Tenía que visitar a alguien —sonrió cuando recibió un rápido abrazo de su hijo y aprovechó para despeinarlo ligeramente—, pero ya terminé y ahora podré pasar con ustedes el resto del día

—Bien —festejó Taiki con una sonrisa sutil—. Ahora podrás enseñarme cómo usar eso que llaman: la llama de la última voluntad

—Papá —Tsuna miró al rubio quien se tensaba demostrando su culpabilidad—, Taiki aún es un niño

—Se me escapó —rio nervioso, pidiendo disculpas con un gesto de sus manos—. ¡Lo siento, atún!

—Papá… no me digas atún —suspiró

—Pero era tu apodo de pequeño —acotó Nana con emoción y añoranza

—¡No me ignores, papá! ¡Quiero aprender! ¡Lo exijo!

—Aun eres un niño, Taiki, tú deberías aprender otras cosas a esta edad

—¡No! —reclamaba con firmeza— quiero entrenar y aprender eso… ¡Lo necesito para cuidar de Bella!

—Desayunemos primero, después hablamos de eso —las cosas aún tenían que controlarse de a poco


	11. Princesita.

—Yo si te amaba, Dayane —susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos—. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho cuando estabas a mi lado… Hubiese deseado mirar cuan emocionada te ponías o tu sonrisa que temblaba, estoy seguro de que hubieses llorado y gritado al mismo tiempo.

Amarga declaración que se quedaba en la nada porque a quien se dirigía jamás llegaría. La dueña de ese sentimiento al que Tsuna jamás pudo darle nombre, ya no podía escucharlo. Eso le generaba una culpa tan grande que sus manos le temblaban por la impotencia, se mordía el labio, despeinaba sus cabellos y se insultaba a sí mismo una y otra vez por lo estúpido que había sido.

Sólo había bastado con que Fon le diera un nombre al cariño que tenía por Dayane para darse cuenta de todo. Fue desde entonces que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Fon hubiese aparecido mucho antes en su vida pues tal vez así ese nudo en su pecho no existiría y Dayane hubiese partido de ese mundo sin ningún remordimiento o tarea sin cumplir. 

_Disculpas…_

Tsuna miraba a las dos personitas más importantes en su vida, los dos tesoros que pudo conservar a su lado. Unos ojos color caramelo y otros achocolatados, diferenciados sólo por el tono profundo del iris que los caracterizaba y el pigmento de sus cabellos. Eran sus dos pequeños hijos con los que siempre platicaba después del desayuno, mas, en esa ocasión la plática se centraba en lo que Tsuna haría durante el resto del día, algo que rompería la rutina de esos meses en los que se enfocó a darles seguridad, a asistir a terapias y no abandonar la mansión por más de cuatro o cinco horas a lo mucho.

—Papá no volverá hasta mañana —estaba sentado en su cama y sus hijos lo miraban atentos estando sentados frente a él—. Tengo que asistir a una reunión en otro país, así que demoraré en volver.

—No —había habido un leve progreso con su princesita, la cual recitaba una o dos palabras básicas solamente si estaba a solas con su padre o hermano. Algo era algo—. No —la pequeña castaña gateó por la cama hasta aferrarse a la chaqueta de su padre y repetir la negativa con el movimiento de su cabeza.

—Isabella —su voz amable y suave, las caricias en los lacios cabellos de su niña, un abrazo amoroso y un besito en la cabeza la calmaban lo suficiente para que no llorase—. Papi debe trabajar —su pequeñita negaba mientras sujetaba con más fuerza su chaqueta.

—¿Irás en avión? —Taiki apretaba los puños sobre sus piernas cruzadas, fruncía levemente el ceño y su mirada reflejaba preocupación— ¿Quién te acompañará? ¿Con quién tienes la reunión? ¿Por qué no puedes volver pronto? —agitado soltaba cada pregunta con prisa, casi sin respirar.

—Me iré a Rusia —extendió su otro brazo para decirle a su pequeño rubio que podía unirse al abrazo, pero Taiki no se movió de su lugar.

—¿Está lejos? ¿Mu-mucho? —a Tsuna le sorprendió ese repentino tartamudeo.

—Son ocho horas en avión —sosteniendo a su pequeña en brazos, fue Tsuna quien se acercó a Taiki y le acarició el cabello con dulzura—, después tendré que asistir a una cena y reunirme con un… posible aliado —no podía ocultarle algunas cosas, una de ellas era la forma en que llamaba a los mafiosos con los que trataba—, pero volveré en cuanto termine.

—No, no —Isabella tiró de la corbata del castaño y levantó el rostro para mostrar sus ojitos brillantes por las lágrimas que no se derramaban.

—¡Puede ser peligroso! —fue ahí donde Taiki se abrazó a su padre también, demostrando que su aparente madurez no estaba completa—. No vayas, no quiero.

—No pasará nada —les acariciaba la espalda a ambos y besó sus cabecitas. Tsuna adoraba esos pequeños momentos en donde Taiki volvía a ser un niño normal sin esa necesidad de crecer rápidamente para hacerse fuerte y demás, pues lo escuchó ahogar un sollozo—. Mukuro me acompañará junto con Yamamoto, así que estaré seguro

—¡Mentira! —Taiki se separó abruptamente de Tsuna y lo miró con súplica—. Takeshi no —susurró preso del pánico.

—¿Qué pasa? —Tsuna acarició la cabeza de su niño— ¿No confías en él?

—No —certificó aferrándose con fuerza a su padre.

—¿Por qué? —hubo un largo silencio que le dio oportunidad a Isabella para alterarse y sollozar. Tal vez su pequeña recordaba algunas cosas de ese día, eso era más que certero pues tenía pesadillas muy seguido a pesar de que jamás le decía de qué trataban— Taiki… lo que pasó ese día —Tsuna intentó sonar sereno, tratando de averiguar los pesares de sus hijos sin exaltarse tanto.

—Yo grité —dijo apretando la chaqueta de su padre—. Pedí ayuda y él no vino… Mamá nos defendió y… —la voz de Taiki se ahogó y sus lágrimas salieron antes de sentir como Tsuna lo abrazaba—. Él no llegó y mamá… cayó al suelo.

—Mami —la castañita temblaba y trataba de esconderse en la chaqueta de Tsuna.

—El vestido de mamá se puso rojo —Taiki no había hablado del tema hasta ese momento, al menos no con Tsuna porque con la psicóloga lo hizo usando dibujos—, no me gusta el rojo —susurró con la voz quebradiza.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos —Tsuna los apretó contra su pecho y besó sus cabecitas mientras los mecía levemente—. Todo está bien, nada malo pasará.

—No me dejes —fue el susurro de Taiki—. No quiero perderte también, papá.

—No me pasará nada… —entendía ese miedo pues lo experimentó innumerables veces de joven, incluso en esos tiempos aun pasaba por pesadillas en donde la nada lo ahogaba en su silencio. Pero ante sus hijos debía mostrarse seguro, de modo que lo tomaran como base para su propia recuperación—. Pueden mirarme… estoy aquí con ustedes y lo estaré en los próximos años.

—No —Isabella se negaba a separarse de su padre—. Mami no.

—Ella no volverá —Taiki respiraba agitadamente porque empezó a llorar, aun así, se forzó a hablar—. Y no quiero que te vayas con ella… no quiero estar solo… Isabella y yo no queremos estar solos, papá.

—No estarán solos, porque yo estoy aquí. También lo están los abuelos y sus tíos, Leo también estará con ustedes.

—Mi hermanito también se fue… y no sé a dónde —las palabras sinceras y temerosas de un niño eran la daga más afilada para un adulto lleno de culpas.

—Tu hermanito se fue con mamá —Tsuna suspiraba quedito para no ceder ante el dolor—. Pero eso no está mal porque las personas abandonan nuestro mundo y eso es normal… Ellos ahora descansarán para siempre, pero el cariño que nos dejó jamás se irá.

—Quiero a mamá.

—Yo también —Tsuna cerró sus ojos—, pero no se puede porque ella y el pequeño Ángelo… murieron —sintió a sus niños temblar, los dejó ser. Estaba siguiendo el consejo de la psicóloga, introduciendo la muerte como algo común, algo que se debía aceptar.

Tsuna había luchado porque Taiki dejase de exigir ver a Dayane cada noche y día, le había explicado decenas de veces que ella no volvería; los médicos ayudaron también de modo que habían logrado que el rubiecito se calmara y aceptara la realidad, pero nada más. Isabella fue más difícil en ese asunto, ella aún no se resignaba y lloraba quedito susurrando «mamá» después de cada pesadilla o cuando la ansiedad la azotaba, pero su recuperación sería más larga y Tsuna tenía la paciencia suficiente para pasar noches enteras arrullándola, mas, cuando sus energías se terminaban sus padres ayudaban. Todo era duro aun, pero tenían que superarlo como fuese y el primer paso para eso era volver a la normalidad. Tsuna tenía que retomar su rol total como jefe de la mafia; las reuniones, los viajes eran cosas de todos los días y no podía aplazarlos más, además, el viaje de ahora era mucho más importante que los demás.

—Juudaime, lo están esperando —fue Hayato quien ingresó cuidadosamente para evitar asustar a los tres Sawada.

—Dame un momento más —sonrió el castaño antes de apartarse de los dos pequeños que ya no lloraban y sólo se mantenían dudosos de lo que pasaría—, enseguida voy.

—Lo esperaré —el de ojos verdosos cerró la puerta, mas no por completo pues tenía algo de curiosidad, y no sólo era él sino un par de jovenzuelos que habían estado espiando. Si Hayato no espantó a Lambo y a Chrome fue porque sus miradas de perro apaleado le decían que no harían escandalo o alguna travesura, además eran adultos, que se jodieran solos.

—No quiero que vayas —repitió Taiki limpiándose las últimas lágrimas que derramó hasta antes de calmarse—. Quédate y practicaremos _Tai chi_ con Fon-san

—No puedo —sonrió divertido por la infantil y tentadora sugerencia de su retoño—, aunque me gustaría… Si te gusta tanto debe ser divertido.

—Lo es —sonrió al fin— es relajante y sin pensarlo aprendí algunas posiciones de lucha. A Bella también le gusta acompañarnos —miró a su hermanita y ella asintió —… así que quédate, papá.

—No puedo —les sonrió—, pero prometo regresar mañana a medio día.

—¿Y si nos llevas? —Bella asentía esperanzada ante la sugerencia del rubiecito.

—Viajaremos en auto también —Tsuna vio la duda en su niño y el pánico de su hija. Claro que no los iba a forzar aun a enfrentar un trauma como ese.

—Ire… iremos —Taiki tomó la mano de su hermanita decidido a hacer aquello.

—No —Tsuna les besó la frente a cada uno—, aún no están listos para el auto, tienen miedo y no los quiero forzar.

—Podemos…

—Volveré —besó las frentes de sus niños una vez más y añadió— y por eso… les dejaré mis más preciadas posesiones para que ustedes me las den al regresar —fue entonces que se despojó de dos de los tres anillos que siempre tenía con él; sólo se quedaría con aquel que le ayudaría en caso de emergencia y del que jamás se ha separado porque forma parte de él.

—Es Natsu —Taiki vio con fascinación aquel anillo que tenía la forma de un pequeño león. Durante sus cortos años de vida su padre le había contado historias en torno a ese anillo, unas pocas que mencionaban que el espíritu de un león residía en aquella especial posesión.

—Natsu me ha acompañado durante muchos años, quince más o menos —sonrió colocando el anillo en la mano derecha de su hijo—. Cuídalo como a tu amigo pues en un futuro será tuyo también.

—Lo haré —su mirada brillaba y sus labios se fruncían hasta formar una línea, era una expresión muy graciosa a vista de Tsuna.

—Y a ti —miró a su niña y en su pequeño dedo pulgar colocó el anillo de bodas que en esos años apreció más que a nada—, cuida de esto —sonrió por lo grande que el aro parecía al estar rodeando el pequeño pulgar de su princesa—. Mamá los eligió, es un símbolo muy especial y que he cuidado desde que me casé—vio a su hijita sonreír olvidando entonces la separación que tendrían que pasar.

—Mami —sonrió la castañita apretando su manita con el anillo en esta.

—Los amo a ambos —les sonrió antes de besarles la frente y las manitos—. Volveré mañana.

—Yo cuidaré de Bella, de Natsu y del anillo de bodas —sonrió Taiki antes de sujetar la manito libre de su hermana—, lo haré hasta que regreses, papá.

—Confío en ustedes entonces —Tsuna tomó el abrigo que había dejado en una mesa y les sonrió antes de acariciarles las mejillas—. Sus abuelos los cuidarán, todos en esta mansión lo harán… además, Fon-san vendrá de visita como siempre, así que compórtense.

Los dos pequeños acompañaron a su padre hasta la puerta de la mansión, se despidieron ondeando sus manos a la par del castaño quien les correspondía con el mismo gesto. Vieron al auto desaparecer y fue ahí donde la valentía se fue de sus cuerpos y con un ligero puchero se quedaron de pie, sin decir nada, aferrados a la manito del otro. Tenían miedo y eso no era bueno. Mas, sus abuelos siempre eran un remedio para su temor, siendo Iemitsu quien los sorprendió y cargó a ambos antes de correr hacia el jardín trasero donde su abuela les esperaba con una mesita bien decorada y llena de cosas que probar.

Para algunos significaba una dolorosa lejanía, para otros una oportunidad provechosa. Sólo debían esperar.

Juegos, mimos, comida y una siesta corta. La energía de los niños era ilimitada, pero siempre necesitaban de un descanso, al menos uno de ellos. Taiki tuvo la suficiente energía como para ir a jugar con su abuelo en el cuarto de entrenamiento, Nana se fue hacia las habitaciones a ordenar y ponerle especial cuidado a aquella que fue destinada a su nieto Ángelo; ella lo limpiaba personalmente para mantenerlo intacto como un triste pero bello recuerdo de su angelito.

Los demás seguían sus tareas, otros esperaban algo desconocido.

Lambo era quien caminaba entre pasillos después de dejar su informe respectivo en el escritorio de su jefe. Suspiraba mientras se frustraba al no hallar la mejor forma de acercarse a su hermano mayor, se reprendía por todas las tonterías que hizo y las que jamás debió haber hecho. Y ahí estaba, mirando por el pasillo sin saber qué hacer con su maldita vida.

Eso hasta que una pequeña princesa llamó su atención.

La pequeñita debería estar dormida, eso tenía entendido, pero no, se hallaba ahí, caminando sin mirar al frente, deteniéndose para limpiarse las lagrimitas e hipaba antes de retomar su camino. Lambo dudó mucho en lo que debía hacer, bueno, sola no podía dejar a Isabella, pero tampoco es como si hubiese tenido mucho contacto con la pequeña o con Taiki, no sin Dayane cerca.

Justo un recuerdo doloroso le llegó, uno en donde aquella rubia le sonreía ampliamente antes de susurrarle un «siempre cuida de Tsu». Palabras que apuñalaron en su sentimentalismo.

—Isabella —Lambo se atrevió a pronunciar ese bonito nombre y vio como la pequeña levantó su carita humedecida por las lágrimas—, ¿qué te sucede?

—Hum —fue el único sonido que la niña soltó antes de aferrarse al vestidito rosado que usaba y sollozar quedito.

—No, no llores —en pánico se arrodilló frente a ella, pero no la tocó, le daba miedo hacerle daño por mínimo que fuera—. Dime… ¿qué tienes? —pero la respuesta no llegó y se sintió estúpido— Olvidé que tu… ¡perdón! —intentó sonreír, pero solo dio una mueca rara— ¿qué hago? —se cuestionaba desesperadamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —la voz resonó al final del pasillo, una fémina que se asomaba con timidez.

—¡Chrome! ¡Gracias al cielo! —casi pudo lanzarse y abrazarla, pero prefirió hacerle una seña para que se acercara.

—¿Isabella? —susurró cuando vio a la pequeña que seguía sollozando en susurros y moqueaba un poco— ¿Qué pasó?

—No sé… la vi llorar, pero no sé por qué y tampoco sé cómo actuar. ¡Ayúdame! —pidió Lambo en medio de su desesperación.

—¿Quieres que te cargue? —preguntó la chica del parche, mas, la pequeña castaña negó de inmediato con su cabecita y se limpió las lagrimitas que le estorbaban.

—¿Tienes hambre? —siguió Lambo pues era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero la negativa seguía.

—¿Sed?

—¿Necesitas algo? —al fin la vieron asentir y suspirar profundamente— Dime pequeña —y de nuevo Lambo se golpeó la frente porque la pequeña frente a él no hablaba más— ¡Es tan difícil!

—Danos alguna pista —susurró Chrome quien acarició la cabecita de la pequeña, misma se alejó del toque casi al instante.

—¿Quieres a tu papi? —Lambo se golpeó de nuevo porque esas palabras hicieron que la princesita empezara a hacer un puchero donde su labio temblaba—. ¡Perdón, perdón! Pero no sé cómo lidiar con esto, Chrome

—¿Si nos llevas a donde nos puedas dar una pista? —La _niebla_ astuta como siempre ocasionó que el llanto de la castañita se detuviera y asintiera.

La pequeñita hipó un par de veces antes de caminar de regreso por donde Lambo la vio llegar, y aunque Chrome ofreció cargarla, la niña negó pues no le agradaba el tacto ajeno a excepción de su padre, abuelos, tíos, primo o Fon. _Rayo_ y _niebla_ siguieron a Isabella con prisa y sin pensarlo pronto se vieron en la habitación de la hija menor del líder Vongola.

Impresionados era poco, pues no habían entrado ahí desde que la niña tenía como un año, así que todo estaba diferente. Los portarretratos mostraban fotografías de Dayane, Tsuna, Taiki y la pequeña misma, los peluches de diferentes tamaños y colores estaban reposando dentro de una cuna, una sola muñeca de trapo adornaba la cama destendida de la princesa, el techo era adornado con estrellas de papel brillante, había muebles llenos de adornos pequeños y coloridos. Pero dejaron de bobear cuando la niña les jaló la falda y pantalón respectivos para después señalarles una puerta.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Lambo cuando la pequeña niña entró al que era el baño privado y señalaba la tina completamente vacía.

—Creo que quiere algo de ahí —Chrome no entendía las señas, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo mientras la niña seguía con su silenciosa comunicación.

—¿Un baño? ¿Quieres darte un baño? —secundó Lambo, pero la castaña negó con entusiasmo.

—¿Ahí? —Chrome estiró su brazo hasta apuntar al desagüe de aquel sitio y recibió el asentimiento de la pequeñita que se aferró al borde para mirar— ¿Algo se cayó por ahí? —otro asentimiento y después las miradas en conjunto con Lambo

—No creo que podamos sacar lo que sea que perdió.

Error, sus palabras hicieron que la pequeña empezaba a gimotear y para calmarla ambos guardianes tuvieron que jurarle que sacarían lo que sea que necesitasen sacar. Nagi incluso halló un largo alambre con el cual intentarían navegar en esa tubería. Lambo fue quien se ideó formar una especie de gancho al final del alambre y empezar con la tarea de introducirlo por el desagüe intentando buscar algo. Lo hacían todo bajo la intensa mirada acaramelada de la pequeñita que hacía mohines y muecas cuando levantaban el alambre y no hallaban nada más que algo gris que ensuciaba el gancho.

Media hora después lo inevitable pasó, la espera no daba resultados y la pequeñita empezó a llorar a todo pulmón. ¡Estaban en claros problemas!

—¡Qué le hicieron a Bella! —aquel casi grito alteró a ambos adultos que intentaban calmar a la pequeña.

—¡Nada! —Lambo casi se infarta y hasta se cayó en la tina estrepitosamente.

—Como que nada si Bella está llorando —con el ceño fruncido, mirándolos acusadoramente, Taiki incluso empujó a Chrome para abrirse camino hacia su hermanita y abrazarla.

—Intentamos ayudarla —fue la respuesta de Chrome quien ayudó a Lambo a levantarse después de que ella logró hacerlo.

—Pues al parecer son inútiles —el rubio dejó de mirarlos para inclinarse y limpiar las lágrimas de su hermana usando las mangas de su suéter—. Calma, Bella… no pasa nada.

Pudieron reclamar por el trato grosero, pero no lo hicieron pues de cierta forma el niño tenía razón. Ambos adultos prefirieron quedarse en silencio viendo el trato amable que Taiki ofrecía a su hermanita quien hacía señas tal y como hizo con ellos, con la gran diferencia que al parecer el rubio sí entendía.

—Perdió el anillo de mamá —suspiró tras acariciarle la cabecita a su hermana—. Ustedes deben sacarlo ahora, es demasiado importante porque fue el encargo de papá.

—No creo que Tsuna-nii te enseñase a ser tan mandón y sin modales —bufó Lambo.

—Tampoco creo que te haya enseñado a hacer llorar a una pequeña niña —Taiki lo retó sin miramientos.

—Sería más fácil si hablara —cual niño, Lambo siguió atacando al rubiecito.

—Lambo —retó Chrome

—Y eso hubiese sido posible si es que sus amigos hubiesen sido más eficientes y salvado a mi mamá —Taiki habló con total seriedad tras cubrir los oídos de su hermanita.

—Lo sacaremos —remordimiento, lo habían sentido desde hace mucho pero que un niño les echara en cara la ineficiencia de su equipo, fue más doloroso de lo que pensaron—. Iré por… un martillo o yo que sé —bufó Lambo

—Dañaremos la tina —añadió Chrome, pero no negó que la idea era aceptable pues el alambre era obvio que no iba a resultar.

—Ya la cambiarán después —Taiki tenía carácter, eso no cabía duda—. Ahora apúrense.

No tardaron mucho en traer un par de martillos y algo parecido a un clavo gigante, para después ser vistos con curiosidad por los dos pequeños que esperaban alguna cosa que devolviera tan preciado objeto.

Lambo y Chrome estaban listos para destruir cosas –eran buenos en eso –, sin embargo, una voz autoritaria pero femenil los detuvo justo cuando iban a dar el primer golpe a la inmaculada tina. Recibieron un regaño monumental por parte de Nana, las órdenes de devolver las cosas a su lugar y al final fue la propia castaña mayor quien mostró a todos el anillo que guardó ella misma después de dejar a su nieta dormida.

Ironías de la vida, por poco destrozaban algo que no debían destrozar. Otra vez.

—Vamos, Bella… colgaremos el anillo de Tsu-kun y el regalo de Dayane en unos collares que tú y Taiki llevarán siempre —sonrió la castaña tomando la manito de sus nietos—. Así evitaremos pérdidas y problemas innecesarios.

—Este anillo se llama Natsu, abuelita —rectificó Taiki.

—Lo recordaré desde ahora, lo prometo.

Lambo y Chrome se quedaron en silencio, sentados en el borde de la tina, suspirando porque no había sido un buen día para ninguno, resignados a ser un desastre. Pero poco les duró la depresión porque vieron por la puerta entrar a la pequeña princesa de la casa quien sonreía ligeramente y les hacía una seña para que se acercaran y se arrodillaran frente a ella.

—¿Deseas algo más? —fue el susurro de Lambo, pero no necesito respuesta verbal.

Isabella les palmeó la cabeza a cada uno, incluso se paró de puntitas para alcanzarlos, lo hizo tres veces y les revolvió el cabello un poquito mientras sonreía. Les dio una leve reverencia y poco después desapareció a pasos presurosos pues seguramente iba con su abuela y hermano.

Tal vez no fue un día tan malo.


	12. Destellos del pasado.

Fon sonrió cuando estuvo en la habitación de Taiki y se encontró con esas dos personitas durmiendo mientras se sujetaban de las manos. Suspirando, arropados en esa cama amplia, con su abuela tarareando algo mientras tejía. No quiso interrumpirla, así que se quedó de pie en la puerta, disfrutando de la tonada y cerrando sus ojos para relajarse en totalidad. No fue mucho tiempo, pero en realidad sintió el amor que profesaba Nana por sus nietos.

—Oh, Fon-san… bienvenido.

—Lamento interrumpir, Nana-san.

—Para nada —susurró levantándose y dejando su labor de lado—, pero hasta que despierten podemos tomar un té.

—Me encantaría.

Fon solía ser tratado con familiaridad, al punto en que Nana solía tomarlo del brazo al caminar, todos notaban el lazo estrecho que ambos tenían. Iemitsu se les unió en el camino, sonriendo y bromeando, demostrando lo feliz que era al vivir en la mansión sin tener detrás de sí los problemas de CEDEF. Era extraño que un ajeno se hubiese ganado la confianza de la familia tan rápido, pero los muchos factores que hicieron posible eso, se demostraban a cada día.

—Tsunayoshi-kun es una persona maravillosa —Fon sonreía al probar las galletas caseras—, es por eso que Taiki e Isabella son tan especiales. De seguro se convertirán en personas excelentes.

—Isabella se parece mucho a Tsu-kun —sonreía Nana—; tímida, pero muy dulce.

—Y Taiki tiene un carácter más osado como el de Dayane —Iemitsu sonreía ampliamente—. Aun no olvido cuando Tsuna la llevó con nosotros. Fue divertido.

—No la traté demasiado, pero a simple vista era una mujer muy expresiva —añadió Fon para incitar a sus acompañantes a hablar.

—Mucho —rió Nana— tanto como para besar a Tsu-kun mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

—Tsuna cayó al suelo junto con Dayane esa vez —el rubio reía a carcajadas—. Fue un verdadero escándalo en medio de toda CEDEF, todos nos sorprendimos demasiado porque fue inesperado —suspiró con nostalgia—. De un día para el otro, mi hijo nos presentó a su novia.

—Tenía entendido que Dayane fue presentada como prometida de Tsunayoshi-kun a todos en la mansión, incluso con fecha de boda impuesta —Fon estaba intrigado por el relato de los padres de Tsunayoshi.

—Pues a ellos —bufó Iemitsu—, a nosotros nos la presentó cuando llevaban un mes saliendo.

—Tsu-kun quería nuestra aprobación primero antes de continuar con su noviazgo. Nosotros vimos lo feliz que era con Dayane y accedimos a su noviazgo.

—CEDEF guardó el secreto por órdenes mías y lo demás fue cuestión de esperar hasta que nos dijeron que se iban a casar.

—Supongo que Tsunayoshi-kun quiso sorprender a sus guardianes —comentó fon sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—En realidad creo que Tsu-kun no quiso decirles para evitar problemas.

_Reunión…_

—¿Estás listo, Tsuna? —Yamamoto miraba al castaño quien se acomodaba la corbata por quinta vez.

—Sí —habló con distracción.

—Pues no lo parece, Vongola, y mejor será que acomodes esa cara tuya para que vuelvas a ser el ser más hermoso de la velada y así conquistes a todos con una simpe sonrisa, kufufu.

—Mukuro —advirtió Takeshi

—Sabes que digo la verdad —rodó los ojos.

—Si no te sientes bien podemos esperar a Enma y así no entrarás solo —Yamamoto quiso ser amable con su amigo.

—Está bien —Tsuna miró a sus guardianes— podemos ir ahora.

Mukuro y Takeshi estaban extrañados por la actitud de Tsuna pues, si bien mantenían una relación bastante alejada debido a todo el problema con la familia, el castaño siempre solía mirarlos con amabilidad y darles indicaciones para cada reunión, pero en esa ocasión no dijo nada más de lo necesario. Tsuna se mantuvo ansioso, perdido, distraído en todo caso. Intentaron preguntarle sobre lo que le ocurría y animarle, pero no hubo como hacerlo. Terminaron admirando como el castaño se mantenía demasiado serio al bajar del auto y mientras ingresaban a esa mansión con paso firme, pero manteniendo la guardia alta. Era extraño verlo así, sin embargo, lo atribuyeron a la tensión ocasionada por la lejanía de la mansión y por ende de los dos pequeños herederos, por eso decidieron callar y seguirlo de cerca.

La fiesta era como cualquier otra, destellante de lujos, con gente estirada, mafiosos que trataban de destacar por sobre los demás, música, bebidas, el sonar de los tacones, bocadillos y sonrisas fingidas. Tsuna estaba acostumbrado a eso, sabía fingir, pero en esa ocasión le tomó un poco más de tiempo hacerse a la idea y acoplarse a la hipocresía que inundaba el lugar. Sonrió cuando le fue posible, evitó a las personas en un inicio, se hizo con una copa de vino y esperó a estar lo suficiente calmado como para entablar la primera plática. Sus guardianes se separaron de él después de un rato pues era hora de lidiar con sus deberes.

—Es un gusto tenerlo aquí, décimo Vongola —una mujer fue la que se acercó primero, sonrió ampliamente y se aproximó sin medir distancias.

—Es un placer verla de nuevo —Tsuna reverenció notoriamente y con eso dio a entender que no quería contacto físico. Si Reborn se enteraba de seguro lo regañaría, pero poco le importaba por el momento.

—Hoy está más reservado que de costumbre —en medio de una broma, la mujer denotó su molestia.

—Es porque aún me duele el luto por el que curso —fue su respuesta dura.

—La vida sigue, décimo.

—Y el amor que le profeso a mi esposa también.

Tsunayoshi ya no era ingenuo, claramente notaba el interés de muchas féminas en acercársele con segundas intenciones, aprovechando que ahora era viudo. Aquel pequeño primer acto se repitió dos veces más, en cada uno Tsunayoshi mantenía distancias y acariciaba su dedo despojado del anillo de bodas el cual se lo dejó a sus hijos, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo porque la repulsión hacia los demás se hacía más evidente en su cuerpo.

Odiaba ser visto como el trofeo de la sociedad mafiosa, detestaba ser considerado como la joya que todos deseaban adquirir para ganar poder.

—Fue una pérdida dolorosa la que usted cursó. Mi más sentido pésame, décimo —pero también había personas quienes despedían inteligencia y empatía.

—Gracias —fue el único abrazo que aceptó hasta el momento pues notó la sincera pena de la mujer entrada en años a la que había visto siempre en las fiestas junto con su esposo, una familia aliada, pequeña pero fuerte en su campo de trabajo ubicado en Francia.

—Mi esposo también querrá darle el pésame, así que lo molestará después. Pido disculpas de antemano por ese hecho.

—No es nada, Rosalía.

—Cuídate, pequeño —sonrió la mujer—. He visto que algunas personas han enfocado sus miradas en tu mano derecha, misma que no tiene anillo de bodas.

—A mi hija le gustó el anillo, le recuerda a su madre.

—Ya veo —sonrió con comprensión—, pero, aun así, coloca algo ahí para disimular —apuntó al dedo desnudo del castaño.

—Muchas gracias por el consejo, en seguida lo aplicaré.

—Somos pocos los que aún no perdemos un poco de humanidad en este círculo social —sonrió la señora—, debemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Mukuro fue el encargado de colocarle una ilusión que forjara un anillo idéntico al suyo. Yamamoto aseguró estar más pendiente para sacarlo de situaciones incómodas. Todo normal y sin contratiempos, todo siendo fingido y esperando a la reunión que se daría después de la cena. Mas, Tsuna sabía que no todo sería tan calmado, su intuición —misma que empezaba a resurgir de a poco pues su dolor menguaba a niveles tolerables—, le avisaba del suceso venidero.

Enma llegó después de un rato pues tuvo que saludar a muchos, soportar a otros, excusar la nueva ausencia de su esposa en la fiesta y abrirse paso hasta estar junto a su amigo y hermano.

Para nadie era raro que ni el décimo Vongola ni el décimo Simon no llegasen de la mano de su pareja, jamás habían llegado con éstas pues era un tema tratado con mucho recelo y cuidado. En otras palabras; ambos líderes reservaban a su familia como un secreto que sólo los aliados más cercanos, la familia en todo caso, sabían, y nadie más que ellos.

—Tsuna-kun —susurró Enma al oído del mencionado—, está llegando, Adelheid me ha avisado.

—Tranquilo, Enma —susurró Tsunayoshi.

—Lo mismo te digo, Tsuna —sonrió antes de alejarse pues debían seguir rondando y estableciendo lazos sociales.

Tensión, eso diferenciaron tanto Mukuro como Takeshi y fue ese el motivo para acercarse a su jefe en modo de protección. Tsuna no los alejó, no quería, los necesitaba, aunque sólo fuera de presencia y aún no confiara en ellos, a pesar de todo quería aferrarse al lejano vínculo familiar que existía entre ellos. Sonrió ante las malas bromas de su _niebla_ , correspondió a la sonrisa de apoyo de su _lluvia_ , pero les ordenó mantenerse en calma y en silencio cuando vio a ese hombre entrando a la fiesta.

Despampanante presencia, sonrisa amplia, saludos firmes, su esposa a su lado mostrando belleza a pesar de sus años. Un jefe y miembro veterano de la mafia rusa, líder de los Yasen, poderoso asesino en el bajo mundo con el que pocos solían tratar debido a la fama que se traía su familia. Los rusos eran crueles en extremo, sin escrúpulos en cuanto a negocios poco dignos para una sociedad inteligente se referían, y ese hombre era el representante de todo eso. Akim Petrov parecía amigable, pero se rumoreaba que era su estrategia para atraer aliados y después consumir a los mismos y volverlos cenizas, por eso del nombre de la mafia que lideraba.

Akim era de los pocos que estaban alejados del amplio círculo que manejaba Vongola. Un pez difícil de pescar.

—Décimo Vongola —Tsuna lo supuso, el hombre no perdió tiempo y se acercó a él en cuanto pudo—, son pocas las veces que hemos coincidido en una de estas reuniones —extendió su mano para un saludo sin darle oportunidad al castaño para negarse.

—He escuchado mucho de usted últimamente, Petrov Akim —sonrió amablemente y respondió al saludo apretando la mano extendida de ese hombre.

—Es porque nuestros negocios cada vez se rozan más.

—No puedo refutar eso.

—Le presento a mi esposa, Lilia.

Entablaron una plática disfrazada entre risas, bromas, confianza forzada; tomaron temas que poco tenían que ver con sus negocios o familias, se centraron en lo que les rodeaba e incluso halagaron al patrocinador de la fiesta. Acordaron platicar más, participaron en un baile que se armó de repente. Tsuna fue muy amable con la señora Lilia y se sorprendió al reconocer en ésta una amabilidad sincera como la de Rosalía.

Al final se vieron de nuevo en la privacidad del extremo de la fiesta donde el ruido no llegaba a mayores y la brisa nocturna les desacomodaba suavemente los cabellos. Los guardianes de cada uno estaban con ellos, Lilia se excusó y se ausentó, fue entonces que la verdadera plática se dio.

—Yo creo que si unimos nuestras familias podríamos crear un monopolio inquebrantable —empezó Akim.

—Siempre he creído que un monopolio no es aconsejable de crear —Tsuna enseguida refutó la propuesta, incluso mantuvo un tono amable y sereno.

—¿Y una alianza?

—Es factible mientras ambas partes cedan a un entorno de paz.

—Profesamos creencias distintas, décimo Vongola —sonreía de lado.

—Y es por eso que no hemos formado una alianza ni una tregua —sonrió también.

—Mi familia no te ha atacado —Petrov seguía con esa faceta amigable, pero Tsuna sabía que no duraría.

—Ni la mía a usted, al menos no directamente.

—Hay una posibilidad de generar paz entre nosotros.

—Me interesa saber qué ideó para superar nuestra silente amenaza mutua.

—Familia —sonrió el hombre de cabello completamente cano.

—No entiendo, Petrov-san —el castaño estaba previendo la situación, pero quería escucharlo.

—Si nuestros miembros llegaran a unirse, nos convertiríamos en familia, y por respeto a eso mantendríamos los conflictos alejados.

—Un matrimonio arreglado —Tsuna sonrió falsamente—. Lo lamento, pero yo estoy cursando un luto reciente, así que debo rechazar su oferta —escuchó la risa estruendosa del hombre y suspiró, no le gustaba hacia donde iba a eso.

—No hablaba de usted, décimo, menos ahora que todas mis hijas están casadas.

—Espero me explique porque no he terminado de entenderlo.

—Escuché que tiene un hijo, su heredero, el primogénito —Tsuna se mordió el labio interno para no responder de mala forma y sus guardianes se tensaron porque hablar de Taiki era delicado—, y yo tengo una pequeña nieta que cursa sus tres años apenas, además de una nueva pequeña que tiene apenas dos meses —bebió el total de su copa y la cedió a uno de sus subordinados—. Al ser mujeres no puedo dejarles el liderazgo de mi mafia, pero puedo cederlas para un buen matrimonio.

—Ya veo —Tsuna estaba enfadado por el desprecio dado a dos niñas inocentes, por la actitud tan machista de ese hombre y por demonios internos que jamás reveló a personas no involucradas con la causa—, espera a su nieto varón entonces —desvió el tema.

—Sí, pero ese no es el asunto —sonrió con malicia—. Mis nietas están aptas para un matrimonio a futuro.

—Entiendo —Tsuna terminó el contenido de su copa antes de seguir pues necesitaba reunir toda la paciencia que tenía—, pero debo disculparme pues no…

—Sería una hazaña memorable —Akim interrumpió sin vacilar, no le gustaban las negativas—, unir su mafia y la mía…, pero me conformo con un pacto familiar —insistió.

—Me disculpa —Tsuna dio un paso para colocarse frente a Akim, Takeshi y Mukuro se dispusieron a espaldas de su jefe en señal de que la plática se terminó—, pero rechazo su oferta —reverenció con ligereza.

—Piénselo.

—Ya lo pensé, señor Petrov —Tsuna miró a los ojos azules del hombre que le superaba en edad y estatura. Entonces decidió que ese asunto debía ser entre ellos dos—. _Yo no apoyo el incesto —_ contestó en un perfecto ruso.

— _¿De qué me ha… bla? —_ el hombre líder de los Yasen se tensó y su mirada antes brillante se opacó hasta forjar una dura y fría— _No puedo creer que mis nietas tengan un parentesco con su hijo._

 _—Creo que acaba de entender lo que digo, señor Akim —_ le sonrió antes de girar levemente—. Disfrute del resto de la velada. Me excuso por ahora.

—Con su permiso —Takeshi y Mukuro reverenciaron también y siguieron a su jefe que se alejaba.

—Tsuna, ¿qué fue eso? —preguntó Takeshi quien no entendió la plática.

—Nos estás ocultando algo, Vongola —susurró Mukuro quien apenas logró entender fragmentos de esa conversación en otro idioma—. ¿Es grave?

—No mientras Akim Petrov no reaccione. Ahora dejen que hable con Enma durante un rato.

_Niños…_

Lambo miraba el techo, distraído, sin ganas de ir con Gokudera para que le informara si tenía otra misión. No habían sido sus días más amenos; era tarde y quería dormir. Extrañaba su infancia y ahora podía rememorar las cosas que ya no tenía. En definitiva, sólo quería olvidarse de todo. Pero, como si la vida lo odiara, su puerta tenía que ser tocada. Sinceramente no quiso abrir, por eso se quedó mirando a la misma hasta que dejaran de tocar o que la derribaran, no era tan diferente en ambos casos, de todas formas, lo regañarían luego.

Escuchó susurros, pasos y rodó los ojos por la segunda insistencia, pero esta vez menos sonora. Poco después vio como una hoja se deslizaba por debajo de su puerta y en silencio se acercó para ver qué era y verificar que no explotara. Se sorprendió al ver los colores que adornaban un dibujo, y no cualquier dibujo, sino uno suyo. Lambo rió bajito porque se vio a sí mismo pintado con crayones y sosteniendo algo gris… que consideró era un martillo, siendo adornado por las letritas forzadas de un infante que detallaba un “gracias”.

Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo, sacó su cabeza y a lo lejos vio a Fon sonreír mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Isabella quien estaba a su lado, Taiki estaba con esos dos y era quien, arrodillado en el suelo, pasaba una hojita también adornada por un dibujo que Lambo no supo diferenciar por debajo de la puerta de Chrome. Sonrió. Nunca se esperó el detalle.

—De nada —dijo elevando su voz y ganándose la mirada de los tres.

—Isabella quiso agradecerte la ayuda —sonrió Fon— y yo también quería hacerlo, Lambo-kun.

—No hice nada al final, ¿recuerdas? —miró a la pequeña que sonreía apretando más su agarre en el qipao de Fon.

—Pero la intención cuenta —Taiki permanecía sereno, sin expresarse como antes hacía y Lambo sintió pena por eso—. Isabella te agradece, así que cállate y recibe el dibujo.

—Que genio te cargas, príncipe —bufó el _rayo_.

—Taiki, no deberías ser tan rudo con la familia —añadió Fon—. Recuerda que la cortesía es una virtud difícil de aprender y muy admirada por los demás.

—Perdón —el pequeño rubio apretó los labios antes de mirar al guardián de su padre—. Lo siento, Lambo.

—Wow —sonrió en burla de Fon— hasta pareces su mamá.

—Siendo que soy el adulto a cargo —sonrió sin ofenderse— debo hacer lo que haría Tsuna si estuviera aquí.

—Ahora lo llama Tsuna —susurró Lambo notando el comportamiento del ex arcobaleno.

—Vámonos, Fon-san —Taiki también agarró el qipao en la pierna libre del azabache de trenza—. Bella y yo queremos comer algo.

—Está bien —sonrió antes de mirar a Lambo y darle una leve reverencia—. Gracias por acercarte a los pequeños, Lambo, Tsuna-kun estará feliz con eso.

—De nada —contestó feliz porque no pensó en eso—. Adiós Bella y Taiki —agitó su mano en despedida.

La pequeña castaña agitó su mano en despedida antes de seguir a los dos varones. Lambo entonces miró de nuevo su dibujo, sonriendo porque era verdad que ganándose a la pequeña estaba un pasito más cerca de obtener el perdón de su hermano mayor. Chrome también tenía la misma fortuna, hablaría con ella para así no regocijarse solo.

_Salida…_

La reunión iba a tenerla con su aliado y organizador de esa fiesta, así fue. Trataron sobre varios temas, presentaron informes, siguieron en una relación amena y al terminar retornaron a la fiesta que ya estaba por terminar y ahora despedía a los integrantes que se debían ir.

Tsuna seguía con su porte impecable, como líder de una mafia enorme y poderosa, ignorado la desfachatez de muchas mujeres que aun planeaban acercársele pero que gracias a sus guardianes no lo hicieron. Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero, como su intuición le avisó, no pudo hacerlo. Akim lo esperó y pidió cortésmente una plática privada.

—Tu ruso es bueno a pesar de que tienes algo de acento —profirió Akim cuando ya estaban en medio del jardín.

—Debo mejorarlo entonces. Me disculpo, aunque la persona que me lo enseñó halagaba mi aprendizaje rápido.

—¿Quien fue? —directo, sin rodeos, serio y hasta un poquito amenazante— ¿Diana o Dayane?

—Dayane —el castaño miró al hombre con seriedad, ya sin máscaras, sin dudas—, su tercera hija si no me equivoco.

—Te ha dicho muchas mentiras entonces, porque yo solo tengo dos hijas y un hijo.

—Dentro de su matrimonio oficial, sí —Tsuna sonrió falsamente—, pero no puede negar su genética heredada fuera del mismo.

—Ahora entiendo el por qué nunca trajo a su esposa a las fiestas, décimo —arrugó levemente el ceño—, para que nadie se enterara de que era una hija bastarda.

—Su hija —aclaró— sólo su hija. Le pido que no la ofenda delante de mí.

—Fue inteligente al buscarse un protector de tu estatus —Akim se mostraba cada vez más déspota—, ella y seguramente Diana se unió a este plan mediocre.

—Diana es esposa de Cozato Enma —aclaró ya, pues no servía de nada seguir ocultándolo todo.

—Malditas —bramó fúrico.

—Si no quiere iniciar una discusión —Tsuna advirtió con seriedad—, mejor dejemos esto ahí, señor Petrov.

—Las defiendes, pero te han usado, Vongola… Deberías deshacerte de Diana pues alguien ya te hizo el favor de desaparecer a Dayane.

—Yasen —el castaño elevó un poco su tono de voz—, no se acerque más de lo debido, ni indague en donde no le importa, porque no es asunto de su incumbencia.

Con la frente en alto, manteniendo la guardia firme, Tsuna dio una reverencia, una mirada de advertencia que le fue devuelta y se encaminó lejos de ese hombre. Quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible. No quería nada que ver con el padre de su amada Dayane. Pero al menos ya le dejó en claro a ese hombre que una alianza entre sus familias jamás se daría y que una guerra entre ellos dos no sería beneficiosa para nadie.


	13. El peso de las decisiones.

El silencio en el auto se extendió hasta que llegaron al hotel en donde se hospedaban. Tsuna se mantenía jugando con sus dedos y el anillo que le fue heredado por Nono, no miraba a nadie, no se fijaba en el tiempo o el camino, tampoco se mostraba dispuesto a dormir. Sus guardianes no sabían qué hacer para que eso terminara porque se estaban ahogando en ese ambiente hostil.

—Tsuna —Yamamoto se decidió a hablar, pero no recibió respuesta—. Tsuna, ¿estás bien?

—Vongola —Mukuro lo intentó también, pero la mirada de su _cielo_ jamás se encontró con la suya—. Vamos, Tsunayoshi-kun —tocó el hombro contrario y en respuesta recibió un manotazo instantáneo.

Sorprendidos, ambos guardianes se quedaron de nuevo en silencio a la espera de cualquier cosa, pero no hubo nada más que un suspiro prolongado y una disculpa que sonaba casi automática. No entendían lo sucedido, pero en serio se estaban desesperando y por más desconsiderado que fuera insistieron en saber la razón de aquella actitud.

—Los Yasen son un peligro —se atrevió a decir mientras dejaba de jugar con sus dedos—. Pongan más atención a sus pasos.

—Necesitamos más que eso, Tsunayoshi-kun.

—Es algo mío —apretó sus labios en muestra de que se negaba a hablar.

—Si quieres que cuidemos más de ti y de la familia tendrás que ser más claro, abrirte más y confiar en nosotros —acotó Mukuro enfadado por la actitud del castaño.

—Es de forma literal —susurró de forma que no fue escuchado en totalidad.

—Tsuna, queremos saber por qué te pusiste tan mal después de ver a ese hombre… No queremos que algo malo te pase. Confía en nosotros… por favor —suplicó la _lluvia,_ sintiéndose estúpido por decir aquello cuando la relación que en ese momento tenía con el castaño pendía de un hilo.

—No soy digno de confianza —dijo al fin, levantando su cabeza y mirando la entrada de su habitación—. Estoy cansado —cortó las palabras de Takeshi—, hablaremos cuando el avión esté listo para partir.

—Tienes dos horas entonces —resignado a la negativa, el azabache forzó una sutil sonrisa—, come un poco, Tsuna

¿Comer? Tsuna lo que menos quería en ese instante era siquiera respirar.

Ese hombre de ojos azules —en una tonalidad parecida al iris de su adorada Dayane—, le trajo decenas de recuerdos que últimamente se obligó a ahogar, y también le hizo entender por qué debía odiarlo. Cualquier persona que se atreviera a tener hijos con quien fuera, ofreciendo un amor fingido y un futuro ideal, sólo hasta obtener a su heredero varón y que decidía desaparecer la evidencia de sus intentos fallidos, merecía ser considerado escoria, como lo definiría Xanxus.

Tsuna bien sabía que el encuentro le afectaría, pero tenía que hacerlo porque retrasarlo más ya no se podía. Sus negocios rozaban, sus aliados a veces eran compartidos, tenían una tregua silente que debía ser verificada, además, ambos estaban involucrados de cierta forma porque mal o bien eran familia política o algo por el estilo.

—Dayane —susurró mientras se sentaba en medio de esa habitación y empezaba a tener esa sensación de asfixia—, tenías razón… no necesitabas conocer a tu padre.

En medio de su desespero, Tsuna sacó su celular, miró la pantalla mientras se obligaba a respirar pausadamente y ahogar las náuseas que lo invadían. Recordó entonces aquel día cuando en medio de un paseo en un parque cualquiera, cuando el invierno les calaba los huesos, él le contó a Dayane sobre su verdadero cargo en Vongola y en respuesta Dayane le contó sobre aquella parte de su familia que no conoció porque su madre huyó antes de que todas terminasen muertas. Sí. Fue el mismo día en donde entre ellos ya no había secretos y en el cual Dayane se decidió a proponerle matrimonio.

Cuanta dulzura y tristeza en un mismo recuerdo.

—¿Tsuna-kun? —fue la voz que le respondió cuando, en medio de su desesperación, llamó a sus hijos.

—Fon-san —soltó el aire y cerró sus ojos con fuerza—… debe ser muy tarde, lamento molestarlo… tal vez me equivoqué de número.

—No te equivocaste —calmado, percibiendo el tono extraño que el castaño usaba al hablar—. Nana-san ha ido a la cocina y me ha dejado el celular, ella esperaba tu llamada.

—Ya veo —se apretó el pecho con fuerza y jadeó.

—¿Estás bien?

—En realidad no… y por eso me alegra que no fuera mamá la que me contestó —jadeó un tanto fuerte e intentó cubrir su boca, pero eso lo hizo sentir mucho peor.

—Tsuna-kun, respira poco a poco —Fon identificó claramente lo que pasaba—. No entres en pánico, sólo céntrate en mi voz.

—No… —su garganta se sentía seca y cerrada— puedo —susurró intentando guardar compostura mientras se encogía hasta abrazar sus rodillas y apretaba el teléfono con fuerza.

—Tsuna-kun —Fon respiró profundo—, imita mi respiración… Cuenta hasta cinco e inhala —escuchaba los sonidos del otro lado—, ahora cuenta hasta cinco y exhala.

—Sí —murmuró apenas.

—Sigue haciéndolo mientras me escuchas, ¿está bien?

Fon mantuvo la calma mientras le susurraba indicaciones al castaño para que éste no se asfixiara o desmayara en medio de esa crisis de ansiedad. Lo mantenía centrado en sus palabras y suaves respiraciones mientras que intercalaba menciones sobre Taiki e Isabella, reía a veces, pero siempre intentando que el castaño del otro lado lo imitara; habló sobre Nana, los anillos, Iemitsu, Lambo, Chrome, de todo lo que se le ocurriera. Lo entretuvo tanto como fue necesario hasta que Tsuna se calmó y empezó a respirar con normalidad.

—¿Podría pedirle un poco de su tiempo cuando retorne a Italia? —aliviado y recostado en el suelo en medio de su habitación, Tsuna se dio el lujo de cerrar sus ojos.

—Cuanto desees —fue la sincera respuesta de Fon.

—Gracias —suspiró aliviado porque en serio necesitaba sacarse esa espina que le hacía daño.

—Ahora te pondré a tu madre, Tsuna-kun… Cuídate mucho y recuerda que tus hijos te esperan.

_Cambios…_

Lo malo de esas reuniones fuera del país era que no podía escapar del itinerario, ni siquiera pudo aceptar la propuesta de Enma y viajar con él hacia Italia. ¡Iban al mismo lugar, por dios! Pero no, tenía que usar el avión de Vongola y Enma el de los Simon. Odiaba eso, pero lo aceptaba en silencio porque eran los protocolos. Ya planearían una reunión después pues tenían mucho de qué hablar.

—Lo siento —estaban ya en el avión y Tsuna intentaba por tercera vez dormir, cuando escuchó aquellas palabras y abrió los ojos con lentitud hasta toparse con la mirada de Takeshi.

—Tranquilo —sonrió débilmente—, no estaba dormido.

—No me refería a eso —se acomodó mejor en el asiento frente al del castaño.

—¿Entonces? —se sentó de mejor forma, entrelazando sus manos por sobre su regazo y admirando a su _lluvia_ quien mordía su labio inferior— Takeshi… puedes decirme cualquier cosa y no me molestaré —alentó pues no sería la primera vez que alguno de sus guardianes decidía confesarle un destrozo del que no enviaron un informe.

—Yo jamás quise realmente culparte por eso —soltó elevando un poco más su voz debido a la ansiedad que lo embargó hasta ese punto.

—Uh —el castaño apartó la mirada y suspiró—. El tema quedó zanjado hace mucho tiempo, no tenemos que retomarlo.

—Debemos —insistió Yamamoto con algo de duda.

—No hay necesidad.

—Tu comportamiento de hoy —Takeshi apretó sus puños— me demostró que la confianza que nos teníamos cuando íbamos a la preparatoria se esfumó por mi causa y que no puedo vivir con eso.

—Yo te perdoné hace mucho —curvó sus labios en una fingida sonrisa.

—Pero yo no me he logrado perdonar —miró a Tsuna a los ojos—, porque jamás lo hablé contigo, jamás dije algo para justificarme… sólo me aparté.

—Hubiese sido más doloroso para todos si me hubieras echado en cara todo lo que sentías —intentó seguir sonriendo, pero sólo hizo una mueca y soltó un suspiro—. Pero no te preocupes, eso ya pasó.

—Yo te odiaba —la voz del azabache tembló al decir aquello, incluso tuvo que carraspear poco después.

—Lo merecía —soltó una risa forzada—, es el peso de mis actos y aprendí a sobrellevarlo.

—Tsuna… perdóname.

—Haru te reconfortó cuando yo no tuve el valor de hacerlo. No me debes pedir perdón a mí, sino que debes agradecérselo a ella.

—Tsuna —insistió con las manos temblándole un poco—, yo cometí el error de buscar un culpable para el dolor de mi conciencia… pero no eras tú al que debía dirigir ese odio, sino a toda la suciedad que yo tuve que eliminar.

—En mi nombre. Eliminaste a mucha gente en mi nombre —lo miró con seriedad siendo un método que aprendió a usar para crear una muralla con la que soportar su propio dolor—. Yo tuve la culpa de las pesadillas que te azotaban a media noche, de que recordaras los ojos de tus víctimas cada que pestañeabas, de tu depresión y tus problemas de salud posteriores a toda la sangre derramada… —aún se estremecía al recordarlo—. Yo me hago responsable y acepto tu odio, Takeshi.

—Yo no te odio más —escuchar aquellas palabras causaron que su pecho se estrujara y entendió claramente que callar todos esos años fue su peor error.

—Pues deberías —Tsuna apretó los dientes— porque te seguiré pidiendo que hagas horrores en mi nombre, porque soy el jefe de esta familia, porque puedo pedirte que cedas tu vida en pro de algo que yo creo más importante que tu existencia.

—Tú no eres así, Tsuna. No harías algo así —cada palabra dicha, aquella mirada gélida, esa forma tan fría de hablar de su amigo, dolió.

—Lo haría, Takeshi —sus labios temblaron—, y es por eso que debes seguir odiándome y culpándome por todo lo malo que te pase.

—No lo hago más, ni lo haré —Yamamoto respiró profundo—. Soy tu amigo y yo decidí seguirte con todos los problemas que eso acarreara.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quería que te mancharas de sangre, quería protegerte… y en vez de eso te destruí un poco… perdí tu confianza, me alejé cuando me necesitabas, no supe parar las acciones de Hibari y al final te vi al borde de la muerte en…

—Detente —pidió respirando profundo para no recordar cosas que le afectaran y volvieran a darle un ataque de ansiedad—. No digas más, Takeshi.

—Perdón.

—Cuando ni siquiera me mirabas me dolió mucho —confesó—, pero como dije, yo acepté las consecuencias de mis actos, Takeshi… No me pidas perdón por algo que yo mismo causé.

—Quiero volver a como éramos antes —suspiró profundo, tragándose el nudo de su garganta.

—Pero eso no se puede —susurró—, porque tú me sigues odiando a pesar de que no lo admitas, porque Haru no me habla desde su boda… porque soy la razón por la que tú y Ryohei no deseen tener hijos y de esa forma les he generado una infelicidad que no se puede remediar.

—Eso es un asunto aparte —se peinó los cabellos con desesperación.

—No lo es —Tsuna cerró sus ojos y se tragó su amargura—. Yo los he condenado a una vida en la mafia y a un peligro constante.

—Tú sólo querías el bienestar ajeno.

—¡Y he sacrificado la paz que ustedes adoraban! —sentía que estaba perdiendo el control y tuvo que volver a acompasar su respiración.

—Tú has sacrificado más que eso —apretó los labios y sintió compasión por Tsuna, cosa que se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

—Y les infundí un miedo más grande —lo miró a los ojos—. Ustedes vieron como asesinaron a mi esposa… ustedes tienen miedo de que a Hana y a Haru, o incluso hasta Kyoko, les pase lo mismo… Admítelo.

—Es cierto, pero…

—Takeshi —respiró hondo— yo aún te considero mi amigo, pero no podemos retomar la confianza que destruimos debido a la lejanía que se impuso entre nosotros… y es mejor así, porque mientras menos sepas estarás más a salvo.

—Entonces no nos contarás qué pasó con ese tal Akim Petrov, ¿verdad? —Mukuro se hallaba parado cerca de ellos—. Vaya que el jefe sabe guardar secretos, kufufu.

—Mukuro, cállate —desafío Takeshi.

—Mukuro tiene razón —sonrió Tsuna antes de levantarse de su asiento en ese avión y respirar hondo—. Guardo secretos que no compartiré a menos que sea de una importancia alarmante.

—Tsuna.

—Buscaré algo para beber… regreso luego —quería estar solo, pero en ese avión no le era posible, al menos hasta que aterrizaran.

—¿Quieres que te consuele, Tsunayoshi-kun?

—¡Mukuro! —regañó Takeshi.

—Ya no tienes esos derechos —respondió Tsuna y siguió con su camino sin mirar a sus guardianes—, ni volverás a tenerlos jamás, Mukuro.

Tsuna se alejó tanto como pudo, incluso se encerró en uno de los baños del avión en un intento por refugiarse de su alrededor y evitar que las voces que lo culpaban de las desgracias de su familia lo ahogasen.

Ya no tenía dosis de antidepresivos, Shamal no quería cederle las cantidades que quería y las redujo a la mitad con la excusa de evitar una adicción. No podía confiar en alguien más para ser su proveedor y tuvo que empezar a recurrir a métodos de auto protección como susurrar la letra completa de una canción que Dayane solía cantar cuando estaba feliz, la repetía hasta recobrar compostura.

Pero la culpa seguía ahí. No se iba y su pecho se estrujaba dolorosamente.

Él era el responsable del peligro que rodeaba a toda su familia, él era el causante de que Takeshi y Ryohei se negaran a acrecentar su familia por miedo a que en alguna oportunidad secuestraran a sus hijos o algo peor, él era el culpable de que la mirada de Haru se hubiese vuelto fría, él era el responsable de que sus hijos perdieran a su madre, él era el causante de que los Yasen siguieran existiendo y todo debido a su temor por un enfrentamiento en donde su esposa o su cuñada fuera descubiertas, él era…

—Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada —repetía en voz baja mientras respiraba pausadamente y cerraba sus ojos—, hijo de Nana e Iemitsu, sucesor de Timoteo, décimo jefe de la familia Vongola, la más grande mafia en el mundo, el neo primo Vongola, quien reformó a la familia hasta devolverla a sus orígenes… Yo protejo, pero para eso… a veces debo destruir.

_Calma…_

La risita de los dos pequeños de la casa auguraba la llegada del jefe de familia. Nana e Iemitsu se les unían poco después, todos en un pequeño estallido de grititos ahogados y saludos efusivos. Besos, reproches, exigencias de algún juego, el retorno de los objetos de Tsuna, las historias de su hijita a través de dibujos, las terapias con la psicóloga, la retomada rutina, incluso tuvo que saludar al final a Fon quien tranquilamente lo esperó en la sala mientras bebía té.

—Lamento los problemas.

—No es nada —Fon se sintió aliviado al ver a Tsuna sonreír con sinceridad y calma.

—Supongo que el viaje a su casa a altas horas de la noche y el retorno hacia aquí fue horrible, me disculpo por eso.

—En realidad —el azabache sonrió—, dormí aquí.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Tsuna estaba realmente sorprendido porque, en general, la sobreprotección de sus guardianes se derivaba en que sólo personas muy cercanas se quedaran en la mansión.

—Nana no dejó que me fuera tan tarde, así que acepté la oferta. Y debo admitir que adoré ayudar a los niños a levantarse esta mañana.

—Espero no le hayan dado tanto trabajo, Fon-san —sonrió al imaginar el ajetreo de esa mañana.

—Ninguno… pues me gustan los niños.

—No sé qué debería hacer para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

—Tal vez con una plática amena, un té de limón con miel, o unas galletas de coco… Eso me bastaría —sonrió divertido.

—Tendrá eso y tal vez un poco más, se lo prometo.

—¿Tus hijos nos acompañarán?

—No —sonrió antes de rascar su mejilla—. Taiki tiene tutorías de inglés e Isabella irá con sus abuelos a comprar ropa.

—Es una pena.

—Tal vez la próxima vez podamos seguir su consejo y llevarlos de paseo en auto.

—Tengo una pregunta —Fon elevó una ceja—, ¿cómo irán tus padres a la ciudad para comparar la ropa de Isabella?

—En bicicleta —Tsuna rió bajito de la misma forma que hizo cuando le dijeron la idea—, y yo no fui el de la idea —soltó una carcajada—, aunque supongo que es del estilo de Ryohei.

—Oh, tu _sol_ será el custodio de hoy —eso le aliviaba de cierta forma. 

Tsunayoshi admitía que estar con Fon era como escapar de sus problemas por unos gloriosos diez años, tenía esa sensación y por eso posponía todo con tal de salir a caminar en compañía de aquel hombre. No tenía que ocultarle detalles específicos sobre sus pesares actuales, es más, quería decirle todo lo que le afectaba y desahogarse cuanto podía, porque al final sabía que no iba a ser juzgado o traicionado, y para saber eso ni siquiera era necesario acudir a su intuición… bastaba con mirarlo a los ojos, escucharlo reconfortarlo o animarlo a hablar.

Tomaron el té en medio del jardín trasero, en la parte más alejada de la mansión, en un pequeño claro entre algunos árboles en donde las cámaras los filmaban sólo de espaldas y sus palabras quedarían entre ellos. Tsuna le contó del viaje, la plática con Takeshi, el dolor de escucharlo y darse cuenta que su amistad jamás podría volver a ser la misma, y al final le contó sobre los Yasen y su relación con Diana y Dayane, incluso le dijo del día en que él y Dayane revelaron el más importante de sus secretos y con eso se relató también sobre la proposición apresurada de Dayane.

—¿Por qué la aceptaste en ese entonces?

—Porque llevábamos un tiempo de salir a pasear y el cariño que le tenía era enorme.

—Pienso que eso no era suficiente como para empezar un noviazgo siquiera —Fon era sincero, diciendo sin temor lo que pensaba—, mucho menos una relación destinada al matrimonio.

—Dayane obtenía lo que quería casi siempre —Tsuna rió bajito al decir eso—, podía ser muy persuasiva cuando quería.

—Pero tú pudiste negarte hasta el final pues fuiste entrenado para no ceder ante presiones o chantajes.

—No quise hacerlo… —admitió tras dar un suspiro— porque el amor que ella me ofrecía era sincero y yo necesitaba de algo de color en mi vida.

—Te enamoraste de ella después, con el tiempo —sonrió Fon— eso es bello de cierta forma, pero triste también.

—¿Por qué triste?

—Porque ella debió sentirse presionada por tratar de conquistarte y que le correspondieras.

—Es cierto y me disculpé muchas veces por eso.

—Tengo una duda nuevamente —Fon acomodó un mechón que se meció con la brisa—. Tus hijos, ¿fueron planeados?

—Por Dayane —Tsuna soltó una risita que le correspondieron al instante—. Jamás le negué nada… Ella quería una familia grande y yo dejé esas cuestiones en sus manos.

—Escuché de alguien, que tener hijos en medio de una mafia es algo que pocos hacen.

—Al inicio yo también me negué… incluso me negué a la presión de Reborn —Tsuna torció sus labios ante el recuerdo.

—No sabía que él te presionó.

—Lo hizo —suspiró— en realidad me presionó en muchas otras cosas también.

—Entonces… —no quería ahondar en temas delicados— Dayane logró convencerte de tenerlos.

—Y sinceramente fue lo mejor que me ha pasado —Tsuna retomó su alegría inicial.

—Ahora desearía haberle agradecido a Dayane por hacerte feliz.

—¿Eh? —miró al mayor con intriga—, ¿a qué se refiere?

—Agradecerle por hacer que sonrieras, por darte dicha en medio de la miseria, por muchas cosas más —sonrió—. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberla tratado más.

A veces pocas palabras eran suficientes para expresar dolor, alegría o comprensión. Tsuna se quedó repitiendo las palabras y la conversación que tuvo con Fon por un rato, también admitió sentir aquella tranquilidad que hasta hace un tiempo sólo le ofrecían las pláticas con Enma. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que hizo, después de todo de esa forma logró tener un vínculo de esa magnitud con Fon. Confiaba en él, eso era definitivo.

—Aún puede hablarle —respiró profundo después de decir aquello.

—Creo que una tumba es una conexión con el alma de las personas, pero hubiese preferido habérselo dicho en persona.

—Puede hacerlo —Tsuna apretó los labios—. Aún se puede.

—Creo que ahora no te entiendo, Tsuna-kun.

—Fon-san —detuvo sus palabras y miró al azabache por un momento antes de decidirse—, ¿quiere hablar… con Dayane?

—¿Es un secreto más? —no podía ocultar su sorpresa, era obvio.

—Lo es.

—Me encantaría hablar con ella entonces —aceptó.

Los mismos pasillos, las enfermeras, los médicos, al menos eso esperó Fon en un inicio, pero algo se había desviado.

La sección de enfermería aún seguía siendo visitada sólo por personas autorizadas y un número mínimo de médicos pues la mayoría de cosas fueron de nuevo colocadas en la anterior localización en la mansión. Tsuna era el guía, ordenando algunas cosas a médicos que no había visto antes. Cruzaron puertas y recorrieron rutas que formaban una especie de laberinto, incluso cruzaron una trampa de ilusiones poderosa para llegar a un lugar concreto.

Una habitación que Tsuna dudó en revelar, pero que lo hizo. Una sola camilla dentro de esa estancia bien iluminada, con dos enfermeras que les dieron privacidad, cuadros acomodados en un mueble cercano, aparatos que resonaban cada cierto tiempo, tubos, agujas, sábanas blancas, y una sola paciente que reposaba con sus cabellos rubios bien peinados y esparcidos por la almohada.

Fon estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero sólo boqueó y guardó compostura. Apreció a la persona que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, respiración artificial y varios instrumentos rodeándola. Era Dayane, no cabía duda, sin embargo, no era la figura que recordaba pues estaba más sana físicamente, cuidada, pero un poco más delgada. Ante él estaba la esposa de Tsuna.

—¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

—Diana —susurró Tsuna antes de invitar a Fon a acercarse a la camilla—, Enma, y ahora usted.

—¿Por qué? —al fin pudo preguntar aquello que le estaba inquietando.

—Es algo que sólo le incumbe a los afectados.

—Me refería —Fon suspiró—, ¿por qué fingir su muerte? ¿Querías protegerla de Petrov?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Es porque ella está muerta —Tsuna suspiró para no ceder al dolor latente, cerró los ojos, agachó su cabeza unos segundos antes de elevar su mirada y centrarla en Dayane—. Cinco médicos me lo han confirmado. Han reiterado una y otra vez su muerte cerebral.

—Lamento esto —susurró con impotencia porque de nuevo presenciaba cuán destrozado estaba su _cielo._

—Tenía esperanzas… pero no hay caso —Tsuna acarició la mano que reposaba sobre el regazo de su esposa.

—Tsunayoshi… entiendo que no la quieras dejar ir totalmente.

—No puedo desconectarla —su voz tembló—, no soy capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Diana te ha cedido esa responsabilidad?

—Sí —respiró profundo para no ceder a las ganas de llorar—, y es por eso que está aquí… hasta que yo tenga el valor de dejarla descansar en paz.

—No te juzgo, Tsuna-kun.

—Debería hacerlo —limpió la lágrima que se le escapó.

—No lo haré —Fon se acercó al castaño para palmearle suavemente la espalda— pues no puedo siquiera imaginar el peso de esa decisión o el dolor que te causa todo esto.

—Gracias.

Fue una vez más en donde en silencio Fon reconfortó al castaño, fue un tiempo más que compartían juntos en medio de una dolorosa visión, era un secreto más que debía ser protegido.


	14. Lazos.

Estaba cansado, su cuerpo no quería moverse, su mente estaba aturdida… y aun así estaba riéndose por la bonita imagen que apreció en esa mañana cuando salió de su despacho, de la misma que participó poco después.

Cuando abrió esa puerta se quedó en silencio, buscando el origen de esa suave risita y del tarareo en un tono más grave y adulto que resonaba cerca. A paso ligero se movilizó hasta asomarse por el pasillo, terminó sonriendo al hallar a Fon y a su hija jugando cerca. No sería raro verlos jugar sino fuese por la pequeña falda de volantes que asemejaba a un tutú y que se mecía con los pasitos de su hija menor mientras bailaba algo que Fon entonaba.

Un saltito, dos vueltas algo temblorosas porque su pequeña heredó su descoordinación, la sonrisa ampliada cuando los suaves aplausos de Fon le daban guía para que saltara a ritmo a la vez que el propio hombre la imitaba.

—No puedo creerlo.

Parecían divertirse, por eso no les interrumpió y se quedó espiando en silencio, acuclillado en la esquina, semi escondido detrás de la pared, apreciando todo el baile de su pequeña hasta que Isabella llegó al final del pasillo y dio al menos tres giros en donde esa faldita se ondeaba a compás de los pasos desentonados mientras Fon daba rápidos giros alrededor de Bella. Un aplauso más, la risita de la pequeña, la felicitación de Fon, y Tsuna no pudo soportar más las carcajadas, incluso perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentó hacia atrás.

No se estaba burlando, sólo que no sabía cómo más expresar el alivio que sentía por ver a su pequeña hija actuar nuevamente como la dulce bailarina que en antaño dedicaba sus actuaciones para Dayana y para él. No la había visto usar ese pequeño tutú hasta ese día, no la había visto tan brillante o siquiera tan centrada en esforzarse en cada giro. Sentía que estaba recuperando a su hijita, a la esencia que recordaba. Tsuna estaba feliz, y mucho.

—Buenos días, Tsuna-kun. ¿Estás bien? —Fon y Bella habían escuchado la caída y sin dudarlo se acercaron para averiguar qué sucedía.

—Sí —el castaño se limpió el rastro de lágrimas que no quiso dejar salir y sonrió—, pero lamento haber interrumpido su final —acarició la cabecita de su hija y recibió una amplia sonrisa y un abrazo.

—No hay problema, ¿verdad, Bella? —Fon miraba cómo la castaña negaba mientras trepaba al regazo de su padre y se aferraba al cuello del mismo—. Además, es grato escucharte reír de nuevo.

—¿Gracias? —divertido, Tsuna sostuvo a su pequeña entre sus brazos mientras Fon lo ayudaba a levantarse— No sé cómo responder a lo último que dijo.

—Sólo sonríe, eso es suficiente.

A veces Tsuna no entendía como alguien podía ser tan tranquilo, divertido, maduro, dulce, pacífico y feliz al mismo tiempo, por eso Fon le parecía fascinante. En realidad, muchos pensaban lo mismo que él, lo habían hecho desde que lo conocieron como el arcobaleno de la tormenta y rompió todas las expectativas y teorías. Como fuere, le alegraba que todas las cosas pasaran como lo hicieron porque de esa forma pudo acercarse más a Fon y hallar un medio de apoyo seguro.

Tsuna no se había dado cuenta de la hora hasta ese punto, se asombró un poco al saber que faltaba un poco para el almuerzo, y al final aceptó ser partícipe de la actividad de Isabella durante el tiempo que faltaba. Tal vez debería reducir el trabajo que realizaba en las mañanas pues al parecer su reloj interno debía sincronizarse con el real.

—En realidad Isabella me enseñó ese baile.

—Así que lo hizo —Tsuna miraba como su hija daba vueltas en la habitación destinada para los juegos—, pensé que lo había olvidado.

—Según me dijo, fue el baile que le enseñó Dayane.

—¿Ella habló? —la impresión fue tal que no pudo evitar elevar un poco su voz.

—No —Tsuna suspiró, Fon lo entendía—, pero me explicó con algunos dibujos y lo demás lo asumí.

—Me alegra que esté volviendo a retomar sus actividades favoritas. Me da esperanzas de que esté superando su trauma.

—Apenas han pasado meses desde aquel suceso —Fon palmeó suavemente la espalda del castaño—, dale más tiempo y seguro que sus palabras saldrán solas.

—Quiero confiar en que así será.

Tsuna en verdad necesitaba aferrarse a algo y en ese tiempo su punto de apoyo fueron las palabras de Fon porque era la persona más cercana que tenía. No menospreciaba a sus padres, tampoco a su cuñada y a Enma, pero los cuatro eran parte de su familia y mal o bien, con el pasar de los años, ese apoyo se volvió difuso, monótono e incluso a veces Tsuna pensaba que podría ser obligatorio o forzado. Pero al tener a alguien lejano, alguien que no tiene obligaciones familiares que lo ataban a él, eso en verdad le generaba una sensación de bienestar real.

— _No te aferres a nada. No te vuelvas dependiente de nadie._

_—Pero a veces lo necesito, Reborn, porque el peso que cargo me asfixia y aplasta._

_—Palabras de un cobarde —Tsuna vio disgusto en esa mirada negruzca que lo guio desde su juventud—, jamás lo vuelvas a repetir ante nadie porque un jefe de la mafia no debe mostrar debilidad alguna._

_—Entonces tal vez no tenga aptitudes para ser un buen jefe_

_—No me vengas a decir que de nuevo dudas de la posición que has tomado._

_—Sólo estoy diciendo que esto, a veces, me supera, y que necesito a alguien con quien hablar._

_—Habla con tu familia, para eso está allí._

_—No puedo —fue una frase que demostraba su desesperación— porque debo protegerlos y alejarlos de lo que les hace daño… y eso “algo” soy yo._

_—Lo que creo que es que primero debes arreglar el conflicto interno que tienes, dame-Tsuna, y superarlo._

_—Ayúdame a hacerlo, Reborn._

_—No —esa negativa le dolió más de lo pensado— porque de ser así te volverás el mismo niño débil que conocí hace muchos años. Ahora eres el décimo jefe de Vongola, entonces sal de ese problema solo._

_—Reborn —su voz se agudizó, pero también se ahogó tras percibir el enfado de su tutor._

_—Me iré en la mañana._

_—¿De nuevo?_

_—Tengo una vida que vivir —esa mirada serena, ese porte elegante en un cuerpo adolescente—. No puedo ser tu tutor para toda la vida._

_—Por favor._

_—No ruegues a nadie. No vuelvas a flaquear. Recuerda que toda una mafia depende de ti, dame-Tsuna._

Las palabras dichas por Reborn las recordaría por siempre, desde esa plática cuando decidió exteriorizar su pesar, su dolor, cuando le dijeron que no podía mostrar debilidad. Tal vez esas mismas palabras lo llevaron a un silencio doloroso y punzante. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si no hubiese seguido las órdenes de su antiguo tutor. Tal vez no debió dejar que los demás decidieran por él y lo llevaran a ese momento.

Pero el “tal vez” no cambiaba nada.

—Tsuna-kun, bailemos también.

—¿Qué?

Lo único que Tsuna tuvo en mente fue la mirada brillante de su pequeña quien agitaba sus manitos y asentía, para después percibir la mano de Fon que estaba extendida hacia él. Sonrió antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento. La música de fondo combinaba chelos, violines y flautas, ambos giraban imitando a la castañita que mediante señas básicas les mostraba como hacerlo. Nada complicado, sólo giros y saltos. Una pequeña diversión ideal para gastar algo de energías y calmar las ansias de la mente.

Y entonces la música cambió pues Isabella tenía toda una combinación de CDs exclusivos para su uso, cosa que la propia Dayane preparó para su niña artista. Un vals se entonó con entusiasmo y Tsuna tomó las manos de bella para empezar a girar y reír en medio del baile en donde su niña agitaba el tutú a la par que torpemente imitaba el video que se reproducía en la pantalla del fondo. Todo eso siendo observado en silencio por Fon, quien se centraba en la sonrisa tan parecida de esos dos.

—¿Qué quieres bailar ahora? —Tsuna miraba a su hija quien procedió a tomar su mano y guiarlo hacia el azabache que se mantenía de pie.

—Fue un bonito baile, Bella —halagó Fon cuando la pequeña se posó frente a él.

Isabella entonces señaló a Fon con una sonrisa y, para dar a entender su pedido, tiró de la mano de su padre para acercar a los dos adultos. Con esfuerzo logró sujetar la mano del azabache y saltar sus ojitos color caramelo entre Tsuna y Fon. La idea fue captada con prontitud causando dos reacciones muy diferentes en los adultos. Tsuna riendo algo divertido y Fon reconociendo que esa actividad quizá ya era tradicional entre los padres de la pequeña. Sin embargo, ninguno tenía algún problema con acceder a la petición.

—Veamos —la misma melodía se repitió una vez más cuando Tsuna se irguió frente a Fon—, pues… usted es más alto que yo, así que supongo…

—Estaré a tu cuidado para esta pieza.

Fon no preguntó, tampoco esperó aceptación, sólo colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Tsuna y extendió su mano libre para que el castaño la sujetase. Sonrió al notar la sorpresa del décimo _cielo_ quien boqueó intentando decir algo, pero al final le devolvió la sonrisa y sujetó su mano. El antiguo arcobaleno aceptaba que el toque de Tsuna en su cintura fue firme, pero a la vez muy delicado en muestra que estaba acostumbrado a ser quien guiara a su pareja femenina en cualquier danza. Debería halagar las tutorías de Reborn, porque de seguro fue su amigo el que obligó al castaño a aprender aquella técnica.

Si bien sus alturas no concordaban con los esquemas trazados para el baile, incluso sus ropas no estaban a la par con la música, ninguno de los dos se quejó porque hacían eso sólo para que la pequeña castaña que se sentó en uno de los sofás los mirara y se entretuviera. Empezaron con los movimientos suaves, dando pasos de derecha a izquierda, siendo Tsuna quien guiaba el ritmo, la distancia y la velocidad de cada movimiento. Fon se limitó a seguir aquello con la mayor naturalidad que su básico conocimiento en danzas orientales le proporcionaba, pero sin tener problema mayor que los roces con su propio quipao no adecuado para bailar. Giraban despacio, escuchando la risa susurrante de Bella quien empezó a aplaudirles a ritmo de la música.

Compartieron una pieza corta antes de que sus miradas chocaran y con eso se dieran cuenta de lo raro que sería para cualquiera que los mirase, pero era divertido.

Bella hacía ruiditos de modo que ambos adultos se giraron para verla y apreciar el cómo elevaba sus manos mientras saltaba. Tsuna captó la indirecta, pero dudoso miró a Fon en una pregunta muda a la cual recibió un ligero asentimiento en respuesta. Dieron un par de pasos antes de lo que se supondría una cargada, pero Tsuna no estaba seguro de si sería buena idea, por eso cambió el paso y tras girar con Fon en una vuelta entera, se detuvo. Con soltura apretó el agarre en la cadera del asiático y empujó la unión de sus manos hacia delante. Terminó inclinando a Fon hasta que éste se dobló hacia atrás de modo que la larga trenza tocó el piso y los ojos del antiguo arcobaleno se fijaron en la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas.

—¡Buen paso, Tsuna! —Iemitsu sonreía orgulloso de su hijo.

—Eso es un baile, ¡extremo! —apoyaba el guardián quien, fascinado por aquel último paso, se mantenía apretando sus puños levemente elevados—. Tienes fuerza como para soportar en tu brazo izquierdo el peso de un hombre más alto que tú.

—Sólo te había visto hacer eso con mamá —el rubio más pequeño se notaba sereno, como cualquier otro día—, pero me duele de solo verlo, Fon-san —pues la curvatura en forma de media luna que el azabache hacía, parecía dolorosa.

—En realidad es bastante sencillo —Fon señaló al castaño— si alguien te sujeta bien —ni se inmutaba por la imagen de cabeza que apreciaba desde su posición.

—Pensé que iban a demorar más —sin moverse mucho, Tsuna miraba a los tres presentes.

—Apuesto que fue idea de Bella —y como si la invocaran, la pequeña se lanzó contra su hermano mayor para abrazarlo—. Eres caprichosa, hermanita.

—¿Cuánto más puedes resistir? —Ryohei contabilizaba los segundos—. Tu brazo ni siquiera tiembla, Sawada.

—Creo que debo levantarlo —sonrió antes de ver a Fon.

—También tengo curiosidad de cuánto puedes soportar —pero el asiático parecía cómodo con el arco que formaba su propio cuerpo—. Vas bastante bien.

—Hace mucho que no me ejercito adecuadamente —Tsuna rió nervioso—, no creo soportar demasiado.

—Creo que tu mano se está soltando —añadió Iemitsu al poner atención al agarre en la cintura de Fon— Tsuna, ¡lo dejarás caer!

—Oh, rayos —así fue, sus dedos de pronto se soltaron y el cuerpo de Fon descendió al piso ocasionando un ruido sordo—. ¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien, Fon-san?

—Hum —el azabache no pudo evitar reír, soltando suaves carcajadas e ignorando su golpe por la caída—. Estoy bien.

—Le prometo jamás volver a hacerlo —pero Tsuna mostraba su arrepentimiento de una forma casi infantil, donde gesticulaba exageradamente con sus manos.

—No hace falta que prometas eso —sonrió antes de sentarse—. Fue bastante divertido y Bella lo disfrutó también.

—Además, debes enseñarme a bailar también, papá —exigió Taiki— y Bella también quiere.

Tsuna mentiría si dijera que no temía por las ideas raras que su padre, guardián e incluso Taiki se formaran por haberlo encontrado en aquella situación con Fon, pero a más de la curiosidad expresada por cada uno, nada más fue dicho. Estaba aliviado, pero inquieto, después de todo Ryohei ya había rechazado sus gustos una vez y sinceramente no quería volver a apreciar esa mirada llena de decepción hacia su persona.

_«Un hombre como tú no puede gustar de otros de su mismo género. No lo creo correcto o normal.»_

Cuánto le habían dolido las palabras dichas por el que consideraba su hermano mayor, fue peor con esas miradas extrañas o sus pláticas incómodas, pero eso ya era cosa del pasado. Y si bien se alejó de Ryohei por las mismas razones que con Takeshi, a eso se le sumó su miedo por volver a escuchar esas palabras. Cuán cobarde había sido, era y seguiría siendo porque no quería destrozar la relación que tanto le costó reparar de poco en poco. No quería volver de nuevo a ese aislamiento de años.

—Quiero decirte algo —Tsuna miró a Ryohei cuando ambos dejaron la habitación en donde Iemitsu y Fon empezaron con las improvisadas clases de baile para sus hijos.

—Podemos ir a mi despacho —sonrió, pero en el fondo temía por la seriedad en la mirada de Ryohei.

—En realidad es algo corto, así que está bien hablar aquí —sonrió, relajando así a su _cielo_.

—Entonces dime.

—No te juzgo, Sawada —se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La vez anterior te dije algo… malo… sí, malo —asintió de nuevo antes de mirar a su _cielo_ — sobre tus gustos románticos.

—Ah… eso —Tsuna se mordió en la mejilla interna. No estaba preparado para eso.

—Pero, quiero disculparme adecuadamente por eso, ¡al extremo! —con sus ojos grisáceos brillando, sus cabellos blanquecinos alborotados y esa bandita nueva en la nariz, Ryohei se acercó hasta tomar al castaño por los hombros y sonreírle de cerca—. Yo… no entendía aquello, pero ahora lo hago.

—¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?

—Por Fon —asintió de nuevo, separándose antes de tomar una pose más relajada—, y lo que vi hace un rato.

—Oh no, no. Lo estás malinterpretando —Tsuna sabía que algo así podría suceder y sinceramente no quería meter a Fon en sus problemas.

—Entonces, ¿no? —hizo una mueca.

—No —Tsuna sonrió por la expresión meditabunda de Ryohei.

—No importa, eso me animó a hablar. Así que formalmente, me disculpo por lo dicho hace tiempo —se inclinó levemente.

—Ryohei —el castaño se dio tiempo para relajarse antes de elevar al mayor—. Gracias, onii-san —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para expresar su alivio.

—Yo te apoyo —sonrió antes de abrazar al castaño y golpearle la espalda en repetidas ocasiones—. Jamás volveré a decir algo malo de nuevo, por eso confía en mí otra vez.

—Yo confío en ti —sonrió ignorando que por poco le sacan el pulmón.

—Pues confía más. Confía al punto de ser ¡extremo!

—Lo haré —rió divertido porque no debía siquiera dudar de esas palabras ya que de entre su familia, Ryohei era el más sincero e ingenuo a la vez—. Pero habrá veces en que no podré contarte algunas cosas.

—Lo sé y es porque me he alejado bastante. Perdón.

—Gracias.

Tsuna a veces olvidaba que una simple plática, palabras cortas, un gesto, sólo eso bastaba para arreglar las cosas. Por eso adoraba a su familia, porque jamás dejaban de enseñarle algo nuevo o de sorprenderlo tanto como para dejarlo sin palabras.

Pero a veces también olvidaba que su propia familia podía ser su cruz a cargar.

_Intento…_

Iban a intentar subir a los niños al auto. Fon lo propuso, Nana lo apoyó, Iemitsu estaba preparado para cualquier imprevisto, y Tsuna se reía a veces por lo exagerados que podían ser sus padres. Nana había hablado con Taiki e Isabella durante toda la mañana, Iemitsu dio una clase rápida sobre la seguridad de los vehículos, incluso habían llevado a la psicóloga para una preparación extra. Sí, a veces eran demasiado exagerados. Después estaba Fon, quien se presentó ese día con la tranquilidad de siempre, esperando en la parte frontal de la mansión donde el vehículo estaba estacionado.

Su primer intento falló como era de esperarse, y si bien los niños toleraron estar alrededor del auto, incluso tocándolo y reconociendo que no lucía peligroso, no desearon subirse ni insinuaron siquiera tener una pequeña intención de hacerlo. Entre juegos, incluso en inspecciones de cada mínimo espacio en el auto, tanto Taiki como Isabella permanecieron alejados y al final aburridos por aquel evidente intento de rehabilitación.

Tsuna detuvo aquello cuando la hora del almuerzo llegaba, suspirando por lo intenso de su padre y por las risas de su madre, sonriendo porque fue Fon quien levantó el ánimo de todos al recordarles que el postre de esa tarde era un pastel chocolate.

Sonrisas, miradas, agradecimientos y después sus pasos presurosos para encontrarse con todos esperando en el comedor. Pláticas, peleas, órdenes y reclamos normales en su familia. Un ambiente más ameno, su propia tranquilidad fluida, de nuevo el calor familiar que tanto anhelaba, mismo que a pesar de no estar completo le generaba satisfacción. Fue por eso que decidió tomarse la tarde libre y participar en la práctica de Tai chi de sus hijos junto con Fon, de darse tiempo para tomar el té con el ex arcobaleno de la tormenta, platicar sobre banalidades y al final despedirse de él antes de ir con sus hijos para acompañarlos en sus sesiones con la psicóloga.

Un día normal, tranquilo, feliz y próspero que terminó en su rutinario insomnio que lo llevó a su oficina y al trabajo que debería estar haciendo el día siguiente.

—Herbívoro.

—Kyoya —Tsuna elevó su vista hacia el azabache que lo miraba desde la puerta—, pasa… Pero es raro que te reportes a esta hora.

—Hum.

Tsuna recibió entonces una pequeña carpeta que seguramente tenía la información detallada de la misión exitosa que le asignó hace una semana. En realidad, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que vio a Kyoya llegar en esa mañana, pero no lo vio compartir el desayuno, almuerzo o cena con el resto de la familia. Le restó importancia pues seguramente su _nube_ aprovechó ese tiempo para hacer el informe o simplemente se relajó en soledad, algo muy común en su guardián.

—Es todo, puedes irte a descansar —el castaño se frotó los ojos antes de mirar a su guardián—. Es tarde y de seguro quieres relajarte.

—No.

—No, ¿qué? —se le hacía raro el que Kyoya se quedase por más de tres minutos en su oficina, pues generalmente dejaba el informe y se iba sin siquiera esperar la revisión rápida de la documentación.

—Lo que haces no es correcto —la mirada azulada estaba fija en el castaño que cada vez se mostraba más cansado de lo normal.

—Kyoya —Tsuna suspiró—, trabajar hasta tarde es parte de mi obligación.

—Ese carnívoro jamás será un buen reemplazo —entonces frunció levemente el entrecejo, sin dejar que su voz cambiara de tonalidad.

—¿Qué? —Tsunayoshi torció una mueca de incomprensión cuando fijó su mirada en la azulada de Kyoya.

—Tampoco esa mujer lo fue.

—Pero… — entonces dio sentido a las palabras de su guardián y tomó seriedad— Basta —advirtió en amenaza, ignorando que Kyoya también se puso a la ofensiva—. No digas más.

—Sabes que es verdad.

—¡No lo es! —enfadado, apretó los puños y se levantó para enfrentar a su _nube._

—Nadie podrá ser mi reemplazo, herbívoro. Te estás engañando solamente.

—Retírate —señaló la puerta—. Ahora —frunció su ceño y dejó de mirar a su guardián. No iba a tolerar más de aquellas palabras.

—Hum.

Tsuna esperó hasta que la puerta de su despacho fuese cerrada como para torcer una sonrisa irónica y bufar. Se sujetó la cabeza, intentó quitar memorias que lo atormentaban, negó el haber escuchado aquellas palabras, incluso se dio el lujo de abrir su ventana y respirar el aire helado de la noche, pero no funcionó. La voz de Kyoya resonaba en su mente y el dolor en su pecho volvió.

—¿Por qué ahora? —se preguntó a sí mismo—. Ya habíamos zanjado el tema —masculló mientras dejaba todo de lado y se disponía a vagar por los pasillos de la mansión—. Creí que todo había sido olvidado —pero al parecer no era así.

Fue entonces que Tsuna se dirigió al único lugar en donde se sentía seguro. Se refugió de nuevo en la habitación donde Dayane permanecía en ese sueño eterno y profundo. Se aisló de todos para no ceder de nuevo a el arrepentimiento por los peores errores de su pasado.


End file.
